Amnésie Salvatrice
by Blondie83
Summary: Oublier Twilight. La famille Cullen et Bella ne se connaissent pas. Bella, cette ravissante jeune fille a un problème : elle a perdu la mémoire.
1. Prologue

Certains personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer, les autres sortes tous droits de l'imagination de "N elo", une superbe écrivaine.

* * *

PDV Bella

Les images de la scène dont j'avais été témoin quelques heures auparavant ne cessaient de faire irruption dans ma tête.

Fuir, c'est ce que mes sens en alerte m'avaient ordonné de faire. C'est que ce j'étais actuellement en train de faire. Fuir. C'était le seul mot sensé qui me revenait constamment à l'esprit. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis le moment où j'avais surpris cette scène entre mes parents et cet inconnu.

Une chose était sûrs, mes parents m'avaient menti et étaient impliqués dans une histoire assez louche. Je n'avais pas toutes les informations qui me permettaient de comprendre ce que j'avais vu. Mais j'étais certaine que j'étais en danger.

C'était pour cette raison que je fuyais. J'avais toujours fui. J'avais une sainte horreur de tout ce qui était problèmes, soucis, conflits....J'avais passé ma vie à fuir. Mais aujourd'hui, la fuite était différente. Je savais que mes jours étaient comptés et surtout que quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose était après moi. Je le sentais. Mon instinct me le disait.

Mon estomac grogna. J'avais faim. Je n'avais pas vraiment mangé avant de partir. Et suite, à ce que j'avais vu, ce n'avais pas été ma priorité. Je commençais a regretter de ne pas manger plus souvent. Mon appétit était capricieux je ne mangeais que lorsque la faim se faisait sentir. Chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis la veille dans l'après midi. Mes efforts m'affamaient, mes jambes tremblaient de plus en plus fort, ne supportant plus mon poids après avoir couru pendant des heures...

La douleur qui se faisait sentir dans mes jambes signifiait qu'il était temps que je fasse une pause. Ma tête tournait et mon équilibre en prenait un coup. Cependant, une voix en moi me disait de continuer si je voulais vivre. Que la douleur n'était que psychosomatique...

Trop plongée dans mes pensées, je ne voyais pas vraiment les obstacles se dresser devant moi...  
J'avais décidé de fuir par la forêt, j'avais agi sur un coup de tête....La forêt se révélait être plus dangereuse que je ne l'avais prévu. Se faufiler entre les arbres, éviter les branches, sautiller par dessus les racines, cela me demandait plus de concentration que je n'en avais. De plus, il avait plu toute la journée, le sol était devenu très glissant.

Je courais, mon pied s'accrocha dans une racine, je trébuchais. Mon deuxième pied glissa sur la boue. Je perdis le peu d'équilibre qui me restait et tombai en me heurtant la tête contre une pierre...

Une vive douleur se fit ressentir pendant quelques secondes, les arbres devinrent flous puis je sombrais dans les ténèbres...

"C'est la fin "était la dernière pensée qui avait traversé mon esprit.


	2. La Découverte

Certains personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer, les autres sortes tous droits de l'imagination de "N elo", une superbe écrivaine.

* * *

PDV Edward

Ma solitude me travaillait depuis un moment. Bien que je ne fusse pas seul. J'avais une famille qui m'aimait et que j'aimais.  
Mais je ressentais un vide quelque part que je n'osais avouer à personne. Je ne voulais surtout pas que l'on s'inquiète pour moi. Etre source de soucis était une chose que je ne supportais pas.

J'avais besoin de prendre l'air mais pas seul. Je n'avais pas envie de ruminer.

- Jasp, ça te dirait de prendre l'air?, demandais-je à mon frère qui se trouvait à côté de moi.

Il me dévisagea gravement de ses yeux dorés...Comprenait-il ce que je ressentais? Jasper avait le don de contrôler les émotions et sentiments. Il savait sûrement que j'en avais besoin. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi pas..., me répondit il.

En moins d'une seconde nous étions à la porte d'entrée.

- Esmée, Nous sortons faire un tour, on revient dans quelques heures..., dis-je. Esmée, ma mère adoptive, était à l'étage mais je savais qu'elle m'avait entendu.

Nous étions dans la forêt depuis quelque temps... Nous discutions de tout et de rien. Je savais que Jasper mourrait d'envie de me poser une question. Je l'avais lu dans son esprit. C'était mon don. Je pouvais lire les pensées des gens qui m'entouraient. C'était d'un ennui. Rien ne me surprenait. Je savais à l'avance ce qu'on allait me dire.

- Lance-toi Jasp, finis je par dire.  
- A quoi bon? Tu sais déjà ce que je veux dire, me répondit-il sur un ton un peu ennuyé.  
- Promis je fais comme si je n'étais pas au courant...  
- Pourquoi te sens-tu si seul ? Finit il par me demander  
- Bien, je suis entouré mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir ce vide quelque part en moi. Vous êtes là pour moi, je le sais bien. Mais à côté, vous avez autre chose. Toi, Jasp, par exemple, tu as Alice. Carlisle, il a Esmée et Emett a Rosalie. Mais moi je suis tout seul.  
- Non, me dit il, tu as ton piano....Tu passes tes nuits avec me fais pas croire que ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour...  
- Arrêtes Jasp, tu sais de quoi je parle. Mon piano, je l'aime bien sûr, mais parce qu'il me permet d'exprimer ce que je ressens. Mais être seul pendant presque un siècle c'est long ....Tu sais parf....

Quelque chose avait attiré mon attention...J'entendais un murmure me dire "Viens viens m'aider"

- T'as entendu ça ? Demandais-je à mon frère.  
- De quoi?  
- Attends, j'entends comme un battement de cœur. Ça a l'air de venir de par là bas.

J'étais toute ouïe. Cherchant à identifier d'où provenait ce bruit.  
"Aide moi, aide moi" me suppliait le murmure

- J'arrive, dis je.

Jasper s'arrêta et me regarda.

- A qui tu parles ? Me demanda t il.  
- Plus tard, quelqu'un est en danger, répondis-je, un peu sur la défensive.

Ce battement de cœur était pour le moins étrange. Son rythme était irrégulier. Parfois rapide, parfois d'une lenteur extrême. Comme s'il mourrait, puis accélérait pour ralentir a nouveau. Il ne nous fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver le corps qui accompagnait le cœur que nous entendions.

C'était une fille. Elle devait sûrement avoir 17 ou 18 ans. Son corps gisait au sol. Sa respiration était calme, c'était comme si elle dormait. Son corps était paisible, mais son visage, lui exprimait une confusion totale. J'eus l'impression de lire de la peur, de la tristesse, de la douleur, de la colère et de l'amertume tout cela à la fois...  
Elle était très pâle. Ses cheveux bruns très foncé contrastaient avec la blancheur de sa peau. Ses lèvres, si belles étaient rouge cerise. Elle avait un très joli visage malgré le fait qu'il soit tourmenté.

J'étais certain qu'elle devait être belle lorsqu'elle souriait. Jasper me sortit de mes pensées

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda t-il assez surprit.  
- Comment ça?  
- Ben, c'est une humaine mais elle a autre chose. C'est bizarre...Il faut l'emmener a Carlisle. On ne peut pas l'emmener à l'hôpital ils vont se rendre compte de quelque chose...

En prononçant cette phrase, Jasper prit le corps de la fille dans ses bras. Soudain, ma bouche s'ouvrit sans que j'en eus conscience et demanda:

-Jasp, ça te dérange si je la porte?  
- Euh non vas y, dit-il apparemment surprit.

Cette fille était spéciale, je le savais. Je me sentais attiré par elle. Je chassais cette dernière pensée de ma tête et commençais à courir en direction de la maison.


	3. Instinct Naturel

Certains personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer, les autres sortes tous droits de l'imagination de "N elo", une superbe écrivaine.

**Varnier leslie :** Je rends servive à N'elo en publiant sa story sur le site suite à plusieurs problèmes. Et oui cette story à déja été écrite sur un autre site. Je voulais aussi faire connaitre cette story à d'autres pour qu'ils l'apprecient autant que moi.

* * *

PDV Edward

Nous venions à peine de partir, que la jeune fille remua. Elle m'attrapa par le cou et ouvrit les yeux....  
Ses yeux étaient marron foncés, elle avait un regard dénué de vie. Son visage se déforma par la peur et la douleur.....elle cria un "Noooooooon!" dans mon oreille et s'évanouit encore une fois.

Son souffle était parvenu à mes narines lorsqu'elle avait crié. Quelle odeur! A la fois fruitée et en même temps légèrement acidulée....L'odeur parfaite. Son sang devait être délicieux. Je m'imaginais, mes canines s'enfonçant dans son cou si tendre. Lorsque le sang aurait franchi mes lèvres, ma langue goûtera ce délice. Mes papilles gustatives en éruption face à cette farandole de nuances...Sucré, acide, fruité bref le goût idéal pour moi. Je n'avais qu'une envie goûter. Juste goûter.

- Edward qu'est ce que tu fais? Me demanda une voix familière. C'était Jasper. Il me regardait d'un air suspicieux.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, j'étais à quelques millimètres du cou de la jeune fille. Que c'était il passé?  
J'allais la mordre sans en avoir eu conscience. Mon esprit était brouillé. J'avais soif de son sang. Je le voulais.

Ma gorge me brûlait tant elle était sèche. Je n'avais pas envie de ce sang, j'en avais besoin...Il m'était vital.

Mais lorsque Jasper avait prononcé cette phrase, il m'avait tiré de ses pensées...Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi soudainement je voulais commettre l'irréparable. Il fallait que je combatte cette envie. Je ne voulais en aucun cas décevoir Carlisle, mon père adoptif. Il nous a tellement donné. Toujours soutenu même si nous n'étions pas toujours sur le bon chemin. Il était vraiment quelqu'un de formidable...Je ne supporterai pas de le voir déçu. Surtout par moi....

Mais mon envie était toujours présente. Et je luttais plus que jamais au plus profond de mon être contre ma véritable Nature. Contre ce monstre tapi en moi qui n'attendait que le bon moment pour surgir...

Jasper s'en aperçu.

- Dis Edward tu veux bien la lâcher, je vais la porter, me dit-il.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, ils étaient noirs.

- Jasp, c'était quand la dernière fois que tu as chassé? Lui demandai-je.

Chasser était le mot que nous utilisions pour signifier que nous allions dans la forêt nous abreuver du sang des animaux. Je n'aimais pas vraiment m'attaquer à ces êtres sans défense mais je préférais tuer un animal plutôt qu'un être humain.

- Hier. Pourquoi? me répondit-il. Son regard en disait long, il comprit que je connaissais ses intentions. Mais elle sent si bon, Ed, on devrait en profiter. Personne ne doit la chercher puisqu'on la trouvée la autant sauter sr l'occasion....on dira rien a Carlisle....

Jasper était le dernier venu dans notre famille. Nous étions des vampires quelque peu particuliers. Nous ne voulions pas nous laisser aller à notre véritable Nature. Nous chassions de temps en temps pour assouvir notre soif. Nous allions à l'école et nous côtoyions des humains. Il était préférable pour nous de se nourrir régulièrement afin de ne pas laisser aller notre instinct...

Jasper avait parfois du mal à se contrôler mais dans l'ensemble il s'en sortait extrêmement bien. Cette fille, elle devait être spéciale pour être capable de nous faire perdre la tête...Je ne savais pas qui elle (ou ce qu'elle) était mais je voulais le découvrir

Il fallait que je la protège de Jasper qui semblait avoir beaucoup de mal a lutter contre sa vraie Nature.

- Jasp, s'il te plaît contrôle-toi. Ne gâche pas tout le travail que tu as fait avec Carlisle ces dernières années. Tu y es presque, ne laisses pas tout tomber comme ça...  
- J'en peux plus. Juste une goutte Ed, ça va lui faire quoi une goutte. On dira à Carlisle qu'on la trouvée comme ça. Juste une goutte.  
- Non, Jasp, premièrement le poison que tu lui inoculeras en la mordant la tuera et deuxiemement tu seras incapable de t'arrêter tu le sais très bien. Ecoutes Jasp, je ne veux pas me battre contre toi mais s'il le faut....  
- Me dis pas que toi t'en as pas envie. Tes yeux sont noirs a toi aussi. Au pire des cas, on la tue mais on se sera régalé non. C'est le principal, t'en as pas assez de penser toujours aux humains qui nous rejettent parce qu'on est différents. Allez laisse moi goûter...  
- Jasp, tu ne penses pas ce que tu viens de dire. La soif te brouille l'esprit. Retourne a la maison, et dis a Carlisle de se dépêcher....

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière moi. Je tournai la tête l'espace d'une seconde. Il n'en fallu pas moins à Jasper pour sauter sur la jeune fille et planter ses crocs dans son cou blanc...

- NOOOOOOOOOOOON JASPER!!!!!!!!! Cria une voix féminine.....Qu'est ce que tu fais?

La voix féminine c'était Alice, la femme de Jasper. Elle lui avait sauté dessus. Jasper avait lâché la jeune fille. Alice était en colère mais avant tout elle tentait de calmer Jasper. C'était la seule capable de le faire.

J'allais récupérer le corps qui gisait a terre quand un bras me retint. C'était Carlisle.

- Je vais le faire Edward, je sais que tu as résisté mais ce n'était pas loin....Alice m'a prévenu à temps, elle a eu ne la vidiez de son sang tous les deux. Rentrons à la maison, elle a besoin de soin. Alice va chasser avec Jasper, ordonna t il, quand à toi Edward tu vas venir avec moi. Esmée s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi...


	4. Le réveil

Certains personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer, les autres sortes tous droits de l'imagination de "N elo", une superbe écrivaine.

* * *

PDV Bella

"C'est étrange elle ne réagit pas à la morsure" entendis je. Un homme venait de prononcer cette phrase. Sa voix était plaisante. Posée, sage sûrement la voix d'un homme assez âgé.

Une panique m'envahit. Où étais-je? J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux. Je n'y arrivais pas. Un peu angoissée, je tentais une seconde fois l'expérience.

La lumière était trop forte je clignai des yeux. Une fois accoutumée à la luminosité, j'aperçus la personne qui avait parlé. Il était assis au bout du canapé sur lequel j'étais allongée. Il était blond, élégant et me souriait. Sa peau était pâle et ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Ils étaient couleur or. Cet homme respirait la beauté. Il s'adressa à moi:

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Carlisle. Comment te sens-tu?  
- Suis-je morte? Êtes-vous un ange? Bredouillais-je. Ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui se passait.  
- Non malheureusement, me répondit l'homme qui s'appelait Carlisle tout en souriant. Mon fils, Edward t'as trouvée inconsciente dans la forêt. C'était il y a trois jours de ça. Tu as dû tomber et sombrer dans un coma léger. Alors comment te sens-tu?

Trop d'informations en une seule fois.. Je dormais depuis trois jours, était ce possible?...Peut être était ce la raison de ce flou...J'avais trop dormi, c'est pour cela que mes idées n'étaient pas très claires...Mais autre chose me posait problème: on m'avait trouvée gisante dans la forêt....mais qu'étais je venue faire en forêt???? Je n'en avais aucun souvenir...

- Bien, je vais....bien, merci Mr, répondis je....je n'étais moi même pas sûre de ma réponse. Je ressentais comme un noir lorsque j'essayais de me souvenir ce que je faisais dans la forêt. C'était le néant absolu. Rien.  
Cela m'inquiétais et Carlisle dû se rendre compte de quelque chose puisqu'il me demanda

- Es tu sûre? Tu sembles inquiète...  
- Bien pour être franche...je suis un peu perdue. Vous dites que j'étais dans la forêt mais je ne me souviens pas.  
Je veux dire je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie. Je ne sais même pas qui je suis ...la panique me gagnait de plus en plus  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive, ta tête en a pris un coup et c'est un traumatisme dû à ta chute mais ça reviendra.  
C'est une amnésie provisoire...  
- En êtes vous sûr? Peut être devrais je consulter un médecin? Dis-je complètement paniquée. Il faut que je voie un médecin....maintenant. C'est urgent.....j'étais terrorisée.

- Tu as devant toi, le meilleur médecin de la région, dit une voix rieuse.

Une voix vraiment agréable à écouter. A la fois rassurante, protectrice et charmante. Cette voix appartenait à un jeune homme qui devait avoir 17 ans. Il était assis non loin de Carlisle, je ne l'avais pas vu, trop préoccupée à tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de moi.

Il était sublime. J'en eus le souffle coupé. Il était aussi pâle que Carlisle et avait les mêmes yeux dorés que lui. Mais il était bien plus beau. Ses cheveux étaient de couleur Bronze et étaient ébouriffés. Son sourire, quand à lui était irrésistible. Je me sentis rougir... Il avait l'air amusé mais je sentais qu'il était méfiant. Malgré cette beauté, je ne pus réprimer un frisson. Quelque chose en lui m'intimidait....

- Voici Edward, c'est grâce a lui si tu es là. Il t'a trouvée et ramenée à la maison. Pour ce qui est du médecin je suis à ta disposition. N'hésite surtout pas. Puis je t'examiner? me demanda Carlisle

Je hochais la tête tout en regardant Edward. Ainsi j'avais eu la chance d'avoir croisé sa route. Sans lui peut être aurais je pu mourir, je lui étais reconnaissante....

Carlisle fit signe à Edward pour qu'il quitte la pièce, ce qu'il fit sur le champ.

- Tu vas devoir rester un peu de temps ici, me dit Carlisle, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. On va te donner une chambre tout a l'heure. Nous t'avions installée dans le salon afin que tu sois accompagnée pendant tout ce temps.  
- Ok, répondis-je. De toute manière je ne pense pas avoir vraiment le choix. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai une famille, et je ne saurais pas où aller...Merci de m'accueillir comme vous le faites.  
- Pas de problème. Nous le faisons de tout cœur.

Il approcha ses mains de mon visage. Au contact de sa peau, un frisson me parcouru la colonne vertébrale.  
Ses mains étaient d'une froideur. Comme s'il venait de passer des heures dehors en plein hiver sans porter de gants.

- Désolé, me dit-il, elles sont constamment froides...Mauvaise circulation....

Il se pencha pour examiner mon cou. Et prononça une phrase dont je n'étais pas sûre d'en comprendre l'origine.

- Plus rien. Comment est ce possible? Je ne comprends pas....

Il était surpris.


	5. Incompréhension

Certains personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer, les autres sortes tous droits de l'imagination de "N elo", une superbe écrivaine.

* * *

PDV Edward

Carlisle m'avait demandé de sortir pendant qu'il examinait cette fille. Elle m'intriguait.

Il m'avait fallu partir chasser avant de me poster à son chevet. Jamais je n'avais chassé aussi vite. Je n'avais qu'une chose en tête, la revoir. Mais j'avais été prévoyant, j'avais bu plus que de raison.

J'avais veillé sur elle fasciné de la voir dormir. Même si son sommeil était très agité. Elle ne cessait de remuer, son visage exprimant ce qu'elle ressentait face à ses rêves. Ou peut être était ce dû au venin que Jasper lui avait inoculé en la mordant? J'avais peur qu'elle ne transforme. Carlisle avait étudié ses réactions et pensais que la dose de poison était insuffisante pour lui permettre d'arriver à ce stade.

Je n'osais pas la toucher pour la rassurer. Je lui fredonnais les musiques qui me passaient par la tête. Le Clair de Lune de Debussy semblait lui parler plus que les autres....Je le remarquai le premier jour. Dès lors, je n'avais cessé de la fredonner...

J'aimais voir l'effet que cette mélodie produisait chez elle. Dès qu'elle commençait à remuer, tourmentée par ses rêves, je m'approchais et entamait cette douce et magnifique musique. C'était une de mes préférées. Je ne savais pas pourquoi cette musique m'apaisait lorsque je l'entendais. Les premières notes chantonnées la calmaient légèrement puis après quelques secondes sa respiration saccadée reprenait un rythme plus régulier pour finir par être une respiration normale.

Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle dormait tranquillement. Son visage d'ange m'hypnotisait. J'étais incapable de détacher mes yeux de ce que je voyais. Cette fille avait un pouvoir sur moi, elle m'envoûtait. Je ne voulais pas la quitter des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Comment était ce possible?

Je m'habituais peu à peu à son odeur. Elle me semblait moins puissante qu'avant mais elle était toujours aussi appétissante. Je me contrôlais. Néanmoins, je me méfiais du monstre qui sommeillait en moi. Je me tenais à une distance raisonnable. Même si son odeur embaumait toute la pièce, elle était moins présente dans mes narines. Et lorsque je m'approchais pour la calmer, je ne respirais pas afin de ne pas me tenter inutilement.

Ce qui me perturbait chez elle c'était toujours ce pouls irrégulier. J'en avais fait part a Carlisle qui s'en était bien entendu rendu compte. Il essayait comprendre ce phénomène...mais pensait obtenir les réponses dès qu'elle se réveillerait.

Nous étions tous émerveillés par elle. Enfin, sauf Rosalie qui ne comprenait pas toute l'attention que nous lui portions. C'était ce qu'elle prétendait. Je savais qu'elle était elle aussi intriguée par cette fille je l'avais entendue penser. Mais c'était du Rosalie tout craché. Elle n'avait pas une grosse estime pour les humains en général. Elle pensait qu'ils ne valaient pas la peine que l'on s'y intéresse. Même si cette fille avait quelques choses de non humain en elle.....

J'attendais que Carlisle ait fini avec elle, pour que je puisse enfin lui parler et surtout je n'avais qu'une envie de l'entendre penser. Bien que j'imaginais que ça devait être le chaos total dans son esprit. J'essayais donc de deviner ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser. Je pratiquais cet exercice depuis a peine quelques minutes qu'une pensée très puissante me frappa. Je reconnus immédiatement Carlisle.  
La puissance de cette pensée provenait du fait qu'il soit très surpris. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la morsure avait disparu....


	6. Présentation

Certains personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer, les autres sortes tous droits de l'imagination de "N elo", une superbe écrivaine.

* * *

PDV Carlisle

J'étais surpris. Et c'était même peu dire. J'avais supposé qu'elle ne se transformerait pas. Son corps semblait résister face aux douleurs que provoque le venin. J'en avais aussi déduit que la dose de poison injectée n'avait pas été suffisante. Elle était un cas fascinant pour moi. Comme un challenge a relevé. Je n'avais jamais vu un humain pareil. Et pourtant j'en avais croisé des humains dans mon existence en tant que médecin.

Ce qui me surprenait c'est qu'elle était guérie. Bien que cela puisse arriver, mais elle ne portait aucune cicatrice. Pourtant, une morsure de vampire laissait une marque a vie dû au contact du venin sur la peau humaine. Nous, vampires lorsque nous nous transformions la marque s'évanouissait mais elle était censée porter l'empreinte de la dentition de Jasper. Or, son cou était intact.

Elle me regardait d'un air ahuri. Ses yeux essayaient de percer à jour ce que je pensais. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'elle était et son amnésie n'allait pas nous aider. Je voulais attendre un peu avant de lui parler sérieusement. Il fallait la ménager. Elle semblait déboussolée et j'imagine que le fait de se réveiller sans savoir qui l'on est, était très perturbant.

Nous allions devoir la soutenir pendant ce temps. Peut être Jasper pourrait la calmer en cas de crise d'angoisse en lui envoyant des ondes positives. Je savais que ce dernier s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir succombé a la tentation. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour l'aider après la blessure (désormais inexistante) qu'il lui avait infligée.

Elle faisait désormais partie de la famille...du moins pour le moment. Ne sachant pas ce qu'elle était exactement. Je mourrais d'envie de le savoir, cette expression me fit légèrement sourire. J'étais déjà mort ...

- Ecoute je te propose de te présenter ma famille, lui dis-je. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont tous gentils. Veux-tu les rencontrer?

Elle hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. Essayer de penser à autre chose lui ferait du bien. Et puis, mes enfants avaient physiquement et quoique parfois quand ils le voulaient, mentalement le même âge qu'elle.  
Je sentais l'odeur d'Edward tout près d'ici. Il devait attendre derrière la porte du salon que je lui fasse signe d'entrer.

- Réunion au salon, dis-je d'une voix assez forte. En réalité, un murmure aurait suffit. Mais il valait peut être mieux ne pas révéler notre vraie nature pour le moment. Il était préférable pour tout le monde. Il fallait protéger cette fille de tout choc psychologique et par la même occasion protéger ma famille. Au cas où...

Ils patientaient aux côtés d'Edward.

**-****Tu peux ouvrir**, pensais-je. Sachant pertinemment qu'Edward n'attendait que mon signal.

* * *

**!!! ATTENTION: POINT DE VUE DE BELLA !!!**

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit et fit apparaître un superbe spectacle devant moi. J'eus le souffle coupé devant tant de beauté. L'équivalent de six dieux venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Je reconnus le garçon qui m'avait sauvé, Edward. Il m'adressa un sourire. J'essayais de lui répondre mais j'eus l'impression d'avoir esquissé un rictus a la place.

Ils étaient tous si pâles et avaient les mêmes yeux dorés. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il était tous de la même famille. Malgré le fait qu'excepté ces deux choses et qu'ils semblaient tous avoir le même âge (sauf une), ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout physiquement.

Carlisle prit la parole.

-Voici Esmée, ma femme.

Elle était vraiment jeune tout comme Carlisle. Elle semblait être quelqu'un de très doux. Ses yeux me regardèrent avec beaucoup de compassion. Elle était brune et mince. De taille moyenne. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me dit:

- Bienvenue paris nous. Tu es ici chez toi. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésites pas, appelle moi. Je t'ai préparé ta chambre, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Une vague de bien être déferla dans la pièce.  
- Merci beaucoup, dis-je. J'étais un peu abasourdie. Tout me paraissait si irréel. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce fait, car Carlisle ouvrit la bouche une seconde fois.

- Tu as déjà vu Edward qui était là tout a l'heure. Il a beaucoup veillé sur toi pendant ton sommeil.  
- Merci Edward...c'est ....gentil, je ne savais quoi dire. J'étais juste ébahie. Il était si beau.  
- Ne me remercie pas, c'est normal, répliqua t il d'une voix douce, mais son regard était comme étonné, surpris. Je ne compris pas pourquoi

Continuons les présentations, voici Emmett accompagné de Rosalie, sa fiancée.

Emmett me sourit et me lança un "bienvenue" sur un ton détaché. Il semblait le dire plus par politesse que par sincérité. Il était massif. Son imposante carrure me subjuguait. Il devait être doté d'une force impressionnante. Son visage affichait un air légèrement renfrogné.

Quand à Rosalie, la fille qui se tenait à ses côtés, elle était tout simplement parfaite. Elle était sans aucun doute la fille la plus belle de la famille. Sa longue chevelure blonde contrastait avec celle d'Esmée et l'autre fille dont je ne connaissais pas encore le nom, brunes toutes les deux. Elle était grande et mince. Elle semblait hautaine, son regard était froid et elle me fit un signe de tête lorsque Carlisle prononça son nom. Sans un sourire.

- Et voici, Jasper, continua Carlisle.

Le garçon en question, me regardait d'une étrange façon. Comme un enfant qui avait fait une bêtise et que l'on grondait. Ce même air de culpabilité s'affichait sur son visage. Il me fit un sourire gêné. Il était blond et était de taille moyenne. Cet embarras me mettait mal à l'aise...Une tension était palpable je ne savais pas d'où elle venait mais elle me faisait froid dans le dos. Il ne dit pas un mot et ce fut Carlisle qui rompu le silence en poursuivant les présentations.

- Jasper est toujours accompagné d'Alice, sa fiancée, ajouta t-il.

Une petite brune toute pétillante qui se trouvait aux côtés de Jasper me fit un salut énergique de la main. Elle semblait être dynamique, elle me sourit et me dit:

- Enchantée de te rencontrer. Elle s'approcha. Comment t'appelles-tu? Me demanda t-elle  
- Je....euh....ne sais plus...., répondis je un peu honteuse. Comment pouvais-je ne pas me souvenir de mon propre nom?  
- Elle est atteinte d'une amnésie momentanée Alice, expliqua Carlisle.  
- Eh bien dans ce cas, nous pouvons t'en trouvé un en attendant que ça te revienne, me dit elle toujours souriante. As-tu une préférence?  
- Euh...pas vraiment....répondis-je. Je n'avais aucun prénom qui me venait à l'esprit. Mais, le sourire qu'elle m'adressa me mis à l'aise, je sentais que j'allais m'entendre avec.  
- Bien alors que dirais tu de...euh voyons...., commença Alice  
- Tess!

Je me retournai vers celui qui avait prononcé cette phrase. C'était Edward.

- Je trouve ce prénom très joli, il t'irait comme un gant, dit il d'un air gêné en tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

- Oui, Tess c'est très joli, approuva Esmée. Cela te convient il?

Je hochais la tête. Ainsi ce garçon me trouvait digne de porter ce nom. Je l'acceptais volontiers.

- Super alors, j'officialise ma présentation. Tess, vraiment enchantée de te renc..., dit Alice en se dirigeant vers moi.

Arrivée a une vingtaine de centimètres de moi, elle se stoppa net, son sourire se fana et ses yeux semblèrent éteints. Cela dura quelques minutes. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Les autres se lançaient des regards paniqués.

Un silence de mort régna sur l'assemblée jusqu'a ce qu'Alice, s'évanouit et tomba à terre....


	7. Puissance et pouvoir

Certains personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer, les autres sortes tous droits de l'imagination de "N elo", une superbe écrivaine.

* * *

PDV Alice

Carlisle était en train de faire les présentations. Nous devions nous comporter comme de parfaits humains. Chose qui n'était pas si facile puisque nous ne nous souvenions plus vraiment de cette période. Nous étions vampires depuis plusieurs décennies. De plus, lors de la transformation nous perdions la quasi-totalité de nos souvenirs humains. Se comporter comme une humaine signifiait respirer. Étant morts nous n'avions plus vraiment besoin de cette fonction « vitale ». J'inspirais donc.

Je comprenais maintenant mieux pourquoi Jasper avait craqué dans la forêt. Elle dégageait une odeur délicieusement attirante. Si particulière, l'odeur que tout vampire rêverait d'avoir dans ses narines au moins une fois dans son éternité. Mais les humains avec une odeur aussi alléchante se faisaient rares. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment sentie la dernière fois. Mais la dans cette pièce, son parfum chatouillait mes narines.

Je voulais aller la voir pendant son coma mais Edward, effrayé par le comportement de Jasper avait préféré qu'on ne s'en approche pas trop. « Il serait plus raisonnable de ne pas se frotter à la tentation inutilement » nous avait il dit.

Mais je ne connaissais que trop Edward. Il s'inquiétait pour cette fille plus qu'il ne l'aurait été en temps normal. La seule personne autorisée à rester dans la pièce avec elle et Edward était Carlisle. Il était devenu presque irritable. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Mais une chose était sûre elle aurait la chance d'être sous la protection bienveillante de mon frère...

Ce qui était certain, c'est que j'avais eu une vision, dans laquelle, elle était un membre de la famille a part entière. Je m'étais vue sourire plus que jamais à ses côtés. Il semblait que nous allions devenir de grandes amies. Je m'étais empressée de l'annoncer à tout le monde en m'imaginant déjà les séances interminables de shopping ensemble.

Carlisle était en train de parler d'Edward. Ce dernier se raidit. Il se comportait de façon inhabituelle depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée. Pour preuve, il n'avait pas touché son piano depuis trois jours. Chose impensable lorsque l'on connaissait Edward. Il se comportait comme s'il était amoureux. A cette pensée, il leva la tête.

Mince! Parfois trop plongée dans mes pensées, j'ai tendance à oublier qu'Edward entend tout. Tout parfaitement tout. C'en était même parfois agaçant. Même dans notre propre esprit, nous n'avions pas le moyen d'être en paix. Mais cette fille était totalement envoûtée par Edward. Dans ses yeux marron, je pouvais apercevoir la force de désir qu'elle éprouvait. Elle n'avait détaché son regard de lui que lorsque Carlisle continuait a présenter les autres.

Ce fut le tour de Jasper, je lui tenais la main et la serra plus fort afin de lui faire comprendre que j'étais la et que j'avais confiance, il se contrôlerait. Jasper était constamment tendu, mais aujourd'hui la tension était réellement palpable dans l'atmosphère. Un froid s'était installé sur la pièce. Cette fille semblait de moins en moins à l'aise et surtout intimidée par Jasper. Elle le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés et la crainte se lisait dans son regard.

Vint mon tour. J'allais détendre l'atmosphère. Je me présentais en m'approchant lui demandant son prénom. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Amnésie Provisoire selon Carlisle. Il fallait lui en trouver un, elle était d'accord. Je réfléchissais mais je n'en avais aucun qui ne lui correspondait. Tout a coup, Edward ouvrit la bouche et prononça « Tess ». Ainsi il devait avoir quelque chose de particulier pour lui donner le nom qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Nous ne savions pas pourquoi mais Edward était dingue de ce prénom. Carlisle pensait que ça devait venir du temps où il était humain.

Je regardais Tess, ses yeux pleins de gratitude envers Edward. Je m'approchais encore pour lui faire la bise lorsque qu'une vision arriva. Une vision étrange. Je voyais très flou, impossible de discerner quoique ce soit. Une vague puissante se mêla a mon pouvoir. Je ne pouvais plus me contrôler. Je voyais les mêmes images tournoyer autour de moi de plus en plus vite. Les seules choses qui ressortaient de cette vision étaient le visage de trois êtres.

Le premier était très pâle, ses yeux étaient noirs et ce que je pu en comprendre il était furieux. Il parlait de retrouver quelqu'un. Le second semblait un peu plus sauvage, Il était massif et grand. Il état peut être même plus grand qu'Emmett.  
Je sentais son odeur. Il me donnait envie de vomir. Il était répugnant. Pour la première fois depuis ma transformation, je pouvais sentir un parfum lors d'une vision. En temps normal, elle ne s'arrêtait qu'a la vue et l'ouïe. Je sentais quelques pouvoirs malsains dans cette vague de puissance.

La troisième personne n'était pas distincte du tout. Elle était blonde et ne cessait de répéter qu'elle n'aurait pas dû laisser les deux autres s'occuper de cette affaire. Elle était assise et tenait une photo dans ses mains. C'était celle de Tess. La femme blonde se retourna, son visage était vraiment flou, c'était comme si elle me regardait et elle prononça ses simples mots d'un ton détaché: « Nous allons donc devoir retrouver ma fille et tuer tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de notre chemin. Avec énormément de cruauté. Je m'ennuie tellement en ce moment...Je veux de l'action, du sang et des morts » Ce dernier mot me fit froid dans le dos.

Je n'arrivais pas à lutter contre cette puissance qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Mes forces commencèrent a quitter mon corps. Je luttais, je criais aux autres de stopper cette torture. C'était douloureux. J'avais l'impression que l'on me lacérait le corps des milliers de fois. Ma tête tournait, mon équilibre n'était plus présent. J'en pleurais de douleur. Je suppliais d'arrêter, je criais jusqu'à m'en rompre les cordes vocales. Mais personne ne semblait m'entendre. La peur s'empara de moi, m'empêchant de supplier Edward mentalement. J'étais perdue. Moi, vampire allait mourir entourée par ceux que j'aime, impuissants devant ce qu'ils voyaient.

Ma vision avait disparue mais la puissance continuait. C'était comme si cette force voulait me balayer. Je ne me sentais plus la force de lutter. Je sanglotais une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres....


	8. Autour du piano

Certains personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer, les autres sortes tous droits de l'imagination de "N elo", une superbe écrivaine.

* * *

PDV Edward

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Alice était inconsciente. J'essayais de me connecter à ses pensées mais elle n'en avait pas dû à son coma. Contrairement à celui de Tess, le sommeil de ma sœur était extrêmement paisible. Et comme elle n'avait pas besoin de respirer c'était comme si elle était morte...une seconde fois.

Ca me rendait fou de voir Alice dans cet état. Elle était paisible et semblait heureuse mais il était anormal qu'un vampire s'évanouisse. Je ressassais la scène dont nous avions tous été témoin.  
Alice avec son énergie et sa gentillesse habituelle avait su mettre Tess à l'aise. Puis tout a coup alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la toucher elle avait eu une vision. Celle-ci était spéciale puisque Alice s'était stoppée depuis quelques minutes.

En temps normal ces vision duraient quelques dizaines de secondes, une minute tout au plus mais jamais aussi longtemps. Le temps s'était comme arrêté lorsque tout cela c'était passé. Jasper qui était tendu suite à la faute qu'il avait commise dans la forêt était devenu totalement terrifié en voyant sa moitié ne pas se remettre de sa vision. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais oublier l'inquiétude qui avait habité son visage lorsque Alice était tombée a terre.

Ses yeux dorés s'étaient complètement écarquillés, il tremblait. Il avait été bien entendu le premier a la récupérer, la prenant dans ses bras totalement paniqué. Sa lèvre inférieure ne cessait de trembler comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Mais non, il n'en fut rien. Il fallait dire que nous pleurions très rarement. Même quasiment jamais dans une éternité. Nous devions être très très mal pour pleurer. C'est une chose d'extraordinaire de voir un vampire pleurer.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que la présence de Tess avait un rapport avec l'évanouissement d'Alice. En fait j'en étais quasiment certain. Mais que s'était il exactement passé? Qu'avais bien pu vivre Alice pendant ce temps? Tant de questions sans réponses.

Une chose était sûre, cela avait dû être intense pour provoquer chez elle un coma.

Je crois que j'en voulais légèrement à Tess, d'avoir mis Alice dans cet état. Même si après tout ce n'était sûrement pas de sa faute. J'avais vu l'incompréhension qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'Alice avait eu sa vision.

J'étais assis devant mon piano, en pensant tout ceci. Je n'avais pas joué depuis que j'avais rencontré Tess. Mais maintenant je n'en avais pas la moindre envie. Disons qu'aucune mélodie ne me vint à l'esprit. Machinalement j'avais mes mains au dessus des touches mais je ne jouais pas. Je n'avais aucune inspiration. Trop de choses incompréhensibles c'était déroulées et surtout trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Celle qui me revenait le plus souvent concernait Tess. Que pouvait-elle être?  
Mi humaine c'était certain mais l'autre moitié m'était totalement inconnue.

Soudain, une délicieuse odeur vint se joindre à moi. Je me retournai. C'était elle, Tess. Elle se tenait debout devant moi, elle semblait encore faible. Son pouls toujours aussi irrégulier. A sa vue, la légère rancœur que j'avais ressentis peu de temps auparavant s'évaporait.

- Je peux me joindre à toi? Me demanda-t-elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était vraiment irrésistible. Elle était gênée mais avait sûrement besoin de compagnie. J'essayais de me concentrer sur ses pensées. Elle avait beau être à côté de moi, c'était un silence total. C'était comme si elle ne pensait pas. Ou peut être en sa présence mon pouvoir déraillait. Je me concentrai sur les pensées de Jasper.  
Il était très inquiet.

« Réveille toi, allez ouvre les yeux et parle nous!!! S'il te plaît...Je suis plus rien sans toi »

Non, mon pouvoir fonctionnait parfaitement. Je la regardais alors sans cligner des yeux. J'étais absorbé par mes propres pensées. Tess était vraiment spéciale. Je le savais depuis que je l'avais trouvée mais je ne cessais de m'en étonner.

Elle se tenait toujours debout, attendant que je lui réponde ou encore que je réagisse.  
- Edward? Dit-elle.

Mon prénom dans sa bouche était tout simplement exquis. J'aurais voulu l'entendre le répéter. Il sonnait comme quelque chose de doux et merveilleux.  
- Edward? Répéta-t-elle. Tu m'entends?

Ceci confirma l'impression que j'avais eu. Je ne me lasserai jamais de l'entendre m'appeler. Le son de sa voix était si doux et lorsqu'elle prononçait mon prénom, cela me faisait un effet plutôt inattendu.  
Si mon cœur avait pu battre, je suis sûr qu'il se serait affolé.

Je secouais la tête afin de reprendre mes esprits.

- Pardonne-moi, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, lui répondis-je.  
- Je comprends, tu es inquiet pour Alice. Je suis désolée pour elle. J'espère qu'elle va vite se remettre sur pied, me dit elle avec un sourire gêné t compatissant.

Elle s'approcha pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'eut un mouvement de recul, elle s'en aperçut et se stoppa net.

- Excuse-moi, mes nerfs sont un peu à vif en ce moment, expliquais-je. Ce n'était pas la vérité, bien sûr. Mais nous devions rester humains à ses yeux et je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je préférais ne pas trop m'approcher d'elle de peur de perdre la tête comme ce qui avait failli m'arriver lorsque je l'ai rencontrée.

- Je voulais te remercier pour ce prénom, Tess, c'est très joli. Ma réaction était étrange tout à l'heure et j'en suis désolée. Mais je t'avoue que je suis perdue, je ne me souviens pas de mon passé, je me réveille dans une pièce qui m'est totalement inconnue. Ne te vexe pas mais même si ta famille et toi vous me semblez très gentils, je ne connais rien de vous et quelque part ça me fait un peu peur...Il me faut juste un peu de temps je crois.

- Oui, c'est normal, répondis-je un peu surpris. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ne pas savoir à l'avance ce qu'on allait me dire. J'étais un peu perturbé. Mais c'était en même temps agréable, c'était étrange je me sentais un peu plus...humain. Cela me manquait parfois.

Seulement parfois, parce qu'être plus fort et plus rapide que la majorité des êtres qui peuplent ce monde était une chose que j'appréciais énormément. Et pouvoir entendre les pensées des gens qui m'entouraient avaient parfois ses avantages. Mais être immortel, cela était excitant, au début du moins, après quelques décennies, je me lassais de revivre incessamment plus ou moins les mêmes journées,  
De revivre les mêmes années scolaires, de repasser les mêmes examens, et surtout de devoir sans arrêt déménager car nous ne vieillissions pas.

Quand au prénom Tess, il était le prénom de quelqu'un que j'avais aimé dans ma vie humaine. C'était le seul souvenir qu'il me restait. Bien que ce dernier fut vague. C'était le prénom de ma petite sœur qui décéda très jeune de la grippe espagnole. Maladie qui aurait dû me faire mourir si Carlisle n'était pas intervenu pour me transformer. Mais je ne pouvais pas le dire à la nouvelle Tess. Je n'en avais d'ailleurs jamais parlé à personne.

- Tu n'as donc aucun souvenir de ta vie passée, même pas quelques bribes? Lui demandais-je  
- Non pas le moindre, répondit elle regardant légèrement dans la vague. Tu sais jouer?  
- Un peu, lorsque j'ai besoin de me vider l'esprit je joue, tu veux essayer?  
- Je ne sais pas jouer, ou du moins je n'en ai pas le souvenir.  
- Tu peux toujours tapoter quelques touches parfois ça fait du bien...  
- Pourquoi pas. Je peux toujours essayer, dit-elle timidement. Puis se renfrogna et ajouta avec une moue irrésistible, Te moques pas de moi si c'est vraiment affreux...  
- Je n'oserais pas, répondis je avec un sourire sincère.

Elle me rendit mon sourire. Un sourire sur son visage d'ange. Elle était encore plus belle souriante, que je ne l'avais imaginée.

Tess releva ses manches, et s'installa devant le piano, je me reculais légèrement. Elle posa ses doigts sur les touches et commença a jouer. Dès les premières notes, j'avais reconnu le morceau. Elle était époustouflante. Il y a quelques secondes à peine, elle ignorait si elle avait appris à jouer.  
Elle semblait a l'aise avec le clavier, elle interprétait cette musique que j'aimais tant: Le Clair de lune de Debussy. Cette musique que je lui fredonnais.

Encore une fois, je me surpris à penser que cette fille était épatante.  
Elle s'arrêta et me regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Il y a un problème? Demanda-t-elle, C'est si horrible que ça?  
- Non au contraire, j'imagine que tu as appris à jouer auparavant. Cette mélodie est très célèbre. C'est d'ailleurs l'une de mes préférées et je sais que tu l'apprécies aussi.  
- Comment ça?  
- Quand tu étais inconsciente je te la fredonnais souvent pour te calmer. J'imagine que tu connais cet air de ton passé.  
- Et bien finalement, tu sembles connaître plus de choses sur mon propre passé que moi-même.  
- ça te reviendra, j'en suis certain.

J'allais ajouter quelque chose quand Carlisle ouvrit le porte du salon, une expression soulagée se lisait sur son visage. Je savais ce qu'il allait dire.

- Bonne nouvelle Alice est réveillée, dit-il. Elle semble être en pleine forme.


	9. Un danger plane

Certains personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer, les autres sortes tous droits de l'imagination de "N elo", une superbe écrivaine.

* * *

PDV Edward

Dès que j'avais franchi le seuil de la porte, je vis le sourire d'Alice illuminer la pièce. Parfois elle m'étonnait, même dans les pires situations, elle arrivait à rester positive et à garder le sourire. Elle était forte. Même si là en l'occurrence c'était un masque....  
Je vis quelques flashs de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Je ressentais énormément de souffrance dans ce que j'avais vu.

Jasper serrait Alice dans ses bras. Il avait eu la peur de sa longue et éternelle vie. La peur de perdre le seul être qui le comprenait réellement. De perdre une partie de son âme. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux le soulagement de pouvoir tenir sa moitié à nouveau. Il était vrai que nous ne savions pas si Alice allait se réveiller ou pas. Nous nous étions tous vraiment inquiété. Et le fait que Carlisle n'avait aucune explication à nous donner était loin de nous rassurer.

Je ne savais pas encore exactement quelle tournure allait prendre la discussion qui nous attendait. Tess était là, à coté de moi, soulagée de voir Alice sourire. Le seul problème étant que nous ne pouvions discuter librement sans nous dévoiler. Je pouvais communiquer avec Alice sans problèmes, je n'avais qu'à lire ses pensées. Mais nous ne pouvions les communiquer au reste de la famille sans en parler à haute voix.

Tout le monde avait demandé à Alice comment elle se sentait. Bien, avait-elle répondu avec un petit sourire. Cela signifiait qu'elle était encore plus ou moins sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait vécu auparavant. Un silence régnait car nous ne savions comment aborder le sujet sans révéler notre vraie Nature.

Esmée prit alors la parole.

- Dis moi, Tess, tu dois être morte de faim tu n'as rien avalé depuis trois jours.  
- J'avoue que mon estomac gronde un peu.  
- Il est préférable que tu ailles manger quelque chose Tess, dit Carlisle, après ce que tu as vécu ton corps et toi avez besoin de reprendre des forces.  
- J'avoue qu'avec ce qui s'est passé récemment je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'aller faire des courses. Tess, ça te dit de venir avec moi? Proposa Esmée. Prendre l'air te fera le plus grand bien et tu pourras prendre ce dont tu as envie.

Étant vampire, il était vrai que nous avions négligé ce détail. Tess allait avoir besoin de manger. Esmée avait eu une idée de génie. Cette dernière pensa : « Vous me raconterez plus tard, il faut ménager Tess, ça serait trop dur pour elle de comprendre tout cela maintenant, et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en condition pour apprendre tout ceci aujourd'hui »

Je lui souris en guise de réponse.

Tess prête à partir se rapprocha de moi et me murmura:

- Alors, A plus tard, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

A ce moment, si j'avais pu, j'aurais rougi. Mais il n'en était rien. Il y avait bien longtemps que mon visage ne s'était pas empourpré. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux. Le seul geste qui trahissait ma gêne.

Elle lança un dernier regard aux autres avec un léger sourire et tourna les talons pour suivre Esmée. Nous allions avoir du temps devant nous pour pouvoir discuter.

La seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit c'est que Tess ne s'était adressée qu'à moi. A moi tout seul. J'avais envie de sourire à ce moment, mais je me retins. Nous étions libres de discuter sans aucune retenue. Mais de l'autre côté, j'avais envie que Tess reste. Lorsque la porte se referma, je ressentais un vide à mes côtés.

Nous ne voulions pas débuter la conversation tant que nous n'aurons pas entendu le vrombissement de la voiture de Esmée. Il était préférable de jouer la carte de la prudence. En attendant que Tess et Esmée partent, nous nous assîmes tous sur le lit d'Alice. Et chacun d'entre nous la prit dans ses bras. Nous avions eu très peur de la perdre. Le moteur de la voiture d'Esmée se fit entendre et le bruit s'éloigna.  
Carlisle regarda Alice avec beaucoup de douceur. Il était désolé par ce qu'elle a vécu il y a de ça quelques heures.

-Alice, dit-il, je sais que ce que tu as vécu a été difficile pour toi. Nous ne voulons pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais nous devons profiter du fait que Tess ne soit pas là en pour pouvoir en discuter.  
Te sens-tu prête à en parler?

Elle hocha la tête pour répondre. Son sourire s'était évanoui. Alice savait qu'il fallait en parler pendant que nous en avions l'opportunité. Elle souffla un grand coup, un réflexe qu'elle avait du garder de son « humanité »

- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment vous avez vécu la scène de votre côté, dit elle, mais une fois proche de Tess, j'ai senti une énorme puissance autour de moi. Ses ondes étaient malsaines, peut être était dû à un surplus de puissance. Face à cette vague énorme, mon pouvoir n'a fait que gonfler. Je le sentais. Une vision m'est apparue. Très floue, pas du tout le même genre de vision que d'habitude.  
Mais cette puissance était trop pour moi. Je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mon pouvoir. Et les seules choses que je distinguais tournaient autour de moi de plus en plus vite. Ça me donnait le tournis. De plus, j'ai commencé à paniquer, ma concentration est devenue de plus en plus faible. Tout était totalement hors de contrôle. Puis j'ai ressenti une...douleur....très violente. J'ai cru que....enfin... je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais totalement angoissée. Et cette puissance... qui ne cessait d'augmenter et me blesser toujours un peu plus...Je..., sa voix se brisa, j'ai hurlé, crié de toutes mes forces....Je vous ai supplié d'arrêter ça....Je souffrais énormément. Elle déglutit. Mais rien n'y faisait. C'était comme si,...comme si... vous étiez dans un monde parallèle au mien...Je vous voyais, j'ai cru que j'allais..., elle sanglotait, ...enfin que c'était ma ...dernière heure. Et cette douleur devenait de plus en plus forte chaque seconde.

Elle s'arrêta. Nous la regardions tous choqués par la violence de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée. Nous ne pensions pas qu'elle avait souffert a ce point. Même Rosalie, qui n'exprimait que très rarement ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était laissée aller. Ses yeux étaient empreints d'une tristesse incroyable.

- J'ai pleuré de douleur, de tristesse, de...De panique. J'ai pleuré de toutes les émotions que j'ai pu ressentir à ce moment la. Jamais je n'avais été capable de ressentir autant d'émotions en même temps. Puis, j'étais complètement épuisée de lutter contre une force beaucoup plus puissante que moi. Je me voyais mourir sans avoir eu l'occasion de vous avoir dit ....Adieu.

Elle prononça ce dernier mot à voix basse comme si le murmurer minimalisait l'impact qu'il pourrait avoir sur nous. Nous l'avions tous entendu distinctement.

- Je me suis sentie légère et ensuite ça a été le noir total jusqu'à ce que je me réveille ici il y a de cela quelques minutes.

Nous étions tous silencieux. Nous ne pouvions imaginer le calvaire qu'avait vécu Alice, mais une chose était sûre, si même en parler la faisait souffrir, il fallait décupler par cent au moins la détresse qu'elle avait dû vivre à ce moment la.

J'avais envie de pleurer. Nous compatissions. Jasper avait resserré son étreinte et murmurait à l'oreille d'Alice. Cette dernière laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son bien aimé. Sa présence la réconfortait énormément. Je devinais qu'il avait dû lui envoyer une vague de bien être grâce à son don.

Ce silence de mort était pesant. Personne n'osait ou ne pouvait ouvrir la bouche.

Jasper, après l'avoir regardé de l'air le plus triste qu'il m'était donné de voir sur son visage, lui posa une question.

- Mais qu'as-tu vu dans ta vision?

- Eh bien, il y avait trois personnes. Le premier, était un vampire. Furieux, même hors de lui. Son obsession était de retrouver quelqu'un. Je ne l'ai pas bien vu physiquement. Ma vision était loin d'être nette. Mais son teint pâle, ses yeux noirs et sa façon de s'exprimer, ne faisaient aucun doute. C'était un vampire.  
Le deuxième, était un homme imposant. Je pense pouvoir dire qu'il était plus grand qu'Emmett.

Emmett pris sa mine la plus renfrognée possible en disant sur un ton faussement outré:

- Comment? C'est possible? Je suis déçu

Il plaisantait, ce qui arracha un sourire à Alice. Elle été encore très traumatisée par toute cette histoire. Alice était loin d'être le genre de personne à devenir dépressive pour un rien. Mais cet évènement l'avait vraiment secouée.

- C'était un Loup, ajouta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas pu distinguer son visage.  
- Es tu certaine qu'il s'agissait d'un loup? demanda doucement Carlisle.  
- Je n'en ai pas le moindre doute du monde. J'ai cru que j'allais vomir en sentant son odeur. Une puanteur pareille ça ne pouvait qu'être qu'un loup garou.  
- Tu l'as senti? Carlisle semblait étonné. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais te servir de l'odorat pendant tes visions, ajouta-t-il.  
- A vrai dire, c'est nouveau. Mais j'imagine que c'est encore une fois cette vague de puissance qui a provoqué tout cela. Il y avait une troisième personne. C'était une femme, blonde très froide. Je me souviens qu'elle tenait une photo de Tess dans ses mains. Elle parlait de la retrouver et de tuer tous ceux qui l'en empêcherai. Cette femme me faisait froid dans le dos. Elle disait être la mère de Tess. Une chose est sûre, si nous avons trouvé Tess, c'est parce que ou du moins j'en déduis qu'elle était en train de fuir.  
Fuir qui? Ou plutôt quoi? Ça je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.  
Tess est en danger. Et si elle ne recouvre pas la mémoire très vite. Nous ne pourrons rien faire pour la protéger. Il va peut être falloir que nous la bousculions un peu.

Ces dernières phrases eurent un impact sur moi. Je réalisais que l'attraction que Tess avait sur moi était peut être quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple attirance. En moi, une voix pleine de haine voulait s'exprimer.

« Qu'ils viennent, qu'ils essayent ne serait ce qu'oser porter le regard sur elle, je les poursuivrais, chasserais et je les réduirais en cendre jusqu'au dernier. »

Je fus surpris par la violence de cette pensée. Ce n'était pas du tout mon genre. J'évitais toute sorte de haine ou violence d'habitude. Je me décidais de réfréner ses pensées mais je n'eu pas le temps de me pencher plus sur le sujet car mon téléphone prit vie dans ma poche.

Je glissais ma main dans cette dernière, attrapai mon portable et regardai le numéro qui s'affichait.

Je levai la tête, les autres me regardaient.

- C'est Esmée, prononçais-je d'un air grave.

* * *

Ceci sera le dernier chapitre. Je serai absente pour un durée de une semaine. Je rentre lundi, vous aurez donc les suites, avec de la chance lundi soir ou alors mardi dans la journée.


	10. Vraie Nature

Certains personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer, les autres sortes tous droits de l'imagination de "N elo", une superbe écrivaine.

* * *

PDV Edward

Je regardais interloqué mon téléphone. Esmée qui m'appelait cela signifiait que c'est urgent.  
Je redoutais de décrocher mais l'image de Tess qui me souriait lorsque nous étions assis devant le piano me décida.

Je répondis.

-Esmée? Demandais-je d'un ton posé. Mais intérieurement j'étais tout simplement terrifié qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de grave.  
- Oui, Edward c'est moi. Peux-tu venir? Me demanda-t-elle. C'est assez urgent....  
- Que se passe t-il ? Est-ce que vous êtes suivies ou encore menacées. Y a-t-il quelqu'un avec vous qui pourrait vous faire du mal?  
- Euh pas exactement, mais viens immédiatement, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir contenir Tess. A dire vrai, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais s'il te plaît ne tarde pas. Nous sommes au centre commercial. Je te fais confiance pour arriver dès que possible.  
- Dois-je venir accompagner? Demandais-je à tout hasard.  
- Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire. A tout de suite.  
- A tout de suite, dis j'en raccrochant.

Je levais la tête, tout le monde avait entendu. Nous étions tous vraiment surpris que pouvait-il se passer en ce moment même au centre commercial?  
Il fallait que je me presse...  
J'allais quitter la pièce en courant quand Carlisle me dit

- Je viens avec toi.  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, peut être devrais tu rester là avec Alice. On ne sait jamais il vaudrait mieux être prudent.  
- Tu as raison, ne jouons pas avec le feu. Euh Jasper... tu vas rester là aux côtés d'Alice c'est préférable.  
Rose, tu l'accompagnes, ordonna Carlisle.

Elle se leva à contre cœur, je l'arrêtais.

- Non, elle ne vient pas, dis je froidement. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait été très amicale tout à l'heure envers Tess. Si Esmée ne peut pas contenir Tess, il est préférable qu'elle soit entourée par quelqu'un qui puisse la mettre à l'aise ou du moins qui n'aie rien contre elle. Je ne pense pas que Rosalie fasse partie de ces deux catégories, finis-je en la toisant du regard.

Elle baissa la tête.

Carlisle approuva et regarda Emmett. C'était le seul qui finalement pouvait venir. Alice était encore trop faible....Je n'étais pas satisfait, j'aurais préféré y aller seul mais je ne voulais pas perdre de temps à débattre alors que Tess et Esmée étaient peut être en danger.

Je quittais la maison, Emmett me suivait. Nous nous dirigions vers le garage pour prendre ma voiture.  
Ma Volvo. Je l'aimais cette voiture. Rapide, puissante et très confortable. Elle était ma plus fidèle compagne.

Je roulais à vive allure. Je sentais les yeux d'Emmett braqués sur moi. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Je n'avais pas envie de parler.

Nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre. J'étais, je l'avoue un peu angoisser ne sachant pas vraiment ce que j'allais découvrir une fois sur place. Je redoutais l'état de Tess.  
Une phrase ne cessait de se répercuter dans ma tête, une phrase qu'Esmée avait prononcée. Je n'étais pas sûr d'en comprendre le sens exact.

Je me remémorais la conversation téléphonique.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir contenir Tess»

C'était mot pour mot la phrase qu'Esmée avait prononcée de l'autre côté du combiné  
Cela voulait dire que Tess devait être dans un état impressionnant. Esmée se connaissait parfaitement.  
Elle savait si elle était capable ou non de gérer une situation. Dans ce cas, elle semblait l'ignorer.

Esmée était un vampire, elle était donc dotée elle aussi de force et de vitesse surhumaines. Il est vrai qu'Esmée était très douce, mais je ne doutais pas que lorsqu'elle était face à une situation périlleuse elle pouvait aussi se montrer dangereuse.

Mes mains se mirent a trembler. Emmett le remarqua. Il n'était pas le genre de personne a questionner pour un rien. Mais je savais qu'il se souciait de moi. Je me renfrognai. J'étais la dernière personne pour qui il fallait se soucier sur cette Terre. Cette dernière pensée m'arracha un grognement.

- Ed, je ne pense pas que tu dois te soucier à ce point. Tess est avec Esmée, qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui arriver? Tu devrais te détendre un peu et surtout quoiqu'il se passe ou se dise tout a l'heure, promets moi de ne pas agir sur un coup de tête.

Je réalisais que finalement Emmett me connaissait plus que je ne le pensais. Il est vrai qu'il ne parlait que très peu, mais cela lui donnait plus de temps pour observer.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux tenir une telle promesse, Em. Tu me connais...  
- Dis, c'est elle? Me demanda t il?  
- Elle qui? Tu peux m'éclairer parce que je t'avouerais que je n'ai aucune idée du sujet dont tu es en train de parler...  
- Tess. Penses tu qu'il puisse s'agir de la fille qui te soit destinée? Ta moitié...Suis-je assez clair???  
- Pour te dire la vérité, je n'en sais rien du tout. Tout ce que je sais pour le moment, c'est qu'en ce moment, à ses côtés je me sens bien. Mais j'ai toujours cette crainte de ne pas résister. Cette odeur, Em, elle me rend fou. J'en suis accroc. Quelque part, je souhaite ne jamais l'avoir trouvée, tant je souffre, de ne pas pouvoir agir avec elle comme je le veux. Tu dois sûrement penser que c'est trop rapide et que je la connais pas encore mais pourtant ce sentiment de frustration quand je me contrôle pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras, lui caresser les cheveux ou encore l'embrasser, est bien présent.  
- Non je ne trouve pas ça rapide. Tu sais, l'amour ça ne se commande et ne se contrôle pas. Et c'est d'autant plus vrai pour nous. Il nous suffit d'une seconde pour être plus amoureux qu'un simple humain dans toute sa vie. Nous ressentons les choses de manière complètement différentes. Ed, sincèrement je pense que c'est Tess, ta moitié. Elle aussi semble complètement accroc à toi. Et de toi à moi, elle est plutôt jolie, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.  
Puis il ajouta  
- Ne le répète surtout pas a Rose parce qu'il se pourrait que Tess passe un très mauvais quart d'heure sans savoir pourquoi.

Emmett avait gagné, il avait réussi à me redonner le sourire. De plus, parler de Tess m'avait calmé.

- Merci Em, dis-je en garant la voiture.  
- Mais qu'acoustiquais-je? S'étonna Emmett, Monsieur Edward Cullen vient de me remercier directement et en personne. C'est un scoop à mettre à la Une de Forks News, mesdames et Messieurs!

Je décochais un coup de poing dans l'épaule d'Emmett et ris accompagné de ce dernier. Mais je me stoppais très vite. Quelque chose me dérangeait. Emmett aussi l'avait remarqué.

- Il faut peut être qu'on presse, ça pue le cabot à plein nez!

Emmett confirma ce que je pensais, nous étions à proximité d'un ou peut être deux loups garous.  
Nous avions accéléré le pas, ce qui équivalait à courir a vitesse humaine.

J'essayais de me concentrer sur le parfum de Tess, mais la puanteur des ces loups me perturbaient l'odorat. Il m'était introuvable. Une autre raison de les haïr en plus de leur puanteur dégoûtante....

- Edward te voilà!!, dit Esmée en m'apercevant. Tu arrives à temps. Je sens sa colère augmenter secondes après secondes. Tu es le seul je pense a pouvoir la calmer.

Tess était dos à moi. Elle était immobile et semblait fixer un point.

C'est alors que je compris le sens de la phrase d'Esmée prononcée plus tôt.

Je ne reconnais pas Tess. Elle dégageait une telle haine et colère que s'en était effrayant.  
Je me postais a côté d'elle, luttant contre cette puissance qui effectivement ne cessait d'accroître.

- Tess, c'est moi, Edward, dis-je. Je me contenais pour ne pas la toucher. Suite à ce qu'avait vécu Alice auparavant, je préférais être prudent. De plus, cette fois ci, la puissance émanait de la colère de Tess. J'imaginais qu'elle serait encore plus destructrice.

Tess ne répondait pas. J'essayais de trouver ce qu'elle fixait, peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, je trouverai la raison de cet état. Je cherchais, en essayant de regarder dans la même direction. C'est alors que je repérais une nouvelle fois cette odeur immonde.

Je trouvais facilement d'où elle provenait.

Il était en face. Lui, la dernière chose que j'avais envie de voir a ce moment là. Son odeur m'incommodait mais je ne le montrais pas,.

Il était grand, brun, les cheveux ébouriffés. Il nous fixait désormais tous les deux de ses yeux marron. Il portait un T-shirt vert pistache qui laissait apparaître sa musculature assez impressionnante. Il était presque aussi musclé qu'Emmet.

Tess, lâcha entre ses dents,

- Crève sale chien...., cette voix froide qui avait été prononcée parvenait de la bouche de Tess. Elle était totalement opposée a ce que j'avais entendu auparavant. Elle était glaciale, arrogante et m'aurait donné la chair de poule si cela avait été possible.

Cette phrase me choqua. Ainsi Tess savait qu'il n'était pas humain. Comment était ce possible?  
Ce pouvoir colérique commençait à être un peu trop fort. Je préférais agir maintenant et me poser des questions plus tard.

- Emmett, dis je, fais moi sortir ce sale cabot a deux pattes s'il te plaît.  
- Oh mais avec plaisir, mon cher Ed.

Esmée le stoppa sur sa lancée.

- En douceur, Emmett, nous n'avons pas besoin de plus de problèmes.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit ce dernier. Je serais doux comme un agneau.

En moins de temps qu'il ne suffit pour le dire, Emmett l'avait rejoint. Comprenant qu'il pouvait gérer parfaitement la situation, je me concentrais sur Tess.

Sa colère avait déformé ses traits d'habitudes si beaux. Ses cheveux semblaient beaucoup plus longs, son odeur était différente. C'est pourquoi je n'avais pas pu la repérer en entrant. Elle avait une odeur acide, amère et repoussante.

Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens.

Ils étaient totalement changés eux aussi.

Je me remémorais le moment du piano une nouvelle fois. J'en étais certain, ses yeux étaient marrons lorsque que l'avais regardé sourire.

Maintenant, ses yeux étaient rouges sang traversés verticalement par une ligne dorée.  
Sa peau était translucide. Elle avait blanchi. Excepté les yeux et l'odeur, elle avait tout d'un vampire.

Sa colère ne s'apaisait pas. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Me sentant impuissant face à elle comme je l'avais été face à Alice quelque heure auparavant.  
- Tess, dis-je, calme toi. Il est parti. Je suis là pour toi. Quoiqu'il se passe....Je ne pense pas que ce soit un hasard que ce soit moi qui t'aie trouvée. Je pense que nous devions nous rencontrer. Que telle était notre destinée. Je m'étonnais moi-même de l'aveu que j'étais en train de faire. Tu fais partie de ma vie à présent et tu n'es pas prête de la quitter.

A ces mots, elle tourna la tête vers moi. Ses yeux commençaient à s'assombrir. Je supposais qu'ils reprenaient leur couleur naturelle.

N'y tenant plus, je la pris dans mes bras et lui fredonnais une énième fois le Clair de Lune et Tess se calmait petit à petit. Esmée, appela Carlisle pour lui dire que nous serions de retour très bientôt et que la situation était réglée.

Je sentais l'étreinte de Tess se resserrer. Sa respiration était de nouveau tranquille. Mais son pouls était toujours inégal. Peu importe, je tenais l'objet de toutes mes pensées dans mes bras.

A cet instant, je me sentais le plus heureux des hommes.


	11. La Théorie de Carlisle

Certains personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer, les autres sortes tous droits de l'imagination de "N elo", une superbe écrivaine.

* * *

PDV Edward

Nous étions dans ma voiture, sur le chemin du retour. Esmée avait insisté pour faire quelques commissions avant de quitter le centre commercial afin de pouvoir nourrir Tess. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de ses propres goûts.

Elle était très perturbée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tess était appuyée sur moi, elle était encore sous le choc de la colère mais ses yeux étaient marrons à nouveau. Emmett quand a lui avait été tout simplement génial. Il avait su gérer la situation à la perfection .Il m'avait vraiment étonné.

Lui qui d'habitude était du genre immature (sur ce point) et à frapper sans chercher à comprendre, avait joué les négociateurs tout en n'éveillant pas trop de soupçons sur la nature de Tess.

Une chose était certaine, nous allions avoir la visite des loups d'ici quelques jours. En effet, je me doutais que ce jeune loup avait compris que Tess n'était pas un vampire mais qu'elle n'était pas tout a fait humaine non plus. Et chose qui me faisait plaisir, elle semblait haïr les loups. Cela nous faisait un énorme point commun en plus.

Voir Tess dans cet état m'avais beaucoup fait souffrir. Je ne supportais de voir son visage déformé par la colère. Je me jurais alors de tout faire pour que ça n'arrive plus jamais. Je voulais la voir avec le sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux rieurs et surtout heureuse, pour l'éternité. Du moins, toute sa vie.

Cette crise dont j'avais été témoin tout a l'heure ne faisait que confirmer les doutes qui étaient nés en moi lors de notre rencontre. Tess était loin d'être humaine. Mais elle n'était pas un vampire, ni un loup. Qu'était elle donc alors? Combien d'espèces de non humains peuplaient cette terre? Et pourquoi n'en avais jamais rencontré auparavant?

Était-ce pour cette raison que Tess avait fui et qu'elle était recherchée désormais?

J'avais l'impression que plus la journée passait, plus j'avais de questions insolubles qui revenaient sans cesse dans mon esprit.

Une nouvelle réunion de famille s'imposait. Et j'avais énormément de questions à poser à Carlisle. C'était bien la première fois que j'avais hâte qu'une discussion réellement sérieuse ait lieu. Et je me doutais que nous allions devoir révéler notre vraie nature à Tess. Et cela me rassurait quelque part de me dire que bientôt elle saurait qui l'on est que je n'aurais pas besoin de me cacher devant elle. Enfin si elle ne prenait pas ses jambes à son cou....

Emmett conduisait ma voiture. Je ne lâchais plus Tess d'une semelle et j'avais l'impression que c'était réciproque. Je n'osais plus la regarder en face suite a ce que je lui avais avoué. J'imagine qu'elle s'est doutée qu'elle avait un pouvoir sur moi. Qu'elle m'envoûtait totalement. Et le pire, c'est que j'aimais l'être.

Nous nous garâmes devant la maison, tout le monde nous attendait. Jasper soutenait Alice qui était toujours faible mais elle était debout ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait un peu mieux. Carlisle était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte et avait les bras croisés. Rosalie, était comme a son habitude, froide et hautaine.

J'aidais Tess à sortir de la voiture. Elle eut un sourire gêné envers tout le monde. Elle tenait mon bras et le serra fort. Je la regardais et lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Je ne savais pas si mon sourire allait avoir l'effet escompté mais après quelques secondes cette dernière desserra l'emprise de sa main sur mon bras.

Une fois arrivés dans le salon, tout le monde prit place sur les canapés et les fauteuils qui meublaient cette pièce. Carlisle quand a lui restait debout.

- Je pense que nous devons tous discuter. Tess, nous avons quelque chose à t'avouer, je pense qu'il est temps que tu saches la vérité sur nous. J'aurais préféré attendre un peu avant de te révéler tout ce que je m'apprête à te dire mais le monde tourne et ne nous attends pas. Le plus tôt possible est donc le mieux.  
Penses-tu être prête à apprendre une nouvelle un peu particulière qui basculera tout le sens de ta vie? Quoique sur ce dernier point, je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr.

Toutes les têtes étaient à présent tournées vers Tess. Cette dernière était en train de réfléchir le regard perdu dans le vague. J'essayais d'imaginer ce à quoi elle pouvait penser à ce moment la. C'était tellement frustrant de ne pas entendre ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle releva la tête, et nous regarda tous. Elle me sourit en croisant mon regard. Un sourire plein de bienveillance. Elle était prête a apprendre la nouvelle.

- Oui, je suis prête, Carlisle dit-elle. Après tout, je ne vois pas trop en quoi ça peut bouleverser ma vie puisque je ne m'en souviens pas. Mais allez y finalement après ce que j'ai vécu depuis que je suis réveillée je pense pouvoir dire que je suis prête affronter ce qui arrive. Qu'importe ce qui sera révélé dans quelques minutes.

Je fus surpris par les paroles de Tess. Elle semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête et je m'en aperçus lorsqu'elle avait parlé. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être ébahi par elle. Je me rendais compte de la chance que j'avais eu de la rencontrer. Juste de par sa présence, elle était capable de me rendre heureux.

- Bien, dit Carlisle. Tout d'abord, nous parlerons de ce qui s'est passé au centre commercial. Tess, as-tu la moindre idée de ce qui t'as mise dans cet état?  
- La seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est cette odeur insupportable, elle me donnait la nausée. Soudainement, elle a commencé à m'irriter. J'ignore le pourquoi de cette réaction mais j'imagine qu'elle est due à mon passé.  
- C'est même certain. Sais-tu d'où provenait cette odeur?  
- Oui, de ce garçon qui se trouvait a quelques dizaines de mètres de moi.  
- C'était Jacob Black, précisa Emmett, un de ces indiens qui vivent dans la réserve.  
- C'est un loup, j'en suis certaine. Mais, comment je le sais? Ça je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je sais que cette odeur m'est familière tout comme la vôtre d'ailleurs.  
- Intéressant, vraiment très intéressant....murmura Carlisle.  
- Tout est très flou. Mais, cette odeur m'a comment dire, mise en transe. J'ai eu l'impression d'être habitée par quelqu'un d'autre durant tout ce temps. Quelqu'un de haineux, colérique, violent et destructeur.  
- C'est-ce que je craignais, ajouta Carlisle, pour te dire la vérité, je ne suis pas tout à fait certain de ce que tu es ni de ton pouvoir mais toujours est il que finalement tu es tombée dans la bonne famille.  
Avant de t'en apprendre un peu plus sur toi-même, je te propose de te révéler notre vraie nature. Ainsi nous n'aurons plus de secret pour toi. Sur cette Terre, il existe différentes espèces de personnes qui sont dites non humains. Ce jeune Jacob Black par exemple est un loup comme tu l'as si bien dit.  
Carlisle fit une pause. Il devait sûrement chercher la façon la plus douce pour Tess d'apprendre tout ça.  
- Quand a nous, nous sommes des vampires. Nous sommes immortels et très forts comme ce que tu peux lire ou voir a la télé avec quelques différences. Mais toi, tu es bien plus forte que nous tous réunis. Arrives tu a suivre pour le moment?  
- Quand vous dites vampire, vous sous entendez buveurs de sang?  
- Exactement. J'ai juste une dernière question à poser. Edward, as-tu vu la couleur des yeux de Tess a ce moment la?

Je revoyais le moment ou j'avais plongé mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux avaient été vraiment différents.

- Rouge sang, traversé d'une ligne dorée a la verticale.  
- En es tu sûr? Me demanda Carlisle  
- Certain, affirmais-je.  
- Encore plus intéressant....

Tout le monde état silencieux. Seul Carlisle semblait comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé. Il semblait connaître la vraie nature de Tess... Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui. Tess s'était détendue, les propos de Carlisle la rendaient curieuse.

- Je ne suis pas sûr à 100% de ce que je vais dire. Il va falloir que je passe plus de temps avec toi Tess afin d'en apprendre d'avantage. Et ce que j'apprendrais, me confirmera ou me réfutera totalement ce a quoi je pense en ce moment.  
- Et a quoi pense tu chéri? demanda Esmée avec énormément de douceur, comme a son habitude.  
- Je suppose que Tess est une Dreynade.  
- Une quoi? Questionna Rosalie sur un ton un peu trop surpris.  
- Une Dreynade. C'est un croisement entre un démon et un humain. J'avoue que tu es la première que je rencontre. Je ne savais même pas qu'il en existait encore. Il me semblait que beaucoup d'entre eux avaient été exterminés du temps des pharaons et des pyramides et qu'il n'en restait plus sur Terre. Mais je me suis trompé. Cependant, une chose ne colle pas. Les yeux des Dreynades sont rouge sang. Or toi, tu as une ligne dorée, je me demande si ....ce n'est pas le cadeau de Jasper lorsqu'il t'a mordu.  
- Comment? Dit Tess effrayée, comment ça un démon? Je suis quoi? Un Monstre c'est ça? Assoiffée de vengeance, je tue les humains de façon effroyable? Je...je ...non il y a une erreur quelque part. Un démon, ça n'existe pas...c'est ....vous me faites marcher la?  
- Non malheureusement non. Mais ne tombe pas dans le cliché du démon que tu as pu voir à la télé.  
Les Dreynades ne sont pas tous mauvais. Loin de la. Tout dépend du degré d'humanité qui les animent ou encore des personnes qui les influences. Toi tu es une Dreynade exceptionnelle car tu as été mordue par un vampire, en l'occurrence Jasper. Ce qui fait que tu dois avoir le pouvoir des Dreynades et celui des vampires combinés. Tess calme toi, nous sommes la pour t'aider et je te promets que nous allons tout faire pour que tu puisses retrouver la mémoire et que tu apprennes à contrôler ton " toi "sauvage.

Nous étions tous bouche bée, ainsi Tess était un demi démon. Quelle surprise! Tant de nouvelles questions s'affolaient dans mon esprit. Mais nous allions être obligé de reporter cette discussion à plus tard...Une forte odeur se fit sentir. Comme je l'avais prévu, les loups venaient nous rendre visite.


	12. Entre quatre yeux

Certains personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer, les autres sortes tous droits de l'imagination de "N elo", une superbe écrivaine.

* * *

PDV Edward

Carlisle était parti ouvrir la porte de la maison aux loups. Ils étaient sûrement venus nous demander quelques explications suite a la colère de Tess au centre commercial.

Ils étaient bien les dernières personnes que j'avais envie de voir. Et je supposais que c'était la même chose pour Tess. Je me levai donc et dit a Esmée.

- Il est peut être préférable d'éloigner Tess de leur présence. Je me charge de le faire. (Avec beaucoup de plaisir, pensais-je).  
- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée Edward, vous pouvez y aller...Me répondit elle avec un large sourire.

Je tendis ma main à Tess, elle leva les yeux vers moi, me sourit et la prit. Le contact de sa peau tiède avec ma peau froide me décrocha un frisson. Cette sensation était tout simplement délicieuse. J'avais envie de la prendre complètement dans mes bras pour accroître la force de cette sensation.

Nous sortîmes du salon. Je regardais par la fenêtre, il pleuvait dehors. Je me retournais vers Tess

- Tu veux aller quelque part en particulier?  
- Bien a vrai dire, j'aimerais juste pouvoir m'asseoir quelque part, je commence à fatiguer.  
- Ok. Suis-moi alors.

Nous gravîmes les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Je la menai vers une grande pièce lumineuse.  
Ma chambre. J'aimais beaucoup ma chambre, c'était la seule pièce où je pouvais me retrouver avec moi-même. Je n'y avais pas mis les pieds depuis que j'avais trouvé Tess. Disons que j'avais un peu arrêté de « vivre » depuis la découverte de Tess.

Elle avait changé mes routines mais j'étais loin de m'en plaindre. Chaque secondes de plus passées avec elle, me rendait plus léger, plus heureux. J'avais toujours envie de sourire lorsqu'elle était à mes côtés.  
Elle me suivait lorsque je me dirigeai vers ma chambre.

Elle se posta sur le seuil de ma porte. Elle regardait ma chambre avec beaucoup d'attention.

- Je peux rentrer? Me demanda-t-elle timidement.  
- Bien sûr, si tu as besoin de reposer dis le moi, tu peux t'allonger sur le canapé et je t'apporte une couverture. Mais en attendant, fais comme chez toi.

Elle se dirigea vers le canapé pour s'asseoir. Je me tenais toujours debout de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle continua d'observer ma chambre. Elle semblait retenir par cœur chaque objet et leur emplacement.

- Wow, tu as une collection gigantesque de CD! S'exclama-t-elle.  
- Disons que c'est une passion. Ma vie n'a de sens qu'avec la musique. Enfin, ça c'était ce que je pensais il y a quelques jours, dis je en passant la main dans mes cheveux.

C'était plus fort que moi dès que je me sentais embarrassé ou gêné, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'ébouriffer mes cheveux, plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà naturellement. Tess sourit timidement.

- Pourquoi? Tu ne le penses plus? Me demanda-t-elle.  
- Plus vraiment. Enfin la musique est toujours aussi importante pour moi, c'est juste qu'elle n'est plus ma seule raison de vivre.

La tournure que prenait la discussion me faisait un peu peur. Mais au moins elle serait sincère.

- Écoutes, continuais je, je sais que l'on ne se connaît pas et pourtant j'ai l'impression que lorsque que tu es à mes côtés, c'est comme si tu avais toujours été là. Et quand tu n'es pas là, il me manque quelque chose pour être complètement heureux. Ton odeur corporelle est délicate tout comme toi. Elle me semble délicieuse. Rester à tes côtés, c'est pour moi complexe. Soit je me bats contre mon envie et je suis heureux, soit je prends la facilité mais je me sens seul, affreusement seul. Je ne sais pas quel sort nous relie, mais j'ai l'impression que pour toi, c'est un peu la même chose. Bien que ma vraie nature puisse poser problème maintenant.  
- Et pourquoi ça? Dit-elle en me regardant.  
- Eh bien, je m'assoie a côté d'elle sur le canapé, maintenant que tu sais que je suis un vampire, tu n'es pas dégoûtée?  
- Non du tout. Et puis finalement, mis à part le fait que vous buvez du sang je ne sais rien de vous....et puis, si ça peut te rassurer, je vais t'avouer quelque chose, je préfère mille fois l'odeur d'un vampire à celle d'un loup. De plus ta famille a été super avec moi. Même Jasper....ajouta-t-elle.

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans le ton de sa voix.

- J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais mon attention a été détournée par un bruit l'espace de quelques secondes. C'est de ma faute j'aurais dû être plus concentré et j'aurais dû mieux convaincre Jasper de ne pas le faire et puis...  
- Je n'en veux à personne. Ce qui est passé est passé, on ne peut pas le changer. Tant qu'il n'y a pas mort d'homme, ce n'est rien de grave. Cependant, je comprends mieux le comportement de Jasper envers moi.  
- Il faut le comprendre, Jasper est le dernier venu parmi nous. Nous sommes des vampires spéciaux. Nous ne vivons pas sur le sang humain. Nous apprenons grâce a Carlisle à réprimer notre soif. Ou du moins la contrôler. Nous ne nous nourrissons exclusivement d'animaux leur sang n'est pas aussi bon que celui des humains mais cela nous suffit amplement pour survivre. Mais ton odeur est si...enivrante que je t'avoue avoir eu énormément de mal à résister. Tu es la première personne qui fait flancher Jasper. Et saches que cela fait quelques dizaines d'années qu'il résiste. Il est très fort mais cela arrive parfois un petit moment de faiblesse. Il s'en veut énormément.  
- J'irais lui parler tout a l'heure, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente gêné en ma présence comme il l'était tout a l'heure.  
Elle fit une pause, elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose d'assez gênant.

- Tu sais, tout a l'heure au centre, tu m'as dis que tu pensais que ce n'était pas un hasard que l'on se soit rencontré. Eh bien, je me sens un peu perdue avec tout ce qui se passe autour de moi. Mais ta présence me réconforte énormément. Je me sens en compagnie de quelqu'un qui m'est cher. Tu l'as dit toi-même on ne se connaît que depuis peu. Mais, une chose est certaine, et toi aussi tu le ressens, nous avons une connexion spéciale. Je n'ai pas envie d'être loin de toi. Te sentir à mes côtés me permet de me sentir protégée, en sécurité.  
- Je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu sois en sécurité Tess. Saches que notre destinée était de se rencontrer et tu fais désormais partie de ma vie. Et rassures toi tu n'es pas prête de la quitter de sitôt pour mon plus grand bonheur, dis je en lançant mon sourire le plus sincère de toute mon éternité.

Je me sentais léger, la voir la à côté de moi, me provoquait des sensations étranges dans l'estomac. C'était donc ça d'être heureux? Je comprenais mieux pourquoi les humains passaient leur vie a courir après le bonheur. Une seule seconde de pur bonheur pouvait balayer une éternité terne, triste et sans but.

Un silence régna sur nous. Elle me sourit, j'avais une envie folle de l'embrasser mais je me contins.  
Un grondement se fit entendre. C'était Tess.

- Veux-tu aller à la cuisine manger quelque chose? Lui proposais-je.  
- Pas de refus, j'ai l'estomac dans les talons! Me répondit-elle. Je pourrais manger un ours.  
- Dommage ils ne sont pas fréquents dans cette forêt, une prochaine fois peut être, ajoutais avec un clin d'œil.

Elle sourit. J'aurais vendu mon âme au diable pour revoir ce sourire qui m'était destiné une deuxième fois dans mon éternité.

Je la conduisais à la cuisine.

- Votre maison est vraiment magnifique. Spacieuse, lumineuse, je l'adore. La vue est superbe. Vous avez vraiment beaucoup de chance de vivre ici. Vous êtes entourés par toute cette verdure, c'est simplement génial.

De par la baie vitrée, nous pouvions voir la forêt. La principale qualité de cette maison, c'est qu'elle était isolée et que nous étions protégés par les arbres. Ce dernier point nous permettait de vivre sans avoir besoin de se cacher.

Une fois entrés dans la cuisine, je lui demandais ce qu'elle voulait. Elle opta pour un grand bol de céréales avec du lait. Je lui préparais donc. J'étais très concentré dans ma tâche. Malgré la simplicité du « repas » que j'étais en train de lui préparer, je ne voulais en aucun cas le rater....

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret devant le bar. Je lui servis son bol. Alors que j'étais en train de ranger les commissions dans les placards, Tess me dit:

- Edward? Je craquais. Sa façon si douce de m'appeler me faisait fondre littéralement  
- Oui?  
- Merci.  
- Ce n'est rien, ce sont juste des céréales.  
- Non, je voulais te dire merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Toi et ta famille en fait. Mais surtout toi. Merci de m'avoir calmée pendant cette crise tout a l'heure. Merci tout simplement d'être là pour moi.  
- Oh! Ne t'en fais pas. Je fais tout ça avec plaisir. Mais a l'occasion évite d'être en colère, je te trouve beaucoup plus irrésistible avec un grand sourire sur tes lèvres.

Elle rougit. J'avais sous estimé l'effet du rouge sur ses joues. Elle était tout simplement craquante.  
J'étais fasciné par le fait qu'une émotion la rendait toujours plus belle qu'une autre.  
Encore une fois sa beauté m'éblouissait. Mes pensées furent interrompues par Emmett qui déboula dans la cuisine.

- Réunion dans la cuisine, dit il.

Ce moment magique entre Tess et moi avait été brisé. Parfois je maudissais Emmett.


	13. Réunion dans la cuisine

Certains personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer, les autres sortes tous droits de l'imagination de "N elo", une superbe écrivaine.

* * *

PDV Edward

Emmett avait subitement débarqué dans la cuisine pour nous annoncer une énième réunion.

- Wouah!, s'exclama-t-il. Ça doit être jour de fête! Ça fait trois fois aujourd'hui qu'on est tous réunis et ce dans une pièce différente, le salon, la chambre d'Alice et maintenant la cuisine. Carlisle doit être en forme!

Emmett, était, lorsqu'il le souhaitait, un vrai boute en train. Sa réaction nous fit sourire Tess et moi. Carlisle, accompagné du reste de la famille, arriva dans la cuisine. Il semblait réfléchir. Je ne l'avais pas vu aussi concentré depuis des dizaines d'années. Carlisle était un homme qui pensait énormément certes, mais de la à le voir les sourcils froncés constamment pendant quasiment quatre jours de suite, c'était assez rare.

Il fallait avouer que le « cas » de Tess était le cas le plus complexe qu'il ait eu depuis qu'il était devenu médecin. Mais il semblait être ravi de cela. Il fallait le comprendre, il était médecin depuis presque trois siècles. Durant tout ce temps, il avait pu guérir des milliers de gens et peu de patients tombés entre ses mains étaient morts. C'était devenu comme une routine pour lui.

Carlisle était un médecin très apprécié ici, les gens avaient confiance en lui et en ses diplômes. Il avait été étudiant dans les meilleures universités. Il était le meilleur médecin de la région et ce qui m'impressionnait le plus c'est que la vue et l'odeur du sang ne le dérangeait plus du tout

Il était un modèle pour nous tous. Nous espérions tous un jour pouvoir lui ressembler. Il n'avait aucun souci pour nouer des liens avec les humains. Il était même très désiré par ses infirmières. Cela m'avait fait rire. Je me souvins du jour où j'avais dû passer a l'hôpital pour aider Carlisle. Toutes les pensées des infirmières étaient concentrées sur Carlisle. C'était pour cela qu'elles n'étaient pas vraiment concentrées. Il était simple pour moi de retrouver mon père lorsque je franchissais les portes de l'hôpital. Je n'avais juste a suivre une infirmière un peu plus maladroite que les autres et me concentrer sur ses pensées. Je me trompais rarement.

Carlisle disait ne pas s'en rendre compte mais il arrivait à déstabiliser toutes les infirmières qui travaillaient à l'hôpital. C'était une situation assez comique à voir au minimum une fois dans sa vie.  
Nous en blaguions souvent avec Emmett et Jasper.

Tout le monde s'était installé dans la cuisine, je regardais Alice. Elle me fit un large sourire franc. Elle était de nouveau en forme. Cela me faisait très plaisir. La voir comme il y a quelques heures, choquée par son expérience m'avait fait souffrir. J'avais pu supporter tout ça grâce a la présence de Tess. Elle m'apaisait tout comme ma passion pour la musique. Mais Tess était beaucoup plus efficace, un seul sourire et tout allait pour le mieux. Elle était ma musique désormais.

Je la regardais, elle mangeait ses céréales avec beaucoup d'appétit. Elle était magnifique. Comme à chaque fois que je la regardais. Mais sa beauté m'éblouissait a chaque fois un petit peu plus. Je ne pouvais plus nier que nous avions une relation particulière. Et j'espérais que cette relation ne cesserait de se fortifier.

Les loups venaient de quitter la demeure. Carlisle allait sûrement nous apprendre ce qui avait été dit et convenu. Nous avions un pacte avec les indiens de la réserve. Ils ne révèleraient pas notre identité tant que nous étions pacifiques avec les humains.

J'imagine que suite à ce qui s'était passé lors de la rencontre de Tess et de l'un des leurs, ils avaient jugé qu'il fallait prendre quelques précautions.

- Bien, commença Carlisle, suite à une longue discussion avec les loups, nous avons établi un nouveau traité.  
- Laisse moi deviner, nous n'allons plus avoir le droit d'aller au centre commercial ni nous promener dans les rues, ça y est les loups on pris le monopole de Forks sous notre nez comme ça, pesta Rosalie,  
Il est hors de questions ni pour moi, Alice, Esmée ou même Tess désormais, de vivre sans shopping. C'est un non catégorique!!  
- Rose, dit Emmett, calme toi, y'a pire que le shopping. J'espère qu'on va pouvoir continuer nos courses ou encore nos parties de Baseball. Parce que sans sports, autant mourir!!!

C'était typique de Rosalie et Emmett, parfois ils ne pouvaient pas faire la différence entre les choses de première importance et celles de deuxième importance. Cette dernière catégorie englobait bien entendu le sport et le shopping. Mais, je notais un progrès de la part de Rosalie, elle avait inclus Tess en parlant de shopping.

- Tu es déjà mort une fois, Emmett, soupira Esmée, Quel est donc ce nouveau traité?  
- Merci Esmée, répondit Carlisle. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous pourrez pratiquer sans problèmes et même sans dérangement s vos activités favorites.

Un soupir collectif se fit entendre.

- Disons, que le traité a été modifié dans le sens positif. Mais les clauses du traité concernaient plus Tess, pour tout dire. Les loups, ont eu un peu peur de ta réaction et souhaitent te rencontrer.  
- Comment ça la rencontrer???, m'exclamais-je, mais ce n'est pas possible, vous n'avez pas été témoin de la scène de tout a l'heure. Je refuse qu'elle se mette dans cet état là une seconde fois surtout pour des loups! Hors de question, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour tout le monde. Ils sont complètement dingues ces sales cabots!  
- Edward, calme-toi, si tu me laissais le temps de finir avant d'aboyer. Je n'ai pas dit qu'il voulait la rencontrer maintenant. Bien sûr, nous avons parlé de ce qui s'était passé et nous avons jugé plus prudent d'attendre un peu avant la rencontre. Nous avons aussi discuté du fait qu'il était temps que vous repreniez une scolarité normale. Donc d'ici la semaine prochaine, tous les six, vous irez au lycée. Esmée et moi nous chargerons des inscriptions.

Effectivement, depuis quelques mois, nous avions stoppé l'école, il faisait de plus en plus beau (ce qui était chose rare a Forks) et les seules fois où il daignait pleuvoir c'était pour l'instant de quelques heures. Nous nous ne voulions pas nous faire remarquer. Nous avions jugé préférable d'arrêter notre scolarité.

- Oh non!!dit Emmett, pas le lycée....mais on était bien la, a faire ce que l'on souhaitait pendant la journée, s'il te plaît Carlisle pas l'école.

On aurait dit un enfant.

- Je pense qu'il est préférable pour tout le monde de reprendre une vie « normale ». Et puis, pas de jaloux Tess vous accompagnera aussi. Cela te fera du bien de prendre l'air de voir de nouvelles têtes, peut être te faire des amis, bien que ce ne soit pas conseillé pour tes débuts.

Elle hocha la tête. Nous allions donc reprendre les cours dans un lycée. Cette nouvelle ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. Mais nous allions y aller avec Tess, et cette simple pensée suffisait à me donner la motivation nécessaire.

- J'ai mis les loups au courant du danger existant du passé de Tess. Les loups sont de notre côté, si quelque chose devait se passer, ils se battront avec nous. Nous avons leur promesse. Et ne l'oublions pas, Tout bon loup, aussi puant qu'il soit a une parole d'or!  
Voila, le traité n'a pas vraiment été énormément modifié pour vous. En fait, il était important d'inclure Tess dedans, voila tout.

Nous étions tous soulagés, le traité ne restreignait pas notre liberté et chose nouvelle, nous avions fait une trêve avec les loups. C'était quelque chose de nouveau dans l'histoire de la réserve indienne. Jamais aucun loup n'avait accepté de combattre aux côté de vampires. C'est que si le combat arrivait, la situation serait conséquente pour tout le monde, vampires, humains, loups et autres créatures dont nous ignorons l'existence.  
Carlisle reprit la parole.

- Tess, j'espère que cela ne te dérange en aucun cas. Mais je me devais de prendre ses décisions pour le bien de tous

Tess le regardait très sérieusement. Elle avait passé une main sur sa nuque. Elle semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Carlisle, vous avez très bien fait. Je vais me préparer à rencontrer ces loups. Je ne veux en aucun cas leur paraître hostile et risquer de briser cette espèce de pacte qui vous permet de vivre en harmonie ici. Et puis, finalement je suis assez enthousiaste de reprendre l'école. Un sourire naquît sur son visage. J'avoue être un peu surprise...des vampires au lycée, c'est un peu surréaliste, finit elle dans un léger rire. Excusez moi, c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai dû mal a me faire a cette idée.

- Mais tu n'es pas mieux toi! T'es a moitié vampire et à moitié démon, alors je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux cloche le plus dans un établissement scolaire!, répliqua Emmett en tirant la langue.

Nous rîmes tous. Cela nous avait détendus. Une atmosphère paisible était tout ce dont nous avions besoin. Entendre Tess rire m'avait touché. Ainsi donc, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières heures, elle avait encore le moyen de rire. Une nouvelle fois, je fus impressionné par elle.

- En parlant de vampirisme, j'ai une question toute bête a vous poser. Edward m'a dit tout a l'heure que vous ne mangiez pas. Ça ne vous manque pas parfois?

- C'est une très bonne question, assura Carlisle. C'est vrai on ne s'est jamais avoué ce qu'il nous manquait le plus de la nourriture humaine. Ce serait assez amusant de savoir. Moi personnellement, parfois je me laisserai bien tenter par un bon steak bien saignant, évidemment.

- Oui moi aussi, répondis Emmett et Jasper en chœur.

- Une bonne part de gâteau au chocolat, dit Alice rêveuse. Oui le goût fondant du chocolat qui dès la première bouchée vous réchauffe. Oui c'est cela, le gâteau au chocolat.

- Vois le bon côté des choses Alice, s'exclama Rosalie, au moins tu gardes la ligne! Personnellement, je ne sais pas peut être une bonne soupe et la chaleur qu'elle apporte.

- Un bon grand verre de Scotch, dit Esmée rêveuse.

Emmett était le plus choqué.

- Finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal que nous n'ayons plus aucun goût, J'ai beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire en m'imaginant Esmée ivre!!!

Il réprimait son fou rire car Esmée venait de le foudroyer du regard.

Une nouvelle vague de bien être venait de déferler sur la cuisine. Nous semblions être une vraie famille heureuse et normale.

Tess se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire.

- Et toi Edward? Me demanda-t-elle

Elle avait une nouvelle fois prononcé mon prénom, je bénissais la non activité de mon cœur.

- Je dirais un simple carré de chocolat. Nous n'en avions pas énormément, mais Tess adorait ça. Je la revois encore en sanglots car elle était tombée. Elle s'était entêtée à vouloir monter les marches du perron seule, sans mon aide. Elle était presque arrivée, il ne lui restait plus qu'à gravir la dernière marche. Elle s'était tournée vers moi avec un large sourire pour me montrer qu'elle pouvait le faire. Mais elle n'a pas fait attention et son pied a dérapé sur le bord de la marche elle est tombée et s'est écorché le genou. Elle pleurait plus par peur et déception que par la douleur en elle-même. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour la consoler, mais rien n'y faisait. Je me souvins alors que nous avions encore un peu de chocolat dans la maison. J'en tendis un carré à Tess, ses pleurs avaient cessé. Elle était intéressée par ce que je lui proposais. Et lorsqu'elle le fourra dans sa bouche, son visage triste prit une expression radieuse. Elle se régalait, finis je par avouer.

Tout le monde avait relevé la tête et me regardait, les sourires s'étaient effacés et tous étaient surpris

- Edward, me dit Carlisle, depuis quand te souviens tu aussi bien de ton ancienne vie?

Je me souvenais de Tess et des sentiments qui me rattachaient à elle. Mais des instants vécus avec elle je n'en avais aucune idée.


	14. Du temps de Edward l'humain

Certains personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer, les autres sortes tous droits de l'imagination de "N elo", une superbe écrivaine.

* * *

PDV Edward

Ce souvenir m'était revenu subitement. Je n'étais même pas certain d'avoir vécu ces moments avec Tess.

- Pour te dire la vérité Carlisle, répondis-je, je ne savais même pas avant de le dire. La seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'où vient ce prénom et ce que je ressentais pour elle. Mais c'est tellement loin, un siècle! Je...ne comprends pas pourquoi tout ça me revient subitement. Je.....suis un peu....comment dire ....décontenancé.

Un silence régna de plus belle dans la cuisine. C'était nouveau pour l'un d'entre nous d'avoir des détails sur sa vie humaine. Des souvenirs aussi précis. Mais je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas le seul. J'avais beaucoup de souvenirs qui me revenaient tous concernant Tess.

- Mais qui était Tess pour toi? Demanda Emmett, enfin je veux dire dans ton ancienne vie.

- C'était ma petite sœur. Je l'ai aimée très fort. La seule personne qui a eu le droit a l'exclusivité de mon cœur. Elle était si fragile et si forte à la fois. Ça a été horrible lorsque l'on me l'a enlevée.

Je chassais cette dernière image de ma tête. Je revoyais Tess et son sourire si franc, sa mine boudeuse ou encore ses yeux rieurs...Elle me manquait. J'avis comme l'impression à cet instant que quelque chose me manquait pour être le plus heureux des hommes, ou plutôt le plus heureux des vampires.  
J'avais beaucoup de Flash Back qui me revenait au fur et à mesure que je pensais à elle.  
Je perdais un peu pied avec tout ce qui passait en moi. Tant d'émotions se bouleversaient dans mon corps qui devint frêle. J'avais besoin de m'asseoir. Je l'étais déjà.

Ma tête tournait légèrement, j'avais besoin de me reprendre. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux j'étais assis sur le sol de la cuisine. Esmée était à côté de moi.

- Edward, qu'est ce qui se passe? Es tu sûr que ça va? Me demanda-t-elle un peu paniquée.  
Je lisais dans son esprit qu'émotionnellement c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Elle s'était énormément souciée pour Tess et Alice et maintenant il faillait que je lui cause du souci.  
- Je vais bien, vraiment Esmée ne t'inquiète pas. J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que j'ai perdu l'équilibre. Mais ce n'est rien de grave. Carlisle, je ne sais pas si tu as la moindre idée de ce qui se trame, mais les souvenirs se font de plus en plus nombreux et précis.  
- Mais comment t'apparaissent-ils ces souvenirs? Demanda ce dernier  
- Par Flash Back, je revois tous les détails, je me souviens de son parfum, de son visage si innocent.  
- Peux-tu nous en raconter un autre s'il te plaît? me demanda Rosalie.

Ils étaient tous curieux de savoir ce que je pouvais avoir vécu avant d'être devenu ce monstre assoiffé de sang. Et puis j'étais le seul à pouvoir le faire, je ne pouvais pas leur refuser ça. Pas moi, j'étais déjà source de leur inquiétude en ce moment même. Je le ferais. Même si ça allait me faire souffrir.

- Je me souviens d'une fois, elle devait avoir quatre ans. C'était peu de temps avant qu'elle ne tombe gravement malade et qu'elle ne ....ma voix se brisa, j'avalais ma salive inexistante, succombe.  
Tess s'ennuyait depuis quelques jours et il pleuvait beaucoup dehors. Mes parents ne voulaient pas la laisser jouer dehors de peur qu'elle n'attrape un gros rhume ou pire une angine. A cette époque, ce genre de maladies n'était pas aussi simple à guérir qu'aujourd'hui. J'étais en train de lire « Les Fleurs du Mal » de Baudelaire. Mon livre préféré du moment. Tess vint me voir pour me dire qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Je refermais le livre en regardant sa petite frimousse souriante. Elle allait une fois de plus avoir toute mon attention. Je m'occupais d'elle avec beaucoup de plaisir. La voir sourire à mes côtés suffisait a me dire que j'avais de la chance d'être en vie pour pouvoir la rendre heureuse. Je serais mort pour elle si je l'avais pu. Je cherchais donc de quoi l'occuper. Nous allions faire des bateaux en papier pour aller les faire flotter sur les flaques quand la pluie aurait cessé.  
Tess était enthousiasmée par cette idée, elle voulait a tout prix faire une course avec moi lorsque les bateaux seraient finis .Je lui montrais où plier et comment faire. Elle était très concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne voulait en aucun cas rater. Sa langue dépassait légèrement sur le côté droit de sa bouche. Signe qu'elle s'appliquait énormément. Elle était si jolie. Un visage de poupée de porcelaine. Des yeux couleurs noisette qui exprimaient tout ce qu'elle ne disait pas. Un teint pâle mais des joues qui rougissaient lorsqu'elle s'énervait quand je la taquinais, ou lorsque que je lui courais après en disant que j'allais la dévorer toute crue. Elle était si petite et si fragile. Une fois, nos bateaux terminés, Tess fière du sien décida d'aller montrer son œuvre d'art à « père et mère ».  
Ils semblaient ébahis pour le grand plaisir de ma petite sœur. Elle leur disait que maintenant il fallait attendre que la pluie se calme avant de laisser nos bateaux faire le tour du monde. Ma mère me regardait avec un grand sourire. Elle semblait heureuse que je m'occupe de me petite sœur de la sorte.  
Au bout d'une heure, la pluie avait cessé. Tess était très excitée a l'idée d'emmener nos bateaux découvrir le monde extérieur. Elle avait surnommé le sien Bubulle. Elle paradait avec son bateau posé dans ses mains comme un trésor. Nous avions revêtus nos cirés et nos bottes de Caoutchouc pour éviter d'être trempés jusqu'à l'os lorsque nous rentrerons. Nous habitions en campagne, il n'était donc pas difficile de trouver dans le jardin que nous avions, une grande flaque d'eau sur laquelle poser nos œuvres. Tess ne pouvait s'empêcher de sauter dans la flaque d'eau : c'était pour faire une mer mouvementée sinon ce serait trop facile, disait-elle.  
Nous soufflions très fort sur les voiles de papiers pour faire voguer nos bateaux qui flottaient au gré du vent artificiel qui sortait de nos bouches. Nous soufflions jusqu'à en avoir la tête qui tourne. Tess voulait plus d'action, souffler sur les bateaux ne lui suffisait pas. Elle voulait les voir naviguer de leur propre gré. Elle se dirigeait vers le petit ruisseau qui longeait le jardin que nous avions. Je lui dis que ce n'était pas une bonne idée que père et mère seraient fâchés s'ils l'apprenaient. Mais à cet âge, c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Elle ne voulait qu'expérimenter. Elle me regarda avec des yeux suppliants. Comment résister? Elle était si mignonne. Des larmes commençaient à perler de ses yeux alors qu'elle me demandait une dernière fois. J'acceptais, je ne voulais en aucun cas voir sa frimousse inondée de ses pleurs.  
Elle sauta dans mes bras. En répétant une énième fois qu'elle m'aimait et que j'étais son grand frère préféré bien que je fusse le seul. Elle courrait jusqu'au ruisseau pressée de voir nos bateaux voguer grâce au courant de ce dernier. Elle criait a bubulle de se dépêcher pour gagner la course elle sautait. Puis l'espace d'un instant, je n'entendis plus rien, je contemplais les bateaux navigué sur l'eau. Je me retournais et je vis Tess entièrement plongée dans l'eau. Elle se débattait, c'était un petit ruisseau mais elle était bien trop frêle pour lutter contre. Je restais là complètement effrayé, je ne pouvais pas bouger d'un pouce. Paralysé par la peur. De temps en temps sa tête remontait a la surface elle essayait de me dire quelque chose.  
La voir se débattre devant moi finit par me sortir de ma torpeur, je me jetais dans l'eau complètement paniqué et la récupérais. Je pleurais, je ne voulais pas la voir mourir. Je la pris dans mes bras et me dépêchais de regagner la maison. Son corps inerte angoissa mes parents lorsqu'ils m'ont vu franchir la porte. Ma mère pleurait. Mon père gérait la situation. Nous l'avions allongée sur le sol, il lui soufflait de l'air dans sa bouche. Elle ne réagissait pas. Des larmes brouillèrent ma vue. Si jamais elle nous quittait je ne m'en remettrais jamais. A la troisième soufflée d'air, elle toussa. Mon cœur qui s'était stoppé à ce moment repartit à une allure très vive. Mais peu m'importait quel rythme cardiaque je pouvais avoir, Tess était en vie, je ne l'avais pas tuée. Je sanglotais. Elle m'attrapa la main et me dit:  
« tu as vu c'est Bubulle qui a gagné » avec un faible sourire.

J'avais dit tout cela, les yeux dans le vague. Me remémorant chaque seconde de cet instant. Comment avais je pu oublier une chose pareille? J'avais manqué de tuer la personne qui m'était la plus chère a ce moment la. Encore une fois, même de mon vivant j'étais un danger pour ceux que j'aimais.

Je balayais la pièce du regard. Alice et Esmée avaient un regard compatissant. Jasper et Emmett était très mal à l'aise. Rosalie se sentant coupable de m'avoir demandé de lui raconter mon souvenir fixait ses pieds. Carlisle était a coté de moi et me tint par l'épaule. Il voulait me montrer qu'il était là pour moi.  
J'osais enfin regardais Tess, son visage était baigné de larmes. Je supposais qu'elle venait de comprendre l'importance de ce prénom pour moi. Elle s'approcha et mes prit dans ses bras. Et tout en sanglotant, elle me murmura:

- Je ferais de mon mieux pour honorer ce prénom. Tess était importante pour toi, je m'en rends compte, si tu veux on peut en trouver autre.

- Non surtout pas. Qui d'autre que toi pourrait mieux porter ce prénom? Je l'ai proposé tout à l'heure et je ne regrette pas. Tu es ma Tess de ma vie vampirique! Il m'en faut une dans chaque vie! Dis-je en souriant.

C'est fou l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi. Il y a quelques secondes à peine, j'étais effondré par ce souvenir et la j'arrivais à lui sourire d'un sourire sincère.  
Mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir à ce que je venais de vivre.

- Je...J'ai besoin d'être seul. Ça vous dérange si je vous laisse?  
- Non vas y Edward, me dit Esmée en me souriant.  
- Je ne serais pas loin, dans le salon, devant le piano.

Je n'osais plus les regarder. Que se passait-il en moi? Pourquoi tous ces souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Mais si je m'éloignais d'eux c'est aussi parce qu'un dernier souvenir venait de refaire surface.  
Je devais m'isoler. Je sortis de la cuisine et me dirigeai vers le piano.

Je m'assis sur le tabouret. Posai mes pieds sur les pédales et mes doigts sur les touches. Je n'allais pas jouer. Je voulais simplement me sentir à l'aise avant de me laisser aller au dernier souvenir

_FLASH BACK_

_Mes parents n'étaient pas assez forts pour pouvoir s'occuper de Tess. Ils étaient malade tous les deux. Ravagés par une fièvre puissante. Je m'occupais donc d'eux ainsi que de Tess. Je venais d'avoir 17 ans. Ce rôle était assez dur mais je me devais d'être fort pour toute la famille. Tess se plaignait de ne pas pouvoir prendre père et mère dans ses bras. Ces derniers refusaient sa présence dans leur chambre, de peur qu'elle ne tombe malade elle aussi. La Grippe Espagnole était le virus qui ravageait beaucoup de famille à l'époque._

Je me chargeais de préparer du bouillon pour mes parents et de jouer avec Tess ainsi que de lui faire classe quelques heures par jour. Il fallait que j'aille travailler aussi un peu aux chams pour pouvoir gagner de quoi nous nourrir. Les voisins étaient extrêmement gentils. Parfois ils s'occupaient de Tess pendant que j'allais chercher de quoi nous permettre de vivre. Je me privais de manger quand cela était trop juste pour que Tess ne meure pas de faim.

Mais un matin, Tess avait perdu toute étincelle dans les yeux. Elle grelottait. Son front était en sueur. Elle prononçait des phrases insensées. Je la prenais dans mes bras. Mes yeux devinrent humides, des larmes ne cessaient de couler sur mes joues. Elle était malade.

« Tout mais pas elle » pensais je. Je ne sentais pas la force de continuer et affronter tout ça. Je priais le seigneur pour que je prenne sa place. Elle ne méritait pas d'être malade. Mais rien n'y faisait. Son état empirait a vue d'œil.

Je ne pouvais pas avouer a mes parents que Tess était malade, ils auraient été encore plus faible après cela. Je ne quittais plus le chevet de ma sœur. Je ne me nourrissais plus. Préférant garder le plus de nourriture possible pour les trois malades.

Une nuit alors que je serrais délicatement Tess dans mes bras cette dernière me parla

- Eduarde?

Elle n'arrivait pas a prononcer mon prénom. C'était tellement mignon cette façon de m'appeler. Je lui souris.

- Oui Tess?  
- Es tu triste a cause de moi?  
- Non ma chérie. Je ne suis pas triste.  
- Alors Eduarde pourquoi tu pleures?  
- Parce que je suis heureux d'avoir une petite sœur telle que toi. Tu es si jolie, si gentille et si bonne avec moi. Que demander de plus? J'ai la petite sœur idéale.  
- T'as oublié de dire que je gagne tout le temps a la course aussi, me dit elle faiblement. Dis Eduarde j'ai fait du mal a papa et a maman?  
- Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi cette question?  
- Ben je ne les ai pas vus depuis longtemps, alors ça veut dire qu'ils veulent plus me parler.  
- Non chérie, ça veut dire qu'ils sont très malades et qu'ils ont besoin de se reposer. Mais ils t'aiment très fort. N'en doute jamais d'accord?  
- Oui. D'accord. Et toi Eduarde tu m'aimes?  
- Plus que tout au monde, je ferais tout pour toi ma chérie.  
- Eduarde, quand je vais mourir je vais voir des anges?  
- Comment ça mourir? Tu n'as que cinq ans. Tu ne vas pas mourir tout de suite. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas guérir bientôt et je te promets que lorsque tu seras sur pied tu auras un beau gâteau au chocolat pour toi toute seule.  
- Je sais que je vais mourir. Je suis malade, j'ai entendu la voisine dire que personne ne guérissait. Ce n'est pas grave Eduarde, je verrais des anges. Ils sont gentils les anges Eduarde.  
- Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas l'heure encore. Quand tu seras très grande peut être mais ce n'est pas maintenant.

Des larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues. Mes yeux ne voyaient plus rien. Mes mains tremblaient, ma respiration était saccadée et je ressentais une immense douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Mon cœur se resserrait. C'était douloureux. Très douloureux. J'aurais voulu crier pour exprimer cette douleur.

Je me retenais, je ne voulais pas effrayer Tess.

- Eduarde, j'ai froid, très froid, me dit-elle.

La panique m'envahit. Elle était de plus en plus faible. Sa voix si douce était devenue un murmure. Cela signifiait il qu'elle s'éteignait? Non il n'en était pas question. Elle ne partirait pas, elle resterait a mes cotés souriante et heureuse comme elle l'avait toujours été.

Je l'enveloppais de mes bras, elle frissonnait, ses dents s'entrechoquaient. Ma chaleur corporelle ne lui suffisait pas.

Je nous déplaçais dans le salon, un feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Je m'assis près de l'âtre.  
L'espace d'un instant, elle avait arrêté de frissonner. Mais quelques minutes après elle grelottait toujours.

- Eduarde, j'ai froid je suis fatiguée, je vais dormir...il faut que....

Sa respiration ralentissait, ses yeux s'éteignaient.

NON NON! Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser là tout seul! Elle ne devait pas m'abandonner!  
Que ferais-je sans elle? Ma vie n'aurait aucun sens. Je ne voulais pas la laisser aux anges.  
Elle ne méritait pas ça. Je la serrais de plus belle dans mes bras.

Mes pleurs étaient devenus plus puissants. J'étais peut être égoïste mais je ne voulais pas la céder au ciel.  
Je ne pouvais me résigner à la leur donner.  
Elle était si jeune, elle avait encore tant de chose a découvrir ici. Pourquoi elle?  
J'aurais voulu qu'ils me prenne a sa place.

Elle faiblissait. Son étreinte se desserrait peu à peu.

- Non Tess, dis-je paniqué, reste s'il te plait reste avec moi. Ne pars pas non s'il te plaît....ma voix devenait de plus en plus faible  
Ne me laisse pas ici. Le monde ne vaut plus rien sans toi. Tess, restes ici, je t'aime moi!  
Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Non pas comme ça. Ne m'abandonne pas Tess.  
Tess ? Tu m'entends? Tess?

Elle avait les yeux presque vides, son corps bougeait au rythme d'une respiration irrégulière et devenue sifflante. Elle tourna sa tête vers moi. Elle me regarda et me dit dans un dernier souffle

- A bientôt Eduarde.

Elle poussa un dernier râle. Et toute étincelle disparue dans ses yeux. Je fixais ce corps si petit, si fragile.  
Je pleurais à chaude larmes.

Pourquoi? Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle.

Je pleurais de plus belle. Je me vidais de toutes les larmes de mon corps. Elle m'avait quitté, m'avait abandonné. J'étais seul sans aucune raison de vivre

Elle devait être un vrai petit ange maintenant, c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité.

Une douleur me transperça. Mon cœur souffrait, il se contractait de plus en plus. Je poussais un cri de douleur.  
_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Je sortais de ma torpeur. Une musique d'une tristesse incroyable se faisait entendre. Je fus surpris de voir que cette musique naissait de mes doigts.

Soudain, je ressentis comme une sensation humide sur ma joue. Une douleur était présente à l'endroit où mon cœur aurait dû battre.

Je pleurais de vraies larmes.

J'avais joué une musique inconsciemment. Ne prêtant nullement attention a la mélodie. Me laissant seulement guider pas mes émotions.

Je me stoppais. Ce dernier souvenir avait été très fort. Il me faisait pleurer je souffrais. Je regardais mes mains, hébété.

Je relevais la tête et aperçu la famille au complet réunie autour du piano. Tous avaient la même expression, ils étaient tristes.

Mais ce qui me choqua le plus, ils pleuraient. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de chacun.

Ainsi, à ce moment là nous étions huit personnes en pleurs autour d'un piano.


	15. Moments de tendresses

Certains personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer, les autres sortes tous droits de l'imagination de "N elo", une superbe écrivaine.

* * *

PDV Edward

Les derniers évènements avaient été pour le moins totalement extraordinaires. Nous n'avions jamais vu cela auparavant. Si quelqu'un nous avait dit que cela se passerait, nous n'y aurions pas cru.

Un vampire qui s'évanouit, un demi démon/vampire qui se laisse aller a sa propre colère. Moi qui me souvenais de tous les moments passés avec Tess du temps où j'étais encore un humain. Et surtout, une famille vampire pleurer autour d'un piano. Cette ambiance était totalement surréaliste.

Je reprenais petit a petit mes esprits.

- Je suis désolé, dis-je, d'un faible murmure mais tout le monde avait entendu. Je...J'ai revu ses derniers instants avec moi. Ça m'a brisé le cœur une seconde fois, enfin si j'en avais été encore doté.

J'avais beaucoup de peine à me calmer. J'avais encore envie de pleurer pour la mort de Tess, pour la monstruosité que j'étais, pour la mort de mes parents, pour toutes ses mauvaises passes que j'ai eu durant mon éternité.

- Ne sois pas désolé Edward, me dit Esmée, cette musique était si triste. Une mélancolie qui nous a tous attirés ici. C'était a la fois magnifique et émouvant. Et puis, ta tristesse nous as tous vraiment touchés. Pleurer m'a, comment dire...un peu humanisée.

C'était exactement ça. A ce moment précis, je me sentais revenu presque un siècle en arrière. Excepté le fait que la mélancolie s'était légèrement estompée. Revoir ses instants était très douloureux. J'éprouvais une tristesse lorsque j'y pensais auparavant. Mais aujourd'hui tout m'était revenu avec tellement de précision. Tous ces détails, sa voix qui s'affaiblissait a mesure qu'elle s'éteignait, ses joues qui pâlissaient a chaque seconde. Je n'osais pas relever la tête pour regarder Tess, elle devait m'en vouloir de la faire pleurer de la sorte.

Décidément, je n'avais pas beaucoup changé. J'étais toujours celui qui faisait du mal aux gens autour de lui. Tout comme j'avais fait souffrir mes parents lorsque Tess avait manqué de se noyer. Tess m'avait quitté cela signifiait que je n'étais pas digne de l'avoir a mes côté. Puis j'étais devenu vampire. J'avais ôté des vies humaines afin de me nourrir, rongé par le remord.

J'étais la source numéro un des soucis d'Esmée. Elle était si désolée que je sois seul. Et je savais qu'actuellement, je faisais pleurer Tess. Et c'était une chose que je ne supportais pas. Je ne voulais en aucun cas la faire souffrir.

Je décidai de relever la tête.

- Oui mais c'est de ma faute si vous pleurez maintenant. Et c'était la dernière de mes intentions, croyez moi. Encore une fois je fais tout de travers.

Tess vint précipitamment s'asseoir a coté de moi. Elle me prit dans ses bras, en posant ma tête sur sa poitrine. Elle ne cessait de passer et repasser sa main dans mes cheveux. Ce geste avait le don de me calmer. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras. J'y serais resté des heures.

Elle me dit d'une voix douce et pleine de tendresse.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu m'entends Edward? Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et je refuse de te l'entendre dire. Hors de question que tu te sentes encore une fois coupable pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait.  
Allez calme toi.... je pense qu'il est peut être temps de cesser ces réunion du moins pour les heures à suivre, qu'en pensez vous? Pour le moment nous avons besoin d'être au calme mais pensez vous que vous pourriez me faire visiter le coin d'ici demain?

Elle changeait de sujet afin de nous permettre de ne plus penser à ce que nous venions de vivre. Elle était vraiment formidable, et c'était moi qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Ma douleur s'exténuait peu à peu. Je me sentais déjà beaucoup mieux. Elle me murmura à l'oreille.

- Edward? Comment te sens-tu?  
- ça va vraiment mieux, merci Tess. Que ferais-je sans toi?  
- Euh à vrai dire, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée...mais peu importe, tu m'as maintenant, je suis là pour toi.  
- Merci, dis-je.

- Mais que se passe t il? C'est la deuxième fois qu'Edward Cullen remercie quelqu'un dans la journée. Qui que tu sois sors du corps de mon frère nous t'avons démasqué!, s'exclama Emmett.

Un léger rire se fit entendre. Une fois de plus l'atmosphère était détendue.

- Je pense avoir compris ce qui s'est passé, dis Carlisle d'un ton pensif. Mais nous en parlerons demain. Tess a raison, il est peut être temps de faire une pause dans tous ses évènements. Emotionnellement parlant, c'est peut être un peu trop. Allez chacun vaquer à vos occupations, quand à toi Edward peux tu montrer sa chambre à Tess?  
- Euh...si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais dormir dans la chambre d'Edward, dit Tess avec des joues empourprées et d'un air gêné. Je me sens à l'aise dans cette pièce et puis, je ne suis pas très sûre de pouvoir trouver le sommeil surtout seule.  
- Bien sûr, répondit Esmée à mon grand soulagement. Il n'y a aucun problème, tu n'as pas a demander et j'imagine qu'Edward est d'accord.  
- Euh...eh bien oui ...pourquoi pas...., répondis je en passant la main dans mes cheveux. On y va?

« Pourquoi pas » avais je dis. Pourquoi étais je aussi stupide? Bien sûr que j'étais d'accord, c'était même un énorme oui. Alors pourquoi étais je effrayé de le dire?

Je lui tendis ma main qu'elle attrapa et serra très fort. Elle me sourit. Je fondais sur place. Ce contact me fit sourire. Je me sentais de plus en plus léger. Cette sensation balaya les derniers sinistres pensées que j'avais eu.

Nous gravîmes les escaliers, traversâmes le couloir et entrâmes dans ma chambre.  
Je fermais la porte derrière nous, je voulais profiter des heures que nous avions juste tous les deux ensembles. Ainsi tout le monde comprendrait qu'il ne fallait entrer sous aucun prétexte excepté en cas d'urgence.

Tess s'assit sur le canapé. Elle me regardait d'un air étonné.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si doué au piano. Cette musique était tout simplement ....magnifique. Elle m'a fait frissonner. Vraiment, j'espère pouvoir t'entendre jouer encore. Je pense que je serais incapable de me lasser de te regarder jouer.  
- Je passe généralement mes nuits assis devant le piano. Cela me permet de me vider. J'exprime tout ce que je ressens par le biais des touches. Et ainsi toutes mes émotions et mes sentiments exposés commencent a composer une musique. Un rythme naît de cette union musique/ émotion, et une nouvelle mélodie prend vie. Une farandole de notes qui, lorsqu'elles sont dévoilées, me permettent a moi-même de comprendre ce que je ressens réellement en moi. Avant de m'installer au piano, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui est enfoui au plus profond de moi. La musique est une vraie thérapie. Je suis plutôt du genre renfermé sur ces choses.  
- Je comprends, j'espère pouvoir t'entendre jouer des mélodies respirant le bonheur et la joie de vivre.  
- Avec toi à mes côtés, c'est même plus que probable, avouais-je une main passant dans mes cheveux.  
- Tu es gêné?  
- Euh un peu...pourquoi me demandes tu ça?  
- Bien...J'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois que l'on évoque une discussion gênante ou que tu dis quelque chose qui te dévoile, tu finissais par passer la main dans tes cheveux.

J'étais trahi par mon propre tic. Il valait mieux que je travaille dessus très vite, à cette allure j'allais vivre avec une main constamment dans ma chevelure déjà bien décoiffée.

- Je vois. Je suis découvert. Il va falloir que je trouve autre chose.  
- Non! Vraiment non! J'aime ce tic, ça te rend si adorable. Je t'imagine rougir et j'avoue que dans mon esprit, un Edward aux joues empourprées est comment dire....craquant!  
- Ah oui? Craquant tu dis? En repassant volontairement une main dans les cheveux.  
- Heureusement que tu en es incapable sinon je pourrais te sauter dessus tu sais, ajouta elle en riant.

Était-ce une blague? Ou se pouvait il qu'elle m'apprécie? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Si seulement je pouvais lire ses pensées. Ce don était vraiment une calamité. Je ne souhaitais pas forcément entendre ce qui se passait dans la tête des gens autour de moi. Du moins au début, après je m'y suis habitué. Mais la seule fois où je désirais plus que tout au monde utiliser mon don, la personne visée était tout simplement immunisée contre la télépathie. C'est ce qui rendait Tess encore une fois extraordinaire...

- Edward? Peux tu venir t'asseoir s'il te plaît, tu me donnes le tournis a rester debout.  
- Oh, j'en suis désolé. Je me dépêchais de la rejoindre sur le canapé.  
- Ne sois pas désolé.

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Tu sais, j'aime sentir ta présence à mes côtés. Tu m'apaises. Tu me rends heureuse. Malgré tous les évènements que nous venons de vivre je me sens heureuse, seulement à tes côtés.  
Sans toi, je serais totalement perdue a l'heure qu'il est, et j'aurais peut être commis une chose grave avec le loup de tout a l'heure.

Une étincelle brillait dans ses yeux. Comment pouvait-elle embellir de la sorte seconde après seconde?  
Elle me troublait. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour ne plus la lâcher et la couvrir de baisers. Je devais me contrôler je pouvais encore une fois faire quelque chose qui la ferait souffrir. Et ça je ne m'en remettrais jamais.

Je soupirais suite à cette dernière pensée.

- Qu'y a-t-il? Me demanda-t-elle.  
- Rien, c'est juste que j'aie tellement peur de te faire du mal.  
- Comment tu le pourrais? Souviens toi des paroles de Carlisle, je suis plus forte que vous tous réunis, me remémora-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Alors si tu me cherches, je peux te mettre la pâtée de ton éternelle vie!

Nous rîmes. Elle me rendait encore plus léger que je ne l'étais. Quel magie exerçait-elle sur moi? Comment pouvait-elle m'envoûter à ce point?

Le brouillard s'était installé dans mon esprit. Comment pouvais-je mériter d'avoir son attention. Après tout, je n'étais qu'un monstre.

Elle me regardait en se mordillant la lèvre. Sa lèvre si rouge qui contrastait avec la pâleur de sa peau. Une lèvre parfaitement dessinée et sensuelle. Une lèvre que l'on voudrait embrasser.  
Un désir violent était en train de naître en moi. Je me contrôlais pour le moment mais j'avais peur que ça ne dégénère. Je me crispais.

Tess le sentit. Elle détourna une fois de plus la conversation pour me détendre.

- Tu sais, finalement je suis contente d'aller au lycée la semaine prochaine. Je vais reprendre une vie normale. J'ai eu énormément de chance de tomber sur vous. J'en ai extrêmement conscience. On va bien s'amuser en cours.  
- Euh tu sais, a vrai dire, au lycée on est plutôt isolés. Nous n'osons pas trop nous intégrer de peur que quelqu'un découvre notre vraie nature ou pire que l'un d'entre nous dérape.  
- Oh! Dit elle surprise. Oui je comprends, mais de toute manière vous êtes là et c'est le plus important. Ta famille est vraiment adorable. Ils ont l'air de m'apprécier. Excepté Rosalie, mais je la comprends. Je viens d'arriver et je vous cause déjà du tort. C'est normal qu'elle soit méfiante. J'espère cependant que nous allons être amies.  
- Ne t'en fais pas. Rosalie est vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable dans le fond. Elle est toujours froide au premier abord. Et c'est d'autant plus vrai quand elle rencontre une humaine. Ce que tu n'es pas, c'est sûrement pour cela qu'elle t'a incluse dans la "privation" de shopping tout à l'heure. Considère-toi chanceuse, c'est le rêve de toutes les filles du lycée de pouvoir assister à une séance shopping de Rosalie.  
- Oh je vois! Ok et bien dans ce cas même si j'ai le shopping en horreur, je me sentirais honorée si elle me proposait. Et j'accepterais volontiers enfin presque volontiers.

Elle dit cette phrase en grimaçant légèrement. Effectivement, le shopping ne semblait pas être son activité favorite. J'avais des milliers de questions à lui poser pour mieux la connaître mais il était déjà tard.

- Tu devrais te coucher. Si tu veux faire le tour de la ville demain, il faut reprendre des forces. Surtout si c'est Emmett le guide... Il ne supporte pas la lenteur humaine! Tu peux dormir ici, je t'apporte une couverture tout de suite. Pour de qui est du « pyjama » je ne dors pas donc je n'en ai pas mais tu peux te servir dans mon armoire. Prends ce qui te fait plaisir.

Je traversais le couloir en direction de la chambre de Carlisle et Esmée. C'était ici qu'étaient rangés les draps et les couvertures. Je frappais attendant une réponse.

Esmée me pria d'entrer. Elle souriait. Je fis soulagé de voir qu'elle se sentait mieux. Elle était heureuse pour moi c'est du moins ce que j'avais lu dans son esprit.

- Pourquoi? Lui demandais-je.  
- Eh bien Edward, je crois que Tess et toi allez partager beaucoup de choses magnifiques ensemble.  
- Tu le penses vraiment?  
- Oh que oui. Il n'y a que vous qui n'en ayez pas conscience. Le lien qui vous uni est tellement puissant, et ce n'est que le premier jour. Tess est une fille formidable, tu la mérites vraiment.  
- Merci Esmée, dis-je en découvrant toutes mes dents. Cette révélation m'avait tout simplement touché. Et j'espérais que tout cela soit vrai.  
- Je l'aime déjà beaucoup. Elle réussit à te rendre plus resplendissant que tu ne l'étais avant. Je te trouve transformé. Et ça me réconforte de te voir dans cet état. Allez file t'occuper d'elle avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

Je hochais la tête et obéissait aux ordres d'Esmée.

Arrivé devant la porte, je frappais. Tess m'attendait.  
Elle avait enfilé un de mes T-shirts et semblait flotter dedans. Elle était tout simplement à croquer. Cette expression me parût comique. Quelques jours auparavant j'avais voulu en faire mon repas et désormais je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans elle.

- Dis Edward, tu veux bien rester avec moi pendant que je dors.  
- Bien sûr. Avec plaisir.  
- Merci d'être apparu dans ma vie Mr Cullen, me murmura-t-elle dans mon oreille.

Elle s'allongea sur le canapé en posant sa tête sur mes genoux.

Je passais mes doigts dans ses longs cheveux fins et légèrement bouclés. Elle semblait apprécier.

- Dors petite Dreynade, lui murmurais-je. N'inquiètes pas je veille sur toi.  
- Merci, me répondit elle.

Elle avait les yeux clos mais elle était crispée. Elle semblait un peu effrayée de dormir. Je lui fredonnais le Clair de Lune tout en lui prodiguant un massage sur les tempes. Mon geste eut l'effet escompté. Son corps se détendit et elle se jeta dans les bras de Morphée.


	16. La propositon des loups

Certains personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer, les autres sortes tous droits de l'imagination de "N elo", une superbe écrivaine.

* * *

PDV Edward

Le réveil s'était déroulé dans la normalité du possible. Tess avait eu un peu peur de n'avoir que rêvé notre rencontre m'avait elle dit. Nous avions tous été volontaires pour lui préparer son petit déjeuner. Rosalie et Alice avait débattu sur le repas idéal en apport énergétique sans être trop gras. Elles étaient parfois tellement....Filles!

Emmett et Jasper étaient particulièrement de bonne humeur. J'avais lu dans l'esprit de Jasper que Tess lui avait parlé et qu'elle lui avait précisé qu'elle ne lui en voulait en aucun cas et qu'il ne devait pas s'arrêter de vivre pour quelque chose qui n'en valait pas la peine. Il était soulagé et avait commencé a se détendre.

Emmett était tellement en forme qu'il défiait Jasper avec la bouteille de lait en lui disant que même en escrime armés de bouteilles, Jasper se ferait littéralement écrasé. Rosalie et moi faisions les paris. Alice râlait car nous ne voulions pas de son pari pour cause de tricherie. Elle bouda pendant quelques minutes mais lorsqu'elle vit que riions de bon cœur, elle s'unit à nous.

Nous étions heureux. Nous nous amusions comme des fous, ne prenant pour une fois aucun compte de notre réelle nature et profiter du moment présent. Tess riait aux éclats et elle m'éblouissait une fois de plus. Son rire était communicatif. Elle riait comme une enfant.

Esmée et Carlisle, un peu intrigués par nos rires entrèrent dans la cuisine. Ils avaient l'air radieux. Nous étions une famille unie et soudée. Et nous savions tous que l'arrivée de Tess allait nous apporter du bonheur a l'état pur. Tout comme nous le prouvait cette scène.

Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, Alice s'entêta a vouloir habiller Tess. Elle voulait lui faire porter une robe. J'avais réussi a la convaincre que cela ne serait pas pratique pour partir en excursion en ville. Après m'avoir rétorqué un « de toute façon, tu n'y connais rien » elle entraîna Tess vers le Dressing. Cette dernière me regardait avec des yeux suppliants. Mais Alice était un ennemi redoutable. J étais malheureusement impuissant face à cette situation.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Tess était prête. Alice l'avait maquillée, coiffée et habillée. Elle portait un jean, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple avec un T-shirt Bleu turquoise. Cette couleur lui allait à merveille. Elle avait les cheveux lissés et une touche de noir qui faisait ressortir la profondeur de son regard chocolat.

Nous étions prêts à partir. Nous avions besoin de deux voitures, nous prîmes donc ma Volvo et la Jeep d'Emmett. Nous allions en premier nous arrêter en centre ville pour montrer à Tess où nous irions tous au lycée à partir de la semaine prochaine.

Le lycée de Forks n'était pas très grand et tous les élèves se connaissaient entre eux. Nous avions toujours été les parias de cet endroit. Mais cet isolement était volontaire. De toute manière nous intimidions tous les élèves. Je les entendais penser à longueur de journée s'en était fatiguant. Leurs pensées étaient si superficielles et surtout si similaires lorsqu'elles nous concernaient.

Ils ne disaient rien mais nous n'avions pas besoin de mon don pour savoir ce qu'ils pensaient. Nous étions tous fascinants pour eux. Notre beauté n'était pas commune. La pâleur de notre peau, la couleur de nos yeux étaient différentes des leurs. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'ils pensaient en premier. La majorité des garçons fantasmaient sur Rosalie et enviaient Emmett.

Ils trouvaient Jasper intimidant dû au fait qu'il avait toujours l'air de souffrir et Alice était quelqu'un de très étrange. Trop excentrique peut être à leur goût. Quand à moi, j'étais le mystérieux du groupe qui attirait les filles et rendait jaloux les garçons qui s'y intéressaient secrètement.  
Une autre chose revenait souvent, nous étions frères et sœur adoptés pour eux, et le fait qu'Alice et Jasper ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett soient ensemble semblaient les choquer.

Nous lui montrions donc le lycée. C'était un établissement assez imposant. Il était assez vieux mais cela lui donnait du charme. Son côté « vieille pierre » estompait l'aspect « école ». Le parking n'était pas très grand mais la majorité des élèves pouvaient se garer sans problème. La cour n'était pas très grande non plus, mais il y avait une vaste étendue d'herbe sur laquelle les jours de beau temps, les lycéens passaient la majeure partie de leur journée. Je les enviais un peu sur ce point. Parfois j'aimerais encore ressentir la douce chaleur des rayons de soleil sur ma peau.

Pour tout le monde à Forks, nous étions allergiques au soleil, c'était la raison pour laquelle nous ne sortions pas lorsqu'il faisait beau. Cette raison expliquait aussi la pâleur de notre peau. Personne n'avait de doute à ce sujet. Nous n'avions donc pas besoin d'inventer une nouvelle raison n'a chaque absence et cela était bien pratique.

Ensuite nous lui avions montré un petit bâtiment annexé au lycée. Une grande baie vitrée laissait entrevoir l'intérieur. C'était le self. Ici, nous avions une table qui nous était décernée, personne n'osait s'y asseoir. Ce qui était totalement stupide. Les élèves l'appelaient la table des Cullen, et c'était le premier endroit à éviter au self. Nous ne mangions pas vraiment mais il était préférable de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Nous avions précisé suivre un régime spécial pour notre santé si « fragile » ce qui expliquait pourquoi nous ne mangions pas beaucoup. Personne ne s'en inquiétait, après tout Carlisle était docteur et le meilleur qui plus est, ils estimaient que nous savions mieux qu'eux ce qui était bon pour nous.

Emmett racontait à Tess toutes les anecdotes assez amusantes. Il fallait l'avouer, encore une fois nous nous amusions totalement. Les autres élèves étaient en cours pendant ce temps. Une pensée me traversa l'esprit, il fallait que je demande à Carlisle s'il était possible d'inscrire Tess dans les mêmes cours que moi. Je prétexterais la protection bien sûr. Même si je savais que Carlisle aurait une idée de la véritable raison, je ne pouvais pas l'exprimer. Pourquoi étais je aussi pudique sentimentalement.

Je me disais que tant que je n'avouais pas ce que je ressentais, il y avait peut être une chance pour que ce ne soit pas vraiment réel. Peut être étais je confus entre la fascination qu'exerçait Tess et les sentiments que je pensais ressentir. J'étais idiot. Je savais très bien qu'il n'y avait aucune confusion, mais je ne pouvais pas me convaincre du fait qu'il se pouvait que Tess ressente les mêmes choses.

C'était tout à fait logique comment une fille aussi extraordinaire qu'elle pouvait s'intéresser ne serait ce qu'un peu à quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que moi. Je secouais la tête pour chasser cette pensée.  
Alice et Rosalie avait décidé d'emmener Tess dans les rues commerçantes. Je bénissais le fait que nous soyons dans une petite ville.

Elles disaient vouloir montrer les magasins à ne pas oublier en cas de Shopping. Tess ne semblait pas très enjouée par cette idée mais en voyant que Rosalie faisait des efforts, j'imagine qu'elle prenait sur elle pour s'y intéresser.

Emmett avait horreur de traînasser, surtout pour quelques bout de tissus exposés dans une vitrine, il voulait a tout prix reprendre en main le contrôle de la visite. Tess commençait à avoir faim, nous nous arrêtâmes dans un fast-food.

Une fois son repas avalé sur le pouce, nous repartîmes. Tess voulait se dépêcher et ne pas perdre son temps inutilement Elle était curieuse de tout. Elle souriait à longueur de temps et cela avait quelque chose de magique. Son sourire nous rendait tout simplement heureux.

Emmett était en train de répéter une énième fois qu'il fallait avancer un peu plus vite car a ce rythme la nous allions passer la semaine à visiter Forks. Une forte odeur répugnante se fit sentir. Ma première réaction fût de me poster a côté de Tess. Je lui pris la main, elle se crispait légèrement. Elle les avait flairés aussi.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont nous n'avions pas besoin c'était la présence de ces cabots. Ils étaient complètement stupides. Ils nous avaient sûrement sentis aussi. Alors pourquoi continuaient ils a s'approcher de nous.

- Je pense que nous avons de la visite, dit Jasper en grognant.

Je me tournai inquiet vers Tess. Je la voyais les yeux fermés, soufflant régulièrement. Elle essayait sûrement de se calmer. Je m'approchais de son oreille.

- On peut y aller si tu veux. Je ne veux pas qu'ils t'infligent leur présence. S'il n'y avait pas ce maudit traité, je pense que l'on aurait eu du pâté de clébard!  
- Je reste. S'ils sont là c'est ma faute. Je vais essayer de me contrôler mais si je vois que je n'y arrive pas, promis on quitte les lieux. Me dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait poser.

Je pouvais sentir son irritation derrière ses paroles. L'odeur s'approchait de plus en plus, nous les apercevions.

Il y avait ce jeune loup de la veille, Jacob Black. Il semblait être paisible, il nous souriait. Il était accompagné de 4 autres indiens de la réserve. Ils semblaient vouloir venir nous parler.

- Yop! Dit Jacob

Les loups avaient toujours cette manie de vouloir se la jouer cool. Personnellement, je trouvais leur façon de s'exprimer complètement absurde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la? Grognais-je.  
- Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te revoir Cullen.  
- Laisse-le! Il est d'une humeur de chien! S'exclama Emmett. Cette dernière phrase ne parut pas amuser Jacob.  
Il ne releva pourtant pas la réplique d'Emmett. Son regard était posé sur Tess qui serra ma main plus forte.

Jacob Black semblait vraiment intéressé par Tess. Il avait dû se remettre de sa rencontre mais il avait de grands yeux tout ronds en la regardant. Je lisais dans son esprit, il était complètement ébahi pas Tess. Le pouvoir qui émanait d'elle se faisait plus puissant. Je me tournai vers elle et plongea mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient en train de changer. Ils avaient toujours leur couleur d'origine mais une ligne dorée commençait à se tracer dans ses pupilles.

- N'y penses pas, je suis là, lui dis je, en la serrant dans mes bras.  
Ce geste la surprit mais elle ne dit rien et je sentais qu'elle s'était doucement détendue.  
Après quelques minutes, elle me murmura.

- Merci, je vais mieux, je suis prête.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Nous échangeâmes un regard qui me faisait tout simplement fondre. La prendre dans mes bras m'avait rendu heureux. Bien que ce ne fut pas vraiment de circonstance. Mais je sentais Tess me serrer de plus en plus fort, je supposais donc qu'elle aussi appréciait notre accolade.

Pendant ce temps les autres étaient en train de parler avec les loups. J'avais complètement décroché, c'était comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner à l' instant où j'avais pris Tess dans mes bras. A ce moment là, nous n'étions plus que deux sur cette Terre.

- Comment ça? S'indigna Jasper.

Cela eut l'effet de me ramener à terre.

- Oui vous avez bien entendu, ça ne nous enchante pas trop non plus a vrai dire mais d'après ce que votre père a dit au mien, ça a l'air d'être hyper sérieux. Alors oui mon père a décidé de nous inscrire dans votre lycée aussi. Et je pense que quitte a devoir être souvent ensemble, autant essayer de faire une trêve entre nos espèces et de ne pas s'entretuer. Alors voila pourquoi on vous propose demain d'aller faire du surf tous ensembles à la Push.

Je devais être en train de rêver. Une mini meute composée de cinq loups nous proposait à nous vampires, leurs ennemis de toujours d'aller faire du Surf dans la réserve indienne. C'était encore une fois une ambiance surréaliste. Comme si toutes les choses invraisemblables étaient en train de se dérouler a présent. Il me semblait que le monde fonctionnait à l'envers.

La Push était une des plages de Forks, elle était située dans le territoire de la réserve indienne. Nous n'avions jamais eu le droit d'y mettre les pieds. Et aujourd'hui on nous invitait la bas pour aller surfer.  
Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes oreilles....

- Allez, prenez ça comme un défi plus qu'une invitation, on veut juste savoir si vous allez être plus doué que nous c'est tout, reprit Jacob  
- Alors prépares toi à te prendre la raclée de ta vie! Répondit Emmett. Demain est le jour où je prouverais que les vampires sont supérieurs aux loups!!!

C'était un évènement a marquer d'une croix rouge. Demain nous irions surfer avec des loups.....


	17. Réconciliation

Certains personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer, les autres sortes tous droits de l'imagination de "N elo", une superbe écrivaine.

**Helomoen : Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur.**

* * *

PDV Edward

Nous étions tous très surpris. Jacob Black semblait satisfait de notre réponse positive et nous laissa en nous donnant rendez vous a 15 heures le lendemain à la plage de la Push.  
Nous étions tous silencieux. Tess me prit la main, je m'en comprenais pas la raison. Elle me regarda et comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, elle dit:

- J'en avais juste envie. Mais si cela te dérange, je comprendrais.  
- Pas le moins du monde. Tu peux le faire quand tu veux lui, répondis je avec le plus beau sourire qu'il m'était possible de faire.  
- Ne parle pas trop vite je serais capable de ne plus la lâcher.  
Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux pour m'imiter, me fit un clin d'œil et éclata de rire.

Les autres ne comprirent pas ce qui se passait excepter Alice qui n'arrêtait pas de sourire, trop niaisement à mon goût. Elle était ravie pour moi. Tout le monde pensait que le lien qui nous unissait Tess et moi était vraiment extraordinaire. Je ne voyais pas en quoi il était différent du lien qui unissait Emmett et Rosalie, Carlisle et Esmée ou encore Jasper et Alice. Mais ils ne pensaient pas la même chose. Pour eux ce lien était d'une force phénoménale.

Cette petite imitation me fit sourire encore plus. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais capable de sourire a ce point.

- Y'a intérêt de gagner le défi demain qu'on lui fasse fermer son clapet au clebs. Je ne le supporte pas avec ses petits airs de....de....de ....Loup! Dit Rosalie.  
- Euh...Rose je vais t'apprendre quelque chose mais tu sais c'est un loup, donc il est plutôt normal qu'il ait des airs de loup!  
- Tu m'as très bien comprise Emmett, me cherches pas je ne suis pas d'humeur après ce qui vient de se passer. Ils sont quand même bien culottés de venir pointer le bout de leur truffe et nous provoquer de la sorte. Eh bien ça se voit qu'ils n'ont jamais vu une Rosalie Hale et en colère qui plus est. Demain, ça va faire mal! Très mal!

Pour que Rosalie soit prête a se battre comme ça c'est qu'elle était plus qu'énervée. Demain promettait d'être une journée très intéressante. A condition de ne pas perdre. Je ne supporterais pas les railleries de ces chiens galleux.

- Moi je trouve que c'est plutôt bien qu'ils essaient d'établir un contact positif avec nous, dit Alice

Je grondais

- Edward, avant de réagir de la même manière qu'eux, tu pourrais attendre que j'ai fini d'exposer mon opinion. Ce que j'entends par là, c'est que si nous devrons combattre ensemble, il est vrai que nous serons largement meilleurs en ayant de bon contact avec nos alliés. Je suis plutôt contente qu'ils nous aient invités demain.  
- J'avoue que vu sous cet angle là....dit Jasper.  
- Merci Jasp.  
- De rien, ma chérie.  
- N'empêche que ce sont toujours des sales petites fouines qui fourrent leur nez partout, bougonna Rosalie.

Je me demandais quelle serait la réaction de Carlisle et d'Esmée lorsqu'ils apprendraient la nouvelle. Esmée serait sûrement heureuse, elle est tellement aimante avec tout le monde. Elle dirait sans doute qu'il faut leur laisser leur chance et que si ce sont eux qui ont fait le premier pas c'est qu'ils sont prêts a faire des efforts. Carlisle ajouterait sûrement une chose du genre suivre les conseils d'Esmée tout en n'oubliant pas que nous sommes ennemis. Ne pas leur faire aveuglément confiance.

Mais j'étais confiant pour demain. Les loups ne savaient pas que nous avions des pouvoirs. Nous allions bien entendu taire ce détail. Emmett était doté d'une force assez impressionnante et excellait naturellement dans tous les sports. Nous, vampires étions doués pour les activités sportives mais Emmett l'était encore plus que la normale. Jasper, quand à lui peut contrôler les émotions. Il pourra donc envoyer une petite décharge de stress aux loups. Alice pourra nous aider avec son don. Elle allait pouvoir voir en avance les figures qu'ils voudront faire pour nous impressionner. Quand à moi, je pourrais voir s'ils abusent de notre « confiance » ou non.

Je ne voulais pas gagner en trichant mais c'était un plan de cas d'urgence. Je ne veux en aucun avoir une défaite face aux loups.

Et Tess, elle devrait sûrement y participer. Mais il est fort probable qu'elle n'y connaisse rien en surf. Je lui parlerais tout à l'heure pour lui expliquer tout ça.

Le soir commençait à arriver et nous avions promis à Esmée de rentrer pour le dîner. Esmée se faisait une joie de pouvoir cuisiner pour Tess. Nous avions tous envie de cuisiner pour elle. Excepté peut être Rosalie, mais elle donnait quand même de bons conseils culinaires...

Une fois de retour à la maison, nous racontions à Carlisle et à Esmée notre rencontre avec les loups et le fait qu'ils nous aient invités à une compétition de surf. Ils ne semblaient pas en croire leurs oreilles. Esmée souriait.

- Mais c'est génial! Vous allez pouvoir nouer des liens avec eux. Qui sait? Vous allez peut être devenir amis. Il faut que vous acceptiez, ça va être une super occasion. Vous allez pouvoir vous amuser.  
- Oui enfin tout en restant vigilants, n'oublions pas que les loups ont toujours été nos ennemis. Juste faites attention.

Prévisible. Exactement comme je l'avais pensé. Cette situation m'arracha un sourire.

- Et pour Tess, ça s'est passé comment? Demanda Carlisle.  
- Eh bien, elle a vraiment très bien géré tout ça. J'ai été impressionné, répondis je. Au début , elle s'est raidie mais vraiment elle a su se contrôler.  
- C'est grâce a toi, si tu n'avais pas été là, il était fort probable que je réduise ce chien arrogant en miette.  
- Ah si, ça me revient, lorsqu'elle a réagi a leur arrivée, une ligne dorée est apparue dans ses yeux. Juste la ligne dorée pas de couleur rouge sang.  
- Intéressant. Carlisle se frottait le menton tout en réfléchissant. Je pense que tes yeux nous servirons de baromètres, tels que les nôtres. Par exemple, nous avons les yeux dorés quand tout va bien, mais lorsque nous avons soif ils deviennent noirs. Toi je pense que c'est la même chose, lorsque tout va bien ils sont marrons, lorsque tu commences à être énervée, cette ligne apparaît et j'imagine que lorsque tu es hors de toi ils deviennent rouges. Disons que ça nous servira au début pour t'apprendre à te maîtriser. On sait que la dernière limite c'est quand la ligne dorée est tracée. J'ai d'autres hypothèses a propos de toi. Enfin, ce sont des suppositions que j'ai établies en analysant les faits.

J'étais toute ouïe. Je voulais tout savoir de Tess, elle était la chose la plus importante qui venait d'arriver dans vie et je ne savais rien d'elle mis à part le fait qu'elle était une Dreynade.

- Quelles suppositions avez-vous faites a mon égard Carlisle? Demanda Tess intéressée.  
- Eh bien. Par rapport à ce qui s'est passé avec Alice et ensuite Edward, je pense que tu as un trop plein d'énergie. Je veux dire par la que lorsque nous utilisons nos pouvoirs, nous utilisons de l'énergie. Cette énergie émane de nous. Mais lorsque nous mettons notre don en veille, cette énergie reste cloîtrée en nous. Toi, tu as trop d'énergie en toi, beaucoup trop ce qui fait que tu es très puissante. Mais comme tu as trop d'énergie, elle ne peut pas rester en toi, elle finirait par te tuer alors tu l'émanes constamment.  
Mais j'espère que nous apprendrons à réguler cette énergie d'ici peu. Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas encore comment je vais te tester pour voir l'étendue de tes pouvoirs.  
Et ma deuxième théorie est que je pense qu'en te mordant, Jasper t'as laissé un peu de son don. Mais combiné à ton pouvoir il réagit de façon complètement différente. Avant la vision d'Alice, tu étais totalement perdue, Alice est arrivée et t'as mise un peu plus a l'aise. Tu te sentais bien, ton pouvoir a pris une grosse ampleur. Pour Edward, il faut l'avouer vous avez une très belle relation tous les deux.  
Un lien qui est très rare. Et tu aimes beaucoup Edward, tu ferais tout pour qu'il soit heureux.  
Sa présence à tes côtés te rend heureuse aussi. Et dans cet instant de bonheur ton pouvoir à provoqué les souvenir d'Edward. Lorsqu'il nous a raconté tout ça, tu pleurais. Ta tristesse a pris le dessus et nous a touchés aussi.  
Je pense tout simplement que ton pouvoir réagit en fonction des émotions ressenties. Mais il faut de fortes émotions. C'est ce que Jasper t'a donné. Lui peut contrôler les émotions mais ta puissance l'a fait réagir de manière différente. Par exemple, si Edward te mordait, tu ne lirais pas les pensées comme il le fait.

Tess ouvrait de grands yeux. Je ne lui avais pas dit que j'étais télépathe. Elle semblait étonnée et à la fois déçue. Mais je n'en étais pas sûr. Il est vrai que je ne lui avais pas encore dit que j'avais ce don mais c'est juste que je n'avais pas encore trouvé le bon moment. L'espace d'un instant une gêne se fit sentir.

Personne ne semblait le remarquer ou du mois faisait semblant.

- Nous vous avons réinscrit au lycée, vous ferez votre rentrée dans trois jours. Nous ne savions pas quelles options te choisir Tess. Nous t'avons inscrite dans les mêmes qu'Edward. Si jamais ça ne te convenait pas, tu pourras changer.  
- C'est parfait, dit elle en souriant, Merci Esmée.  
- C'est tout ce que nous avions à vous dire, vous pouvez y aller, dit Carlisle en bon chef de famille.

Tess se tourna vers moi, elle ne me regardait pas directement dan les yeux. Elle me dit :

- Il faut que je te parle, tu me suis?  
- Oui, bien sûr, dis-je d'un air coupable.

Je savais exactement de quoi elle voulait me parler, et la discussion me faisait un peu peur mais il fallait bien passer par là. Elle me guida jusqu'à l'entrée. Je me précipitai pour lui ouvrir la porte et la tenir. En parfait gentleman. Elle me remercia d'un signe de tête et continua de marcher un peu. Elle s'arrêta.  
Je la voyais toujours de dos et quelque chose me disait qu'elle ne se retournera pas pour me parler.

Il y eut un silence de plusieurs minutes, qui me parût durer une éternité. Cette expression me fit sourire intérieurement. Encore une. J'avais la fâcheuse manie d'utiliser ou penser des expressions qui dans notre cas ne signifiaient pas la même chose.  
J'ouvris la bouche et brisais le silence.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler? Demandais-je innocemment.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Pourquoi quoi?  
- Tu peux lire les pensées?  
- Oui, je peux. Écoute j'aurais voulu te le dire plus tôt et que l'apprennes dans d'autres circonstances mais je n'ai juste pas trouvé le bon moment. Je ne me voyais pas te dire « on ne sait pas comment tu t'appelles ni d'ou tu viens mais ce n'est pas grave je suis télépathe! » j'attendais le bon moment, il ne s'est juste pas présenté. Je suis désolé que tu aies a l'apprendre de cette manière. Mais ce qui est fait est fait on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.  
- Ok. C'est juste que l'espace d'un instant je me suis rendue compte que tu devais sûrement mieux me connaître que moi je ne te connais. Et puis j'avoue que je n'assume pas tout mes pensées.  
- Ah oui? Par exemple celle qui me concerne?  
- En particulier celles qui te concernent! Me répondit-elle vivement.

Ainsi donc, Tess avait des pensées non assumées envers moi. Voilà qui était intéressant et rassurant de savoir. Au moins elle pensait à moi.

- Je te fais marcher Tess! Je peux lire les pensées certes mais je ne sais pas pourquoi avec toi, c'est le silence total.  
- Quoi! Tu mérites que je te.....commença-t-elle.  
- Que tu?  
- Que je te...prenne dans mes bras, dit elle légèrement empourprée. Elle m'entoura de ses bras. Une vague de chaleur parcourut mon corps entier. Je me sentais bien.

- Quelle drôle de punition! Moi qui pensais que mon heure était venue.  
- Non ça c'est parce que j'en avais envie. Pour ce qui est de ta punition, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Comme on dit, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.  
- Mais qui est paraît il meilleur réchauffé....ajoutais je

Nous rîmes tous les deux. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse. J'étais comblé.


	18. Mélodies

Certains personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer, les autres sortes tous droits de l'imagination de "N elo", une superbe écrivaine.

* * *

PDV Edward

Si mon cœur avait pu battre à ce moment là il se serait sûrement emballé. Tess avait un effet sur moi dont j'ignorais l'existence auparavant. Mais cet effet provoquait d'agréables choses en moi. Même si quand je voyais Tess mon estomac formait un nœud et ce nœud se resserrait quand elle me souriait.

J'avais comme l'impression que c'était mon nombril qui avait remplacé mon cœur. Toutes les sensations partaient de mon ventre. J'avais envie de toucher Tess, de l'embrasser. Lorsqu'elle me parlait, je l'écoutais mais mon regard était fixé sur ses lèvres si belles et charnues. Je voulais les goûter.  
Elles étaient d'une couleur si attractive. Elles me semblaient délicieuses.  
Un fort désir se souleva en moi. Je combattais. J'étais toujours dans ses bras. Je m'en dégageais à contre cœur mais je ne voulais pas lui sauter dessus.

Je la regardais, il fallait que je trouve une raison. Une excuse valable pour avoir rompu cet instant si magique.

- Je vais avoir du mal à jouer du piano si je suis dans tes bras, dis-je. Avec un clin d'œil et cette fichue main qui passe dans mes cheveux.  
- Oh je vois. Je comprends mieux. J'avais peur que notre embrassade te dérange. N'hésite surtout pas à le dire si ça te gêne ou t'embarrasse, je le comprendrais parfaitement.  
- Non surtout pas. Mais disons que je n'y suis pas vraiment habitué. C'est vraiment agréable. Encore cette main dans mes cheveux. On file se dégourdir les doigts?  
- Je te suis.

Nous rentrions donc à l'intérieur de la maison et nous dirigeâmes vers le piano.

Je m'installais sur le tabouret et laissai une place à Tess. Quand je repense a ma réaction de le veille lorsque Tess était venue s'asseoir à côté de moi j'avais légèrement reculé. Mais à présent, je m'étais habitué à son odeur sa présence, et j'étais même vraiment heureux d'avoir cette relation si particulière avec elle.

Je posais mes doigts sur les touches ivoire, mes pieds sur les pédales. Je fermais les yeux et paniquais.  
La présence de Tess me troublait, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais jouer.  
Je restais bloqué droit comme un « i » sur le tabouret. Je m'étais crispé. Pourquoi aucune ne note ne se dessinait dans mon esprit? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas capable de jouer? Le piano avait toujours été ma vie si je ne suis pas capable de jouer que pourrais je faire d'autre? Cela faisait presque un siècle que je jouais de cet instrument. Et pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps, j'avais un brouillard épais dans ma tête.

Je supposais que la présence de Tess était la cause de ce blocage. Je me tournai vers elle, essayant de cacher la légère panique qui me gagnait petit a petit. J'avais peur de sa réaction.

- Je ne peux pas. Soufflais-je.  
- Comment ça tu ne peux pas? Me demanda-t-elle.  
- Je ...je ne sais pas c'est comme si je n'avais jamais joué avant tout ça me parait si nouveau d'un coup. J'ai l'impression que je ne serais jamais capable de jouer de nouveau. C'est si étrange. La musique est comme une drogue, je ne peux pas m'en passer. Toutes ces mélodies ont un sens particulier pour moi tu sais. Je ne peux et ne veux pas perdre ça.  
- Oui, je le comprends, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça reviendra. Esmée m'a dit que tu étais un génie de la musique. Ça ne peut pas disparaître comme ça. Je pense avoir une idée de ce qui te bloque ici, mais comment t'aider? Je n'en sais trop rien.  
- Que veux tu dire par tu as une idée de ce qui me bloque?  
- Bien c'est plutôt simple, je pense. Te souviens-tu de la dernière fois où tu t'es assis devant ce même piano?  
- Oui, c'était hier soir.  
- Bien et que s'est il passé?  
- Je euh.. Je fis une pause, repensant à ce qui c'était passé la veille. Je vois. Comment n'ai-je pas pu y penser? Bien sûr que c'est ça! M'exclamais-je.

Ce qui m'effrayait en me laissant aller devant ce piano c'est ce qui est arrivé la veille. Je ne voulais pas repenser à Tess de ma vie humaine, je ne voulais pas pleurer et encore moins faire pleurer ma famille et ma nouvelle Tess. J'avais peur qu'encore une fois je revive les derniers instants que j'avais vécu aux côtés de ma petite sœur et que cela ne se ressente sur la musique.

Entendant cette musique, les autres seraient descendus et peut être pleureraient ils encore une fois. Je m'étais juré que cela ne recommencerait pas. J'avais un peu oublié ce qui s'était passé grâce à Tess. Sa présence soulageait la douleur que je pouvais avoir dans mon cœur inactif. Mon cœur était peut être physiquement mort mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait que toutes mes émotions et tous mes sentiments lorsque je jouais provenaient de lui.

- Tu sais, ça va revenir, il ne faut pas que tu te fasses un sang d'encre pour tout ça. On a un souci bien plus important qui, s'il n'est résolu risque d'avoir une terrible conséquence pour nous.  
- Oh! De quoi? Je ne suis pas au courant...Quel souci? C'est grave?  
- Très grave, dit-elle en hochant la tête vivement.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est? De quel souci es tu en train de parler? Pourquoi je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que tu es en train de me dire?  
- Je te parle du surf de demain, dit-elle en souriant. Tu sais un truc avec des loups. Souviens-toi que si on perd, c'est un peu la honte. On sera la risée de ces chiens  
- C'est ça le gros souci? J'ai pensé à un truc plus grave du genre qui mettrait des vies en danger.  
- Ben c'est le cas si on perd. Rosalie en colère ça te dit rien peut être? On pourrait se faire étriper. Non sérieusement, c'était juste rigolo de voir ta réaction.  
- Recommences plus. J'ai horreur de ne pas pouvoir lire dans ton esprit. A propos de ça, tu m'as dit que tu avais des pensées non assumées à mon propos. Puis je te demander de quel genre étaient ces pensées?  
- Du genre si je te répondais ta main serait greffée à tes cheveux, me dit elle tout naturellement avant d'éclater de rire.  
- Edward?  
Je fondais encore une fois.  
- Oui? Dis-je tout en me contrôlant avec beaucoup de difficultés.  
- Tu peux reposer tes mains sur le piano?

J'étais étonné par sa demande, ses yeux me suppliaient, je ne pouvais pas refuser. Je m'exécutais.  
Tess posa ses mains sur les miennes et commença à jouer notre clair de lune. Je fermais les yeux.  
Ça me revenait doucement. Je commençais à replonger dans cet état d'esprit, que je n'ai que lorsque je joue. Je ne pensais plus a rien, je jouais. Je m'arrêtais, ce qui fit stopper Tess.  
Je le regardais avec beaucoup de gratitude, elle avait trouvé le moyen de m'aider. Le contact de ses mains m'avait rassuré. La laisser me guider sur le clavier était comme si elle me faisait explorer un endroit inconnu afin de me familiariser. Et enfin, cette mélodie, le clair de lune. C'était la mélodie qui nous unissait.

Je levai les yeux vers elle

- Merci, lui dis-je.  
- Mais je vous en prie Monsieur Cullen. Ce fut avec beaucoup de plaisir. J'avoue que c'était un peu égoïste, je voulais t'entendre jouer, me dit-elle.  
- Je crois que je peux même jouer quelque chose de nouveau, lui dis-je. Cet après midi, une mélodie m'est venue a l'esprit. J'aimerais essayer.

Je posais mes mains sur le clavier. Le contact avec l'ivoire me rappela aussitôt pourquoi j'aimais jouer.  
Je fermais les yeux et revoyais la scène qui avait fait naître cette mélodie en moi. Mes doigts commençaient à s'affairer sur les touches, une douce mélodie ce fit entendre. Une mélodie pleine de tendresse, d'espoir et de vie. Cette mélodie représentait Tess. Les images qui défilaient dans ma tête étaient tous ces moments que j'avais passés avec elle.

Je finis le morceau. Je sentais le regard de Tess sur moi. Elle devait sûrement attendre que j'ouvre les yeux avant de parler. Qu'en avait elle pensé. Si cela ne lui convenait pas je ne lui dirais pas que c'est comme cela que je la décris par la musique. J'appréhendais sa réaction. C'est pourquoi je n'ouvrais pas les yeux de suite.

- Edward? Dit cette voix si douce.

J'ouvrais les yeux, et la regardais. Elle avait ses grands yeux chocolat effectivement posés sur moi. Je ne parvenais pas à lire ce qu'ils exprimaient.

- C'est magnifique. J'aime beaucoup. C'est à la fois doux et en même temps vivant. Tu as dit que cette mélodie t'es venue aujourd'hui. C'était quand?  
- Hum... eh bien cette mélodie a commencé lorsque tu m'as pris la main, dis je en passant la main dans les cheveux, m'arrêtant à moitie. Fichu tic!  
- Ne sois pas gêné, ça me fait plaisir. Mais cette musique est ce qu'elle est comment dire moi? Est-ce de cette manière dont tu me vois?  
- Oui. Cette musique te représente. Je suis soulagé que ça te plaise.  
- Tu peux recommencer s'il te plaît?  
- Bien sûr, avec plaisir.

Je recommençais la mélodie. Toujours les yeux fermés, je revoyais nos instants ensembles. Sa découverte, moi à ses côtés en attendant qu'elle se réveille. Devant le piano en attendant qu'Alice se réveille, dans le centre commercial, elle s'endormant sur mes genoux. Aujourd'hui face aux loups, ou encore quand elle a pris ma main ou dans ses bras.

Une autre mélodie s'ajoutait à la mienne. Une plus grave, plus profonde. Douce, tendre et triste par moment puis par d'autre elle devenait un peu plus vivante et gaie. Mais derrière cette légère vie restait toujours ce côté triste approfondi par les notes graves du clavier. Tess m'accompagnait. Nos deux mélodies, se mariaient parfaitement. Les rythmes et les notes étaient juste dans une parfaite harmonie. Le morceau prenait une tournure vraiment superbe. J'avais l'impression d'écrire quelque chose d'épique. Avec l'aide de Tess.

Je me laissais emporter par sa musique. Elle était vraiment douée. J'ouvrais les yeux. Elle était légèrement penchée sur le piano très concentrée et jouait à la perfection ce morceau si magnifique.  
La mélodie finissait sur deux notes complètement différentes mais toujours harmonieuses ensemble. Ces notes restèrent comme en suspens dans le salon.

- C'est magnifique. Ta mélodie convient parfaitement avec ma mélodie. Tu as entendu ça. Cette harmonie est tout simplement sublime. Vraiment bravo. Tu es très douée.  
- Merci Edward. Mais cette mélodie c'est toi. Je te vois comme ça.

Cette mélodie me représentait donc. Cette musique était elle cette preuve que j'attendais pour comprendre que notre relation n'avait rien d'ordinaire?

- C'est magnifique. Vraiment. Je ne pense pas mériter une si belle musique mais si c'est moi qui te l'ai inspirée j'en suis heureux.

Elle me regardait d'une manière très agréable. J'avais l'impression d'être la plus belle chose qu'il lui était donné de voir. Elle rougissait, j'imaginais que ses pensées non assumées étaient de retour. Je m'approchais d'elle. Mes yeux étaient de nouveau fixés sur ses lèvres si belles. Je la regardais avec envie. Je voulais l'embrasser. Mon visage s'approchait doucement du sien. Son odeur était encore une fois tout simplement divine.

Mais cette fois, je ne voulais pas la mordre, je la désirais. Elle était si belle. Ses cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés contrastaient toujours avec la blancheur de sa peau. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre.

Une barrière de quelques millimètres nous séparait. Je décidais de franchir cette barrière au moment ou la porte du salon s'ouvrit avec fracas, accompagnée d'une voix hystérique disant:

- C'était vraiment un beau morceau vraiment Edward tu es .....

La voix se stoppa. Je reculais, Tess aussi.

- Sur le point d'embrasser Tess .Oh pardon je suis si désolée, Dit Alice. Pourquoi je n'ai pas vu ça venir? Pourquoi parfois ça déconne? Je suis vraiment nulle. Edward, vraiment je suis désolée. Faites comme si je n'étais pas entrée dans le salon, je m'en vais tout de suite. Avant de partir, ce morceau est le plus beau que tu n'aies jamais joué.

Elle ferma la porte. Je regardais Tess complètement gêné. Alice venait sans le faire exprès de casser le plus beau moment de mon éternelle vie.


	19. Vagues, surf et maillot de bain

Certains personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer, les autres sortes tous droits de l'imagination de "N elo", une superbe écrivaine.

* * *

PDV Edward

L'apparition fortuite d'Alice avait complètement brisé l'alchimie que Tess et moi avions à ce moment là. Un long silence pesant fit place dans la pièce. J'évitais de regarder Tess et je savais que c'était réciproque. La magie de cet instant s'était évaporée. Je voulais parler afin de cesser ce silence total mais je ne savais pas quoi dire.

- Eh bien! Alice semble avoir le don d'arriver aux meilleurs moments, dit Tess en regardant ces pieds.  
- Je t'avouerais que j'avais imaginé cet instant de façon différente. Tout était parfait avant l'intrusion de cette petite fouine! Dis-je en souriant.

Tess sourit aussi. Le silence fut comblé. Je regardais le piano et repensais au moment que nous venions de partager. Une telle harmonie musicale m'avait tout simplement époustouflé. La beauté du morceau était tout simplement à couper le souffle. Étant conscient de ne pas être capable de jouer une musique aussi belle que celle là, je décidais de stopper.

- Tu veux encore jouer? Demandais-je doucement.  
- Je suis un peu fatiguée et puis il vaut mieux que je me repose si je veux être en forme pour le surf de demain. Manquerait plus qu'on perde face aux loups!  
- C'est vrai tu as raison. Mieux vaut que tu aies la pêche. Je ne voudrais pas te retrouver en mille morceaux après que tu te sois entretenue avec Rosalie si jamais nous devions avoir une défaite.  
- Ah oui ça te gênerait qu'elle m'étripe?  
- Disons que j'ai pas envie de faire le ménage après. Parce que Rosalie n'est pas du genre à massacrer proprement si tu voies ce que je veux dire, dis-je en souriant.  
- Oui, dit elle. J'ai intérêt de bien m'en sortir alors.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, nous sommes six. Au pire des cas, on est cinq vampires avec toi donc même si tu n'es pas de niveau professionnel je pense que ça ira. Allez viens, tu vas te reposer.

Nous montâmes jusqu'à ma chambre. Je la laissais passer. Elle s'installa sur le canapé. Je la laissais seule afin de lui permettre de se mettre en « pyjama » et être à l'aise. Je filais voir Alice pour lui parler.  
J'allais à l'autre bout du couloir. Je frappais à la porte, chose qu'Alice n'avait sûrement pas appris a faire, et attendais une réponse.

- Tu peux entrer Edward, dit elle.

J'ouvrais la porte. Alice était assise sur les genoux de Jasper. Il la serrait dans ses bras. Ils devaient sûrement partager un de ses innombrables silence ensemble comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire.  
Je ne me sentais pas gêné du tout. Je n'étais pas en colère après Alice. Comment le pourrais-je? Elle était celle qui me comprenait le mieux dans cette famille. Elle savait exactement ce que je ressentais, je n'avais jamais besoin de l'exprimer. Cependant, j'étais un peu déçu qu'elle se soit immiscée dans ce moment privé. Même si je savais que ce n'étais pas de sa faute, si elle avait su ce qui se passait, elle n'aurait jamais eu l'audace de rentrer.

- Écoute Edward, je suis désolée, vraiment. Je ne voulais pas interrompre ce moment entre toi et Tess. Tu le sais bien, je suis super heureuse pour toi. Mais je pensais que mes visions étaient revenues à la normale. A croire que Tess me brouille les ondes!  
- Justement, je venais te dire qu'il ne fallait pas t'en faire. Je sais bien que si tu avais su, tu aurais fait demi-tour. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis peut être légèrement frustré voila tout, dis-je tout en passant la main dans les cheveux.  
- C'est nouveau!  
- De quoi?  
- Cette main dans tes cheveux. Tu ne le faisais jamais avant. Mais depuis que Tess est là, tu n'arrêtes plus.  
- Oui je sais, grommelais je. Mais j'y peux rien c'est plus fort que moi.  
- Tu sais que tu es tout mimi quand tu fais ça! Me dit-elle pour plaisanter.  
- Arrête! Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu en penses, ça me donne la nausée! Lui répondis-je en tirant la langue. Je pense que je vous ai assez dérangé. Je file voir Tess. A demain.

Je rejoignais Tess, elle s'endormit dans mes bras. Le lendemain matin, Alice fit une entrée fracassante dans ma chambre réveillant Tess au passage.

- J'ai hâte de voir quelle tournure va prendre cette compétition de surf! Je veux voir leurs têtes quand ils vont avoir leur défaite. Je suis sûre qu'on va tous énormément s'amuser. Aller on se dépêche! On va être en retard!  
- Euh Alice, souviens toi qu'on a rendez vous a 15 heures. Il est à peine 9 heures et demie. Je ne pense pas que Tess aie besoin de tant de temps pour se préparer. Surtout qu'elle ne va pas avoir besoin de grand-chose, à part peut un maillot ou une combinaison, dis je.  
- Mais je n'ai rien de tout ça!  
- Ne t'inquiètes vraiment pas Miss, répondit Alice, moi j'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut.

Tess hocha la tête pour approuver et remercier Alice.  
La matinée passa très vite et nous partîmes nous préparer pour la compétition de surf. Nous arrivâmes un peu en avance à la plage de la Push, histoire de nous familiariser à l'endroit.

- Je me sens en forme, s'étira Emmett. J'ai envie d'écraser du loup! Attention au carnage!  
- Je te préviens Em, tu te fais écraser, tu ne me toucheras plus jamais, lâcha Rosalie les dents serrées.

Rosalie serait vraiment en colère si l'on perdait. Je n'ose même pas l'imaginer hors d'elle.  
Une odeur répugnante se fit rapidement sentir. Ils arrivaient et la compétition allait commencer. Je regardais Alice, histoire de voir sa réaction. Peut être sait elle qui va gagner. Aucune réaction. Je me concentrais sur ses pensées. Aucune vision à l'horizon.

- Yop everybody!

Je détestais vraiment leur façon de s'exprimer. Ils m'énervaient vraiment à essayer de se la jouer cool.

- On commence? Bon alors on est six vous êtes six. Ça tombe pile poil! Prêts à surfer?  
- Plus que tu ne le penses, grognais je.  
- La team des crocs contre la team des canines pointues?  
- OK, ça passe, dit Jasper, mais allez pas hurler à la mort quand on vous aura mis la pâtée. Hein les gars? Pas de Aouuuuuuuuh Aouuuuuuuuuuuuuh!!!!

Une fois sur la plage, nous commençâmes à nous déshabiller. Nous étions tous en maillots de bain excepté Tess. Nous étions plus rapides qu'elle. Je me sentais un peu gêné de me montrer comme ça surtout comparé à Emmett. Une masse ambulante. Ses muscles étaient tout simplement impressionnants.  
Je complexais à côté de lui. Je regardais Tess. Elle se déshabillait lentement, pas très sûre de ses gestes comme si elle était gênée.

Elle était à présent en maillot de bain. Elle était juste sublime. Alice avait encore une fois fait preuve de bon goût. Elle avait l'œil pour mettre en valeur les gens. Tess portait un maillot de bain marron qui mettait ses courbes magnifiques en valeur. Elle était tout simplement irrésistible.

Un violent désir commença à naître en moi. Je ne voyais plus qu'elle. C'était comme si nous étions tous les deux sur une plage déserte. J'avais envie de lui sauter dessus. Je fermais les yeux pour tenter de me calmer. Mais cette sensation ne s'en allait pas. Au contraire, elle ne cessait d'accroître. Même les yeux fermés, je voyais encore cette image de Tess en maillot.

Je ravalais ma salive difficilement. Je ne pouvais pas me contrôler. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Le désir montait de plus en plus. Je me crispais une fois de plus. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué la lutte qui se déroulait en moi.

- Edward? Dit une douce voix.

Personne, je retirais ce que je venais de penser. Personne excepté Tess.  
J'ouvrais les yeux, elle me semblait encore plus belle. Ses grands yeux chocolat me questionnaient.

- Ça va bien? Je veux dire, tu ne m'as pas l'air en forme.  
- Si ça va bien, c'est que....dis je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
- Tu es sûr. Dis tu as pensé à manger?  
- Aller chasser tu veux dire. Je n'en ai pas besoin pourquoi?  
- Bien Carlisle a dit que lorsque vous aviez...soif...vos yeux changeaient de couleur. As-tu soif?  
- Non pas du tout mais pourquoi? Je ne comprenais pas ses questions  
- Bien, Edward, tes yeux sont noirs.

Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait? Comment pouvais-je avoir les yeux noirs? Je n'avais aucune soif. Encore une chose inexplicable dont il fallait que je demande à Carlisle une explication.

- Bon, vous êtes prêt? Dit Jacob Black. On ne va pas attendre toute la journée. Alors c'est maintenant ou jamais?

Cette phrase me sortit de mes pensées. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Je n'arrivais pas à me reprendre depuis la vision de Tess en maillot de bain.

- T'excite pas le toutou! Dit Emmett. On y va. On vous laisse la main.

Jasper s'approcha de moi. Je savais qu'il allait me dire quelque chose que je n'étais pas sûr d'assumer.

- Dis, je ne savais pas qu'elle te plaisait autant. J'avoue qu'Alice a encore choisit un super maillot pour Tess. Elle est tout simplement Wow! Si je n'avais pas Alice j'avoue que je lui sauterai bien dessus.  
- Ne t'avise même pas d'y toucher, lâchais je les dents serrées.  
- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Regarde-moi dans les yeux Ed.  
Je m'exécutais à contre cœur mais je savais qu'il fallait que je le fasse.  
- Eh bien dis moi c'est qu'elle te fait de l'effet. Dis moi ressens tu une profonde envie de lui sauter dessus? De la prendre dans tes bras, de l'embrasser et plus si affinités?  
- Euh oui, dis-je une main dans les cheveux. Pourquoi ces questions?  
- Ben tes yeux sont noirs... Et tu sais qu'ils changent de couleur lorsque nous avons soif ou que lorsque nous ressentons un énorme désir.  
- Oh! Encore une fois je haïssais le fait d'être un vampire surtout dans ce genre de cas.  
- Bon allez, pour te changer les idées, on file regarder les caniches se ridiculiser sur une planche a pain!

Jacob fut le premier à se lancer. Il gagnait la mer, sa planche sous le bras. Une fois arrivé assez loin, il s'allongea sur sa planche et commença à nager avec ses mains.  
Au niveau où les vagues se faisaient plus importantes, Jacob se leva sur la planche et commença à valser avec le rythme de la mer. Il semblait à l'aise sur sa planche. Il était même impressionnant. Il chevauchait les vagues très à l'aise accompagné de son fidèle destrier qui n'était autre que sa planche.

Il ne semblait jamais se fatiguer. Il était je dois dire plutôt doué. Il se débrouillait très bien pour un loup. Moi qui pensais qu'ils étaient plutôt nuls dans tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient. Il fallait le reconnaître à contre cœur, il s'en sortait extrêmement bien. Je grognais à cette pensée.

Une énorme vague se forma et souffla Jacob. Il avait perdu l'équilibre et était à présent en train de regagner la plage. Les loups qui passèrent après lui s'en sortaient bien aussi mais ils n'équivalaient Jacob. Je l'avoue, il m'avait bluffé.

Je ne connaissais pas notre niveau en surf. Mais je me doutais que nous nous en sortirions plutôt bien dans l'ensemble. Notre rapidité nous aiderait forcément pour nous rattraper au niveau équilibre. On avait un avantage. Finalement, je ne voulais pas user de nos dons pour gagner. Nous n'allons pas nous rabaisser à tricher face à des loups.

Très vite notre tour vint. En premier, ce fut Rosalie. Elle m'impressionnait elle aussi. Lorsque les loups la virent se diriger vers la mer, les sifflements fusaient. C'était typique de leur part. Ils étaient tout simplement grossiers. Il est vrai que Rosalie était belle dans son bikini rouge. Je savais ce qu'ils pensaient, pour eux c'était un vrai « canon » selon leurs mots. Il était vrai que Rosalie avait toujours été une belle fille mais elle n'était pas vraiment mon genre. A vrai dire aucune fille n'était mon genre. Excepté Tess.

Rosalie avait très bien géré, elle avait surfé aussi bien que Jacob voire peut être même parfois mieux. Elle était tout simplement à l'aise. J'imaginais que sa colère lui permettait de tenir debout sur sa planche. Et quand elle est revenue nous rejoindre, elle n'était même pas fatiguée. Les cheveux mouillés vers l'arrière, les loups pensaient qu'elle était extrêmement sexy. Cela ne me faisait sourire de les voir « baver » et c'était le cas de le dire, sur une fille en maillot de bain. Euh réflexion faite, en voyant Tess en maillot j'avais presque réagi de la même manière.

Nous avions finalement beau être vampire ou encore loup nous étions avant tout des hommes. Il était normal d'avoir des pulsions ou des envies envers la gente féminine. On pouvait paraître si humains parfois. C'en était déconcertant.

Ensuite vint le tour d'Emmett. Il était comme je m'y attendais évidemment très doué au niveau figure. Malgré sa lourde masse, il semblait flotter aisément sur la mer. L'écume des vagues le frappait de toutes parts, mais il ne bougeait pas d'un poil. La force de la mer en mouvement ne semblait pas avoir d'impact sur lui.

Emmett était juste une force de la nature. Et son aptitude exceptionnelle pour les sports se révélait encore une fois plus qu'impressionnante. Il était tout simplement le dieu du surf. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un surfer de la sorte. Même dans les compétitions qui étaient diffusées sur le satellite. Il ne se fatiguait jamais, il pouvait surfer de cette manière pendant des heures.

Ce fut un des loups qui le déconcentra, il lui cria juste quelque chose à propos de Rosalie. Emmett perdit son équilibre et plongea dans l'eau pestant contre celui qui l'avait perturbé. Les loups malgré leurs tricherie, avait applaudi lorsque Emmett nous rejoignait. Ils étaient très Fair- Play et semblait apprécier le numéro que venait de nous offrir Emmett.

Puis vint le tour d'Alice et Jasper ensuite. Leur performance avait été bonne aussi. Alice semblait jouer avec les vagues. Quand à Jasper, il avait besoin de se changer les idées constamment, il se défoulait sur sa planche et contre les vagues.

Venait mon tour, je me sentais confiant. J'étais en forme, je faisais en sorte de ne pas entendre les pensées aux alentours histoire de ne pas être déconcentré. Je me dirigeais vers l'eau. Mes pieds entraient en contact avec la mer. Je ne me rendais pas compte de la température de l'eau. Je m'avançais petit a petit dans la mer. L'eau m'arrivait un peu au dessus du genou. Je m'allongeais sur la planche, je battais des bras pour avancer.

Une fois le niveau de vagues hauts atteints, je me levais doucement sur ma planche. Je tenais en équilibre aisément. Je commençais à valser avec les flots de la mer. Je me sentais à bien. Le vent frais m'ébouriffait les cheveux. L'air salin me fouettait le visage, je me sentais heureux, libre et non vampire. Cette sensation me faisait du bien. Je me sentais si léger que j'en aurais pu m'envoler.

Soudain, l'image de Tess en maillot de bain me revint en mémoire. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés, ses yeux chocolats si profonds, ses lèvres si belles, sa peau laiteuse, ses jolies formes, ses jambes fines et parfaites. Elle était sublime, magnifique, belle, divine. Tous ces mots n'étaient pas assez forts pour la décrire. A cette pensée, j'avais totalement oublié que j'étais sur la mer, chevauchant les vagues à l'aide de ma planche. J'étais de nouveau seul avec Tess dans mes pensées. Mais nous n'étions plus sur la plage, nous étions dans ma chambre. Elle et moi vêtus de maillots de bain. Cette pensée me fit vibrer. Lorsque je reprenais mon état d'esprit normal, mon corps entier entra en contact avec l'eau.

J'avais perdu l'équilibre. J'étais à l'eau et je n'avais aucune idée du temps resté sur la planche. J'espérais avoir tenu un bon bout de temps sur l'eau. Je nageais vers le rivage. Tout le monde était en train de rire. J'avais apparemment eu le record le plus minable de la compétition pour le moment. Même Rosalie n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles. Tess me regardait avec ses yeux rieurs et pour la première fois, je remarquais des fossettes se dessiner sur ses joues.  
J'avais eu envie de bouder mais ce dernier détail me fit craquer, je me laissai aller à rire avec eux.  
Alice aura eu raison au pire on se sera amusé.

- Alors là Ed, c'était....commença Emmett. Il ne put finir sa phrase. Il riait en se tenant les côtes.  
- Si exécrable que ça? Grimaçais-je.  
- Je ne qualifierais pas ta prestation de « exécrable » mais pas terrible, voulut me rassurer Alice  
- Ouais c'est pareil, j'ai été nul.  
- Mais que s'est il passé? demanda Tess.  
- Euh à vrai dire, j'étais un peu trop absent de la compétition je pense. Mais bon ce n'est pas grave vous avez au moins une raison pour rire de moi maintenant.  
- C'est à toi Tess, dit Jacob Black. A en juger par son regard, il était complètement subjugué par la beauté de Tess. Je me plongeais dans ses pensées. Après m'être imprégné de son esprit j'en sortais assez vite dégoûté par la grossièreté de ce qui s'y trouvait. Lui aussi l'avait trouvé magnifique dans son maillot de bain et s'imaginait certaines choses.

Elle était déjà sur sa plage. Il me tardait de la voir à l'œuvre. Les vagues se faisaient plus hautes et plus fortes. Enfin c'est l'impression que cela me donnait. Elle se mit debout sur sa planche sans trop de difficultés. Au milieu de l'écume, elle ressemblait à une sirène. Ses cheveux flottaient dans le vent, et semblaient vivants. Elle avait la même posture que les surfeuses professionnelles. Elle avait l'air très à l'aise.

Un énorme rouleau de vague commençait à se former

Ce rouleau grossissait à vue d'œil et semblait gigantesque. Jacob disait qu'elle ne pourrait pas y faire face. Même le meilleur des loups n'était pas capable d'affronter un rouleau de cette taille. C'est du moins ce que Jacob expliquait. Notre clan, « la team canines pointues » était déjà dans l'eau. Nous ne voulions pas appeler Tess pour ne pas la déconcentrer. Cela lui aurait fait perdre l'équilibre.

Le rouleau fonçait sur elle. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Tess était engloutie sous cette vague monstrueuse. J'étais paniqué à l'idée qu'elle puisse se noyer pendant que nous étions impuissants. Mais nous ne pouvions rien faire face à ce rouleau, il fallait attendre que ce soit fini.

Lorsque le rouleau se mêla aux flots normaux je vis, Tess sortir, toujours debout sur sa planche très à l'aise. J'entendais les loups exploser de joie sur la plage. Ils étaient tout simplement impressionnés par la prestation de Tess.

Il fallait l'avouer sur ce coup là elle avait même été meilleure que Emmett. J'étais totalement ébahi devant le spectacle qu'elle venait de nous offrir. Elle avait tout simplement été géniale.  
Elle se retourna et plongea dans l'eau. Elle nous avait vus. Elle nageait vers moi. Tess était souriante, si belle, les cheveux mouillés. Elle arriva à ma hauteur.

- Tu as été fantastique! Ce que tu as fait là, vraiment c'est tout simplement extraordinaire. De niveau professionnel. Tu as été vraiment magnifique!  
- Merci, dit elle les joues légèrement rougissantes. Je voulais vraiment que les loups ne gagnent pas.  
- Tu es sublime, lui dis j'en lui remettant une mèche à sa place.  
- Merci, mais vous aussi Monsieur Cullen. J'avoue que vos cheveux mouillés et ébouriffés vous rendent plutôt sexy, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin incroyablement irrésistible.

Elle s'approcha de moi, elle posa ses mains sur ma nuque. Son visage se rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me laissais faire. Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches et me collais à elle.

Le désir monta rapidement en moi. Je lui rendis son baiser. Ses lèvres avaient exactement le même goût sucré auquel je m'attendais. Un léger goût de cerise avec une pointe acidulée. Je me détachais d'elle à contre cœur. Je la regardais droit dans les yeux. Elle se mordit la lèvre et me murmura à l'oreille.

- Merci de me rendre heureuse, Mr Cullen.


	20. Envies malsaines

Certains personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer, les autres sortes tous droits de l'imagination de "N elo", une superbe écrivaine.

* * *

PDV Tess

Le vent soufflait dans mes cheveux, les laissant vagabonds et à l'air libre. L'air frais me fouettait le visage mais je me sentais heureuse. J'avais froid. J'étais en maillot de bain dans une eau presque glaciale et il n'y avait aucun rayon de soleil aux alentours. J'étais trempée jusqu'à l'os mais peu m'importait. Quelque chose venait de faire « tilt » dans ma tête.

J'avais eu l'audace d'embrasser Edward Cullen. Ce même Edward, qui pour une raison que j'ignorais me faisait perdre tous mes moyens. J'essayais constamment de paraître naturelle devant lui. Mais certains signes ne trompaient personne. Du moins pas moi, ni Alice d'ailleurs. Je savais que lorsqu'il apparaissait mon estomac faisait des bonds, j'avais chaud et je devenais rouge. Mes mains devenaient moites, ma voix tremblait et je me sentais totalement idiote en sa présence.

Heureusement pour moi, Edward ne semblait rien remarquer. Je me demandais constamment ce qu'il me trouvait, je n'étais qu'une simple fille banale qui faisait pâle figure à côté de Rosalie et d'Alice. J'étais moi tout simplement. Dès la première seconde où j'avais vu Edward, j'étais tombée sous son charme. Sa beauté divine m'avait coupé le souffle.

Je revenais à la réalité. Edward me prit la main et m'entraîna vers la plage. Alice vint nous rejoindre en sautillant. Elle semblait hystérique.

- Youhou, vous êtes vraiment beau tout les deux. Vous allez vraiment bien ensemble. Je suis super contente pour vous deux. Allez Jasper, laissons les un peu reprendre leurs esprits.

Un sourire apparu sur mon visage, Alice me faisait rire. Elle était une vraie pile électrique, toujours le sourire, toujours la forme et elle sautillait plus qu'elle ne marchait. Jasper était beaucoup plus posé. Tous les deux, ils formaient un couple complémentaire. Rosalie arrivait à notre hauteur, elle me souriait. Un sourire franc et sincère.

- Bravo Tess! Ça c'était bien joué! Ce que tu as fait là vraiment c'est juste....Bref Chapeau! Dit-elle en applaudissant. Hein Emmett?  
- Oui, juste c'était ...Wow! Tu as tout simplement tout déchiré. Vraiment comment une fille comme toi peut être aussi balèze. Franchement là c'était magnifique. Viens la que je serre la championne dans mes bras.

Je lâchais la main d'Edward, bien que je n'en avais pas envie, et me dirigeais vers Emmett et lui sautais dans les bras.

- Merci, lui dis je, je t'avouerais que moi-même je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai fait, mais je suis assez contente de ce que j'ai fait.  
- Et tu as de quoi! Tu as affronté un rouleau gigantesque! Tout le monde ne peut pas faire ça. Tu étais vraiment en forme....contrairement a Edward.

Il s'approcha d'Edward.

- Ben que s'est il passé? T'étais mou du genou aujourd'hui Ed! Franchement tu m'as vraiment épaté. C'était de l'art. Tu as fait exprès d'être le maître de la nullité ou quoi?

Edward grogna. Il était susceptible, et ça le rendait craquant.

- Non franchement Edward que s'est il passé? Dit Jasper. Ta concentration aurait elle était détournée par des pensées un peu ....comment dire osées?

J'entendais Edward grogner encore une fois. Il regardait ses pieds. Se pouvait il que Jasper ait touché un point sensible? Cette pensée me fit sourire. Tout cela pouvait il être vrai? Des pensées osées? Que sous entendait Jasper? J'avais une idée mais je doutais qu'Edward puisse avoir ce genre de pensées.

- Il ne s'est rien passé. A croire que le surf n'est pas un sport pour moi, dit Edward.  
- Arrête Ed dit Emmett, t'es un membre des canines pointues, tu ne peux pas être nul. On est supérieurs aux loups. La nullité chez nous, ça n'existe pas. Ne serait ce pas plutôt quelque chose qui est en rapport avec Tess?, finit il en un clin d'œil lourd de sous entendus.  
- Ah non, cette fois ce n'est pas moi! Répliquais-je avec une moue boudeuse. J'ai fait un effort immense pour me contrôler face à ses sales chiens! Alors ne me mets pas tout sur le dos s'il te plaît Emmett, finis je avec mes plus beaux yeux de cocker.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était en rapport avec ton pouvoir, Tess. Peut être que tu l'as troublé d'une autre manière....Hein Ed?  
- Comment ça? De quelle manière tu parles Emmett? Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre...  
- Eh bien demande à Edward...dit Jasper, je suis absolument certain qu'il pourra t'éclairer sur ce point. N'est-ce pas Ed?  
- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez...Au fait à qui revient la défaite?  
- Normalement à eux, mais il faut qu'on délibère avec les autres, répondit Emmett.

Nous rejoignions petit à petit la plage. Une fois arrivés sur le sable, les loups accouraient vers nous. Ils venaient me féliciter pour mon « exploit ». Ils se disaient impressionnés. Leur odeur m'incommodait. Je ne le montrais pas. J'avais besoin d'Edward, de sa présence, de son attention, de son parfum. Je le cherchais du regard. Il se tenait un peu à l'écart. Les bras croisés regardant d'un air mauvais le clan des crocs. Jacob Black s'approcha de moi, il me sauta littéralement dessus en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je ne supportais pas le contact de sa peau avec la mienne. Il me dégoûtait. Je voulais me dégager de ses bras mais il était fort et cette odeur abominable me brouillait l'esprit. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer dû au dégoût que ce garçon m'inspirait. Mes mains tremblèrent. Une vague de colère monta en moi. J'essayais tant bien que mal de la réprimer mais mes efforts semblaient vains. Je fermais les yeux. Immédiatement, le visage d'Edward m'apparut en pensées, cela me calma légèrement. Mais l'odeur devenait vraiment insupportable. J'avais la nausée.

J'avais une forte envie de violence. Je me forçais de la combattre. Je tentais de me souvenir de tous les bons moments passés avec Edward, cela me calmait mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Une haine intense me rongeait de l'intérieur. J'avais besoin de violence. Il me fallait réduire à néant ces chiens immondes qui ne faisaient que causer troubles et violence partout où ils passaient. Leur odeur m'irritait au plus haut point. J'avais envie de les éliminer un par un. Les voir souffrir, me supplier. Je jouerais alors avec eux.  
Je finirais avec cet arrogant de Jacob Black. Il verrait d'abord les siens souffrir le martyr. Cela m'amuserait énormément. J'y prendrais énormément de plaisir

J'avais besoin de divertissement et la mort de six vulgaires chiens sauvages me soulagerait. J'en étais certaine. Cette odeur me répugnait il fallait que je fasse abstraction. J'entendais une voix qui me parlait, mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle me disait. Une voix extérieure que j'avais l'impression de connaître. Une voix masculine, douce et posée. J'aimais l'entendre mais la haine que j'avais en moi était beaucoup plus puissante. Soudain, une autre voix dans ma tête beaucoup plus forte et plus claire se fit entendre. Une voix glaciale et dure.

« Tues les. Qu'Est-ce que tu attends? Ils ne méritent pas de vivre. Il t'a pris dans ses bras, tu es contaminée désormais. Le seul moyen de te venger de cet affront et de les tuer tous. »

Ce conseil était plus que tentant. C'est exactement ce dont j'avais envie à l'instant. Voir mourir ces sales chiens galleux ne pouvait que m'apaiser. J'avais besoin d'être calmée. Je m'apprêtais à leur faire vivre leurs derniers instants. Et pas n'importe lesquels. J'allais leur donner un avant goût de l'enfer. A trop provoquer les dieux, on fini toujours touché par la foudre divine. Ils voulaient me prouver qu'ils étaient forts. Pas de chance pour eux, je l'étais beaucoup plus. Je les décimerais sans aucun problème. Sans une once de remords. Mon pouvoir me brûlait de l'intérieur. Mon envie était beaucoup trop forte à présent. Il fallait que je passe à l'action.

« Tues les tous. Les puants et les vampires. Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux. Je suis là désormais. Tu m'as permis de revenir à toi. J'ai été trop longtemps enfermée par ta conscience. Aujourd'hui, il est temps de montrer au monde entier que tu es la plus puissante dans ce monde et que tu y feras régner le chaos. Pour ce faire, il faut tuer ses espèces de mutant à poils et les buveurs de sang... »

Cette dernière phrase me gênait. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver dans quel sens elle pouvait me poser problème. Je devais les tuer, c'était quelque chose d'assez simple. Tous les tuer...Tous, non pas les vampires...Pas Edward. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal. Il avait déboulé dans ma vie depuis quelques jours. Il arrivait à me faire rire et sourire. Il m'apaisait et me rendait simplement heureuse. Je n'avais aucune idée de ma vie auparavant ni de comment j'avais pu vivre sans lui, mais une chose était sûre je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille. Il mettait de la couleur à ma vie qui me semblait si sombre et noire. Il faisait rayonner le soleil plus fort pour qu'il vienne me réchauffer mon petit cœur de Dreynade.

Voilà ce que j'étais. Une Dreynade. Mon rôle était de rendre la vie plus chaotique qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Cette voix dans ma tête ne cessait de le répéter. Je devais rendre la population humaine malheureuse. Une fois dévastés, les humains avaient tendance à se montrer capable des pires horreurs. Je me délecterais de ce spectacle. Les voir s'entretuer. Telle était ma mission.

J'imaginais les femmes et les enfants crier de douleur, d'horreur, de peur. Tapis dans les coins les plus sombres, se cachant du véritable monstre qu'est l'humain. Cette image fut balayée par celle d'un jeune garçon âgé de dix huit ans environ. Il était recroquevillé sur une poupée. Il pleurait.  
Il releva la tête, je réalisais qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une poupée mais d'une petite fille. Elle était très belle. Je compris immédiatement pourquoi je l'avais confondue avec une poupée. Elle avait un teint de porcelaine, son visage était gracieux et ses cheveux légèrement bouclés. Je décidais de m'attarder sur le visage du jeune homme. J'eus un choc.

Le jeune homme en question était Edward. Me remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé quelques jours auparavant, j'en déduis donc que cette petite fille devait être Tess. Le prénom que je portais désormais. Une tristesse m'envahit. J'étais désolée pour Edward. Je me sentais faiblir. Ma colère diminua. Mes jambes me semblaient faites de coton. Comment avait il pu surmonter tout cela? Seul qui plus est.

J'entendais sa voix qui me parlait.

- Tess! Tess! M'entends-tu? Je t'en supplie réponds moi. Tu dois combattre ta nature, tu m'entends? Je suis là pour t'aider. Si tu venais à te révéler sous ton propre jour, nous serions obligés de faire quelque chose. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre Tess. J'ai déjà perdu celle de ma période humaine, il est hors de question que je revive ce même enfer.

J'avais envie de lui répondre, mais ma voix semblait bloquer dans ma gorge. J'avais envie de lui dire à quel point entendre sa voix me faisait du bien. Je voulais ouvrir les yeux pour lui montrer que j'étais là, que je l'entendais et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. J'avais envie de voir son visage s'illuminer de ce superbe sourire. Je voulais lui crier mais c'est comme si aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche.

Je me remémorais le moment qu'Edward et moi avions partagé la veille au piano. La mélodie qu'il avait jouée pour moi. Celle que j'avais jouée et qui le représentais. Je la fredonnais.  
J'entendis Edward me remercier. Je me sentais légèrement soulevée, je supposais qu'il me serrait dans ses bras

* * *

** !!!ATTENTION POINT DE VUE DE EDWARD!!!**

* * *

Les loups venaient nous rejoindre. Ils voulaient féliciter Tess. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de les voir avec elle mais elle avait fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire et cela allait de soi qu'elle soit félicitée.  
Je m'écartais légèrement lorsqu'ils l'entourèrent. Je croisais les doigts pour que rien ne se passe. J'avais peur que Tess ne puisse pas se contrôler.

Je n'appréciais pas vraiment le fait qu'ils s'amassent tous autour de Tess. Ma Tess. Celle qui venait de m'embrasser. Que j'avais tenu dans mes bras. Celle qui m'avait permis de goûter ses lèvres si délicieuses. Un petit goût de cerise légèrement acidulé. Des lèvres tout simplement parfaites. Celle qui dont le simple fait d'y penser pouvait me troubler jusqu'à me rendre ridicule devant ma famille. Cet instant avait provoqué en moi une explosion de bonheur qui s'écoulait partout dans mon corps.

Je regardais ce qui se passait devant sans vraiment être concentré. J'étais au pays de mes pensées. Tess m'avait embrassé. Ainsi elle m'appréciait. Malgré le fait que je sois un vampire, une fille aussi formidable que Tess m'aimait bien. J'étais surpris mais heureux.  
Soudain, ce qui se passait devant moi me tira hors de mes pensées. Ce Jacob Black avait sauté sur Tess et la serrait dans ses bras. A la vue de cette scène, une colère s'empara de moi. Comment avait il osé posé ses sales pattes de clébard sur Tess. En moins d'une seconde, je me retrouvais à côté de Tess et demandait poliment à Jacob de la lâcher. J'avais eu beaucoup de peine à me contrôler pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans mais cela n'aurait rien arrangé et surtout je ne voulais pas perdre de temps inutilement.

Il était déjà trop tard, Tess était raide. Elle ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux étaient fermés elle avait essayé de se contrôler. Une puissance émanait d'elle. Une puissance malsaine, le même que celle qu'Alice avait dû affronter. Il fallait que je la calme avant qu'il ne soit réellement trop tard. Je lui parlais. Je n'avais aucune idée de si elle m'entendait ou non. J'avais peur. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais peur.  
Peur de la perdre. De ne plus pouvoir la voir rougir, rire, me sourire. De ne plus pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras. Il était hors de question que cela arrive. Je ferais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour ne pas la perdre.

La vague de puissance prenait de l'ampleur. J'ordonnais aux autres de s'éloigner. Ils m'obéirent sans broncher. Les loups avaient compris qu'ils étaient en partie responsables de ce qui se passait. Ils avaient l'air d'être sincèrement désolés. Mais si quelque chose devait arriver à Tess, je me promettais de leur faire la peau un par un. Sans exception. Ils connaîtraient la vengeance d'un Edward Cullen.

Je luttais contre cette puissance. Je la sentais pleine de haine, de colère. C'était une vague dévastatrice. Si je ne calmais pas Tess, il est était très possible qu'on périsse tous ici. Cette puissance était effrayante. J'en avais des frissons qui parcouraient l'épine dorsale. Tess faiblit. Je le rattrapais et l'allongeais sur le sable. Cela était bon signe pour nous. Cela signifiait qu'elle devait sûrement essayer de combattre sa vraie nature. Mais j'avais peur que ce ne soit dû à la force de la puissance. Comment un corps si frêle pouvait comporter une puissance si énorme?

Je lui parlais encore, la suppliant de reprendre conscience. De combattre. La puissance diminuait réellement. On y était arrivé. Elle devrait reprendre conscience rapidement. J'espérais qu'elle ouvre les yeux pour me montrer que tout allait bien. Ou encore prononcer un mot. Je la regardais anxieusement.  
Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, c'était Alice. Elle me regardait ave énormément de compassion

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller, me dit elle.

Juste après cette phrase, une douce mélodie se fit entendre. C'était Tess. Elle fredonnait notre morceau celui que nous avions joué la veille. Elle fredonnait ce qu'elle avait joué.  
J'étais heureux. Elle se souvenait et pouvait fredonner. Signe qu'elle récupérait petit à petit.  
Je la remerciais et la serra dans mes bras. Je lui répondais en fredonnant aussi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux chocolat étaient encore traversés de la ligne dorée, mais elle s'estompait lentement.

- Je suis désolée, me dit elle  
- Ne soit pas désolée, tu n'as pas à l'être. Vraiment pas.

Elle allait bien c'était le principal.


	21. La rentrée

Certains personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer, les autres sortes tous droits de l'imagination de "N elo", une superbe écrivaine.

* * *

PDV Edward

Je ramenai Tess à la voiture pendant que les autres convenaient de l'équipe gagnante de la compétition. Après ce qui venait de se passer, j'étais certain d'une chose, je haïssais Jacob Black. Il avait eu le culot de mettre Tess dans un tel état par deux fois. Avait il été doté d'une cervelle? A croire que la première fois ne lui avait pas suffit. Cette fois avait été plus forte que celle d'il y a deux jours. Et il est hors de question qu'il y ait une troisième fois.

J'avais failli à ma promesse. Je m'étais juré de ne pas voir Tess dans cet état une seconde fois. Aujourd'hui, si elle n'avait pas résisté il y aurait eu un carnage su la plage et j'étais sûr que même nous, avions couru un danger l'espace d'un instant Cette puissance dévastatrice ne prédisait rien de bon.  
Cependant Tess avait encore une fois été épatante. Elle était dotée d'une grande force de caractère, elle avait une volonté d'acier. C'était vraiment une fille extraordinaire.

Une fois les autres revenus, j'appris que nous avions emporté la victoire haut la main malgré ma prestation totalement ratée. Mais les autres avaient été vraiment géniaux. Ils avaient géré cela à la perfection. Je me sentais honteux d'avoir abaissé le niveau à ce point. Je n'avais même pas été fichu de faire une seule figure. Certes, j'avais une excuse. Je ne pensais pas être aussi nul que ça au niveau surf mais disons qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire mes preuves. Tess m'avait totalement envoûté. Elle était la sorcière qui avait jeté un sort sur mon cœur.

Je nous reconduisais à la maison, Alice et Jasper était montés avec moi. Je savais qu'Alice s'inquiétait vraiment pour Tess. Elle était très attachée à elle. Disons que Tess, même si elle avait horreur de ça, avait joué le jeu d'être la poupée d'Alice. Il fallait dire aussi que cette dernière avait un talent pour mettre la beauté naturelle de Tess en valeur. Je revoyais son image en maillot de bain. Je vais avoir du mal a chasser cette pensée de mon esprit désormais. Tess avait éveillé des choses en moi dont j'ignorais totalement l'existence auparavant.

Je me concentrai sur ma conduite.

- Tout cela c'est surtout grâce à toi Tess, tu les as tous ébahis. Et Edward, Jacob m'a dit de te dire qu'il s'excusait, qu'il s'était laissé emporté par l'ivresse du moment et que....dit Alice.  
- Tss, foutaise! Je ne veux même pas en entendre parler. C'est clair? Il est clair que je ne me retrouverais plus dans ce genre de plan tordu à la Black! Plus jamais. Ok, on est alliés mais ça en reste là. Hors de question qu'on aille ensemble se faire une petite biche un jour!  
- Ed, je comprends que ça te mette hors de toi, mais dis toi qu'il ne s'est rien passé de grave. Vous avez vraiment bien géré la situation tous les deux.  
- Peut être mais si ça n'avait pas été le cas? Jacob Black n'est qu'un sale clébard répugnant qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de pointer sa truffe pour créer les problèmes. De plus, tu n'as pas lu ses pensées, crois moi, il n'y avait rien de foncièrement intéressant. C'est un garçon vulgaire, grossier, arrogant et fier de lui. Moins on le voit, mieux on se porte. L'important c'est qu'on ne le voie que très rarement.  
- Euh...Ed? T'as oublié un léger détail...  
- Lequel? Demandais je avec beaucoup de curiosité dans la voix.  
- Les loups sont désormais inscrits au même lycée que nous. Ce qui signifie que l'on risque de les croiser tous les jours. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il est important d'être en bons termes avec eux.

Je grognais assez fort. Tess me regarda. Ses yeux étaient à présent entièrement chocolat. Elle me prit la main et me dit

- Je vais vraiment tout faire pour apprendre à me contrôler. Plus jamais je ne veux revivre ça. Crois moi ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir d'être habitée par Cruella d'Enfer puissance mille! Finit elle en riant.

Je me décrispais légèrement et lui sourit. Alice avait éclaté de rire et Jasper restait quand à lui perplexe.  
Un silence régna durant quelque minutes dans la voiture. J'allais allumer la radio quand Jasper ouvrit la bouche.

- Cruella qui? Demanda-t-il.  
- Cruella d'Enfer, répondit Tess, Tu ne connais pas?  
- Euh pas vraiment...Elle a fait quoi?  
Alice et Tess rirent de plus belle.

- Mon chéri, Cruella d'Enfer des « 101 dalmatiens » qui veut faire des manteaux avec la peau des chiots.  
- Sauf que tu remplaces les chiots par six jeunes loups en pleine crise d'adolescence! Rectifiais je.

Nous rîmes tous. Tess avait l'art et la manière d'amener joie et bonne humeur dans n'importe quelle situation. Rentrés à la maison, Esmée nous demandait comment c'était passé notre journée, nous racontions tout. Les talents de Jacob Black en tant que surfeur (j'ai beaucoup grogné à ce moment là) ma nullité totale dans ce sport (Carlisle m'avait jeté un regard plein de questions, je savais que j'allais avoir le droit à une discussion) , l'extraordinaire prestation de Tess et surtout le côté moins amusant, ce qui s'était passé quand Jacob avait Tess dans ses bras.

- Je pense que nous allons devoir commencer dès ta rentrée à te tester. Je t'avouerais que pour le moment j'ai une autre affaire à régler avec l'hôpital mais une fois libre, je te promets qu'on s'y met sérieusement. Plus vite tu commenceras, plus vite tu pourras te contrôler. On en reparlera plus tard. Pour le moment, j'ai quelques mots à dire à Edward. Tu viens?

Une fois de plus je n'allais pas couper à la discussion père fils. J'avoue que ça me mettrait dans l'embarras de parler de ce qui s'était passé. Mais Carlisle avait le don de me tirer les vers du nez quoi qu'il se passe. Il valait mieux que je le fasses de mon plein gré. C'était plus raisonnable pour moi.

Avant de quitter la cuisine, qui était en passant devenu notre lieu de réunions familiales, je jetais un regard vers Tess. Elle me sourit et me fit un petit signe de la main. Cela me donnait un peu plus de courage. Je suivis Carlisle à l'étage. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et me laissa passer. Il s'installa et me pria de m'asseoir.

Je me passais la main naturellement dans les cheveux.

- C'est nouveau ce tic, me fit remarquer Carlisle.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ma famille me connaissait. Il est vrai que je n'avais commencé à avoir ce tic depuis quelques jours mais Alice et Carlisle avaient remarqué que ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes.

- Euh oui, longue histoire...lui répondis je. De quoi veux tu me parler?  
- Comme si tu l'ignorais..., je le regardais d'un air questionneur. Bon ok. Que s'est il passé sur ta planche?  
- Pas grand-chose, j'ai juste eu comment dire....c'est assez gênant en fait, en repassant la main dans mes cheveux.  
- Tu n'as pas de quoi être gêné...Pour quelle raison étais tu déconcentré pendant que tu surfais?  
- Une image que je n'arrivais pas à chasser de ma tête.  
- Et quelle image précisément?  
- Tess. Celle de cette vie là... à une différence près qu'elle ne portait pas grand-chose niveau vêtements.

Carlisle éclata de rire. Je ne l'avais pas entendu rire ainsi depuis quelques années. Son rire était franc et communicatif. Il me mit à l'aise, je riais aussi.

- Autre chose, Jasper m'a dit aujourd'hui à un moment que mes yeux étaient noirs mais je n'avais pas soif du tout.  
- OK, et à quel moment particulier tes yeux sont il devenus de cette couleur?  
- Eh bien ....quand j'ai vu Tess en maillot de bain, prononçais je a toute vitesse. Comme si cela allait amoindrir le côté embarrassant de cette scène.  
- Je vois... J'imagine que je ne t'apprendrais rien en disant que tu semble vraiment aimer Tess. Penses tu qu'il s'agisse de la bonne?  
- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Il me faut sûrement plus de temps.  
- Ok, en tout cas personnellement, je ne me pose plus la question. Si Tess s'est trouvée sur ta route ce n'est pas pour rien. Et tu le sais pertinemment au plus profond de toi-même. Je tenais juste à te dire que c'est une fille bien et que je suis heureux pour toi mon fils. Fais attention à elle ok?  
- Oui, tu sais bien que je ne ferais rien qui puisses la mettre en danger.  
- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je te parle. Ne fais pas de bêtises avec elle. Ne la rend pas triste, ne lui brise pas le cœur...  
- Je te le promets.  
- Bien, allez file rejoindre ton âme sœur très secrètement désirée ! Me dit il avec un clin d'œil.  
- Merci Carlisle.  
- De rien fiston.

Je rejoignis Tess. Cette journée l'avait totalement épuisée. Il faut dire qu'un après midi à la mer plus une quasi transformation ça fatigue beaucoup. Après avoir avalé le dîner qu'Esmée lui avait préparé, je l'accompagnais jusqu'à la chambre je la laissai tranquille un temps pour qu'elle puisse profiter un peu de la salle de bain et peut être avait elle besoin d'être seule. Pendant ce temps, je rejoignis Jasper et Emmett au salon qui ne cessaient de raconter les exploits de la journée à Carlisle avec plus de détails que la première fois.

A ma vue, Emmett se mit debout sur le canapé en position de surfeur très maladroit, regardait en l'air faisant semblant d'être ailleurs. Jasper lui cria « Attention à la vague ». Emmett se laissa tomber sur le canapé, ils rirent tous les deux de bons cœurs. Je souris.

- Très bonne imitation Em, t'as du talent tu sais....  
- Merci! Désolé Ed, mais c'était trop tentant. Tu as vraiment fait fort aujourd'hui. Bon j'avoue que Tess était quand même super attirante, Alice a encore eu bon goût...me dit il avec un clin d'œil.  
Je grognais.  
- Attention, je vais dire à Rose qu'il y a de la concurrence, le menaçais je.  
- OK, je te promets que j'y toucherais pas...Et puis après toi c'est toi qu'elle veut.  
- Comment ça?demanda Carlisle  
- Bien figure toi que Tess a embrassé Ed après sa prestation merveilleuse, les loups enrageaient....  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé?  
- Euh eh bien, dis je, j'ai peut être omis volontairement ce détail...Merci Em. Ma main passait et repassait dans mes cheveux.

Nous continuâmes de discuter de tout et de rien. Dans deux jours nous retournerions au lycée. J'avais quelque part hâte de pouvoir réoccuper mes journées, et puis Tess sera avec moi à tous mes cours.  
Quand je fus fatigué d'entendre répéter Emmett à quel point j'avais été nul sur ma prestation , je décidais d'aller rejoindre Tess. Elle s'était allongée sur la canapé et avait mis une légère musique de fond. Elle dormait profondément. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Je reposais correctement la couverture sur ses épaules lui baisais le front et sortais discrètement de la chambre.

Les deux jours suivant passèrent à une vitesse folle. Le premier jour, Alice et Rosalie avaient kidnappé Tess pour la séance shopping du siècle selon leur dires. Le deuxième jour, nous partîmes pour une randonnée. Tess s'émerveillait devant la beauté de la nature. Elle était aux aguets. Le moindre bruissement de feuilles, pépiement d'oiseau. Elle voulait tout apprendre.

Le soir, pendant que Tess mangeait nous lui parlions du lycée. Elle nous avait avoué être un peu angoissée à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler en public. Carlisle avait prévu ce point. Si une telle chose venait à se produire, Tess avait une attestation prétextant une santé fragile. J'étais chargé de la ramener à la maison dans ces moments là.

Je lui conseillais de se coucher tôt si elle voulait être enforme pour sa première journée de cours officielle demain. Elle m'écouta. Alice lui avait acheté un pyjama assez sexy je dois dire. Tess portait le violet à la perfection. Elle avait un petit débardeur et un mini short dévoilant ses jambes fines et parfaites. Je chassais cette pensée de ma tête. Nous étions dans ma chambre, je ne voulais pas lui sauter dessus.

- Bonne nuit, lui murmurais je  
- Tu restes pas?  
- Je suis désolé mais il faut que j'aille chasser, je voudrais éviter les problèmes demain.  
- Oh! Je comprends et bien bonne chasse à toi alors et bon appétit! Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.  
- Merci, repose toi bien, lui dis je en l'embrassant sur le front.  
Je n'osais pas l'embrasser réellement. Mon désir n'avait cessé d'accroître depuis l'épisode de la plage.

Je partis chasser toute la nuit. Je voulais moi aussi être en forme. Je me préparais à l'éventualité d'un problème avec les loups.  
Lorsque je rentrais, Tess était prête, elle portait un jean qui la mettait en valeur avec un T-shirt violet tout simple et une veste en cuir. Ce look lui allait très bien. Elle était une fois de plus très belle.  
Esmée nous souhaita à tous une bonne journée, elle prit Tess dans ses bras et lui souhaita beaucoup de courage. En réalité, Esmée avait un peu peur que Tess soit perdue avec tant de gens aux alentours. Je la regardais en lui faisant comprendre que tout ira bien. Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

Tess monta dans ma voiture et nous partîmes. Un quart d'heure plus tard, je me garais sur la parking du lycée. Comme d'habitude, les places n'avaient pas été prises. Les autres élèves avaient peur de nous et ne faisaient rien qui pouvait aller à notre encontre.

Le comité d'accueil était là. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper étaient entrain de discuter avec....les loups!

Il n'y avait pas que moi qui était étonné. Les pensées aux alentours étaient uniquement basées sur ce fait. Jusqu'à ce que les élèves me voient en compagnie de Tess. Les garçons la trouvaient belle et les filles semblaient déjà la détester. Je me sentais désolé pour Tess.

- On les rejoint? Lui demandais je. Je t'avoue que ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment mais bon, on peut pas vraiment les éviter. Avec la chance qu'on a, il y en aura au moins un dans notre classe.  
- Non, on peut y aller, s'il me saute pas dessus ça devrait aller, m'assura-t-elle. Elle me prit la main.

Nous nous dirigions vers ma famille et les loups lorsqu'une forte voix se fit entendre.

- Bella? Bella Swan? C'est toi?


	22. Souvenirs

Certains personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer, les autres sortes tous droits de l'imagination de "N elo", une superbe écrivaine.

* * *

PDV Tess

Bella Swan? Pourquoi ce nom me semblait il familier? Je l'avais déjà entendu quelque part mais où? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée...Pourtant ce nom réveillait des choses en moi. Je me stoppais et lâchais la main d'Edward. Il me regarda. Ses yeux étaient pleins de questions. J'avais envie de lui dire que je ne pouvais pas y répondre, que ce nom ne m'était pas inconnu mais je restais bloquée. Pourquoi étais-je incapable de me souvenir. C'était frustrant.

- Bella Swan, répéta la voix. Est-ce vraiment toi?

Je me retournais. Peut être que voir le visage de la personne qui avait prononcé cette phrase me permettrait de me souvenir de quelque chose. C'était une voix rauque et masculine. Je pivotais. Un homme me dévisageait. Il était grand, mince et brun. Ses yeux marrons semblaient étonnés et heureux à la fois. Ils pétillaient. C'était un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années. Son visage ne m'était pas inconnu. Mais j'étais incapable de dire qui il était.

- Bella? Est-ce bien toi? Tu me semble différente. Tu t'appelles bien Bella Swan non?

Cette voix, où l'avais-je entendue auparavant? Je l'associais à un ennui, c'était la seule chose qui me revenait. Je restais droite ne prononçant pas un mot. Ce sentiment de frustration ne faisait qu'augmenter. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir. Je plongeais au plus profond de mon être. Il devait sûrement faire partie de ma vie d'avant Edward. Mais rien ne me revenait.

- Je pense que vous faites erreur, Monsieur. Elle s'appelle Tess. Elle fait partie de ma famille, lui répondit Edward.  
- C'est fou, tu ressembles à une élève que j'avais l'année dernière en cours. Timide, seule mais très brillante. Elle était exactement comme toi excepté qu'elle n'était jamais accompagnée. C'est triste d'ailleurs, c'était quelqu'un de très bien.  
- Je suis désolé, Monsieur mais nous devons y aller. C'est le premier jour de Tess, elle est un peu perdue, excusez la de ne pas répondre, tout est nouveau pour elle.  
- Oui je comprends, bon eh bien Tess, si tu as mathématiques, il y a de fortes chances que je sois ton professeur. Bon courage à toi, et à plus tard Edward. Ravi que vous et votre famille soyez de retour.  
- Merci monsieur, a plus tard. Allez viens Tess? Me dit Edward.

Il me baisa la joue tendrement, cela eut pour effet de me ramener à la réalité, attrapa ma main et se dirigea vers les autres Cullen en m'entraînant. J'essayais vraiment de me souvenir de qui était cette personne mais rien n'y faisait. Je me cognais à un mur sans arrêt. Mon amnésie était plus importante que je ne le pensais.

Une odeur insupportable vint m'agresser les narines. Je revenais sur Terre. Jacob voulait me parler à part. Edward grognait, cela me fit sourire. Il était vraiment irrésistible dans ses moments là. Je le regardais, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- J'arrive tout de suite, lui murmurais-je.  
- Ok de toute manière si tu as besoin, fais-moi signe et j'arrive.  
- Pas de problème, a tout de suite.

Je suivais Jacob Black, il voulait me parler seul à seul. Que pouvait il avoir de si important à me dire qui nécessitait le fait d'être seuls? Je me le demandais. Je ne voulais et ne pouvais pas être amicale avec lui. Il m'énervait déjà. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui me poussait à détester les loups. Je supposais que j'ai dû avoir des différents avec eux dans mon autre vie. Ils devaient être importants ces différents si cela m'avait marqué et que je continuais de les détester aujourd'hui.

- Alors? Qu'avais-tu à me dire?  
- Euh, eh bien je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour, je n'aurais peut être pas dû te prendre dans mes bras. Je suis désolé que ce se soit terminé comme ça.  
- Ce qui est fait est fait, mais tâche de ne pas recommencer parce qu'il pourrait y avoir du dégât.  
- OK c'est noté.  
- C'est bon? Je peux y aller?  
- Euh je voulais te dire aussi ici que la dernière fois, au surf, t'as été phénoménale! Franchement t'as cartonné! Ce que tu as fait c'était de la folie!  
- Merci, lui dis assez froidement. C'est tout?  
- Et je voulais te dire aussi que tu es superbe aujourd'hui encore, comme à chaque fois que je te vois. Tu es de plus en plus belle. Quoi que la plage et toi en maillot de bain c'était le top du top, me dit il avec un sourire pervers.

Je le regardais avec dégoût. Comment pouvait-il me dire ça, après ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques jours?

- Je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais Tess.

Je rêvais! Cauchemardais plutôt dans ce cas. Il me draguait? Il était intéressé par moi. Moi qui n'avais d'yeux que pour Edward. Je le regardais, il m'interrogeait du regard, prêt à intervenir à ma demande. Je lui souriais, il était tellement beau. Je me demandais toujours ce qu'il me trouvait de si spécial. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de voir les filles de ce lycée, mais j'étais persuadée qu'elles étaient beaucoup plus jolies et intelligentes que moi. Mais bon Edward m'avait choisie et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre du tout.

- Comment tu peux dire ça? Tu ne me connais même pas. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, ce que j'aime. On s'est vu trois fois en tout dont deux fois j'ai failli être hors de moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête?

J'avais dit tout cela sur un ton d'incompréhension. Je n'avais pas été froide du tout. Mais cela m'avait étonné. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas comment il pouvait m'avouer ça.

- Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas réciproque et ça ne le sera sûrement jamais. Je peux apprendre à me contrôler et peut être même t'apprécier (cela me paraissait surréaliste) en tant qu'ami. Mais je ne pourrais jamais te donner plus. Il me faudra beaucoup de temps car pour le moment nous en sommes très loin. Je suis désolée, je préfère te dire la vérité, même si je sais que parfois ce n'est pas facile à entendre.

Cela me faisait de la peine pour lui. Je ne savais pas très bien pourquoi mais j'étais triste pour lui que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Je m'imaginais que si Edward me disait ça un jour je serais totalement dévastée. Mais bon, nous étions loin d'avoir la même relation.

- J'espère que l'on pourra être ami un jour. Je sais très bien que tu me hais, mais j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi. Je le vois bien, je ne suis pas idiot. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas cet imbécile de Cullen qui te brouille le cerveau...  
- Hop! Je t'arrête tout de suite. Premièrement, il s'appelle Edward. Deuxièmement, lorsque l'on s'est rencontré, j'ignorais tout de l'existence des loups et des vampires et autres créatures non humaines. Troisièmement, je préférerais clore la discussion avant que cela ne dégénère, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher mon premier jour. Alors si tu n'as plus rien à me dire, j'y vais.  
- Ok et merci pour ta franchise.  
- Pas de quoi.

Je repartais en direction d'Edward. Ce Jacob Black serait il finalement un autre sous sa carapace de loup? Cela me surprit. Jamais, je n'avais pensé qu'il pourrait en être autrement. Serait-il possible qu'un loup puisse être quelqu'un de sympathique?

Une chose est sûre, je n'avais pas apprécié la façon dont il avait parlé d'Edward. Mais j'avais surtout décelé une certaine jalousie. Alors comme ça, Jacob Black me trouvait jolie et intéressante.  
Une fois arrivée à côté d'Edward, je lui souris pour lui montrer que tout allait bien. Qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il me prit la main et me regarda dans les yeux. Je me sentais fondre littéralement sur place. Ses yeux exprimaient beaucoup de tendresse. J'en étais très touchée. Nous partagions un moment particulier en se regardant de cette manière.

- C'est l'heure d'y aller, ça serait bien de ne pas être en retard, surtout que l'on doit passer au secrétariat d'abord. Dit Alice.

Cela nous interrompit. Décidément, ça commençait à devenir une habitude de la part d'Alice. Cette pensée me fit sourire. Nous passions comme prévu au secrétariat pour récupérer quelques documents officiels. Je récupérais mon emploi du temps et réalisais que nous commencions par anglais.  
Je suivais Edward.

- Tu seras à côté de moi, par chance je suis toujours assis tout seul en cours.  
- Ah oui? Et pourquoi cela?  
- Eh bien, je te l'ai dit, nous avons tendance à impressionner les autres, ils n'osent pas trop s'approcher de nous. Nous les fascinons mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit en bien.  
- C'est dommage.  
- C'est peut être mieux ainsi. Ça nous évite d'être tentés. Surtout pour Jasper. Et puis, cela évite aussi d'éveiller les soupçons. Celle qui était la plus désolée de cet isolement c'était Alice. Elle voulait tant avoir une amie en dehors de la famille Cullen.  
- Pourquoi tu en parles au passé?  
- Bien parce que ce n'est plus le cas. Tu es l'amie qu'Alice voulait à tout prix avoir. Tu n'es pas à proprement parler un vrai vampire, et c'est cela ce qu'Alice cherchait. Elle est encore plus rayonnante depuis que tu es là.

La cloche sonna, nous étions justement en train de prendre place dans la classe. Je sentais tous les regards posés sur moi et j'avais horreur de ça. J'aperçu un des loups à l'autre bout de la classe qui me fit un signe de la main pour me saluer. Je lui répondis par un signe de tête.

Le professeur remarqua ma présence et vint me parler. Il voulait que j'aille me présenter devant toute la classe. Je lui confiais que j'étais de nature très réservée et lui demandais s'il était possible de juste me présenter en tant que Tess aux élèves. Il semblait être compréhensif. Cela me rassurait.  
Il était vrai que j'étais timide, mais seulement quand tous les yeux étaient braqués sur moi, et puis me présenter signifiait parler de moi. C'est une chose problématique, lorsque l'on est amnésique et que l'on ne connaît même pas ses propres goûts.

Le cours commença. Nous lisions un texte ou le héros s'appelait Charlie. Ce prénom fit un déclic dans ma tête. Comment ne m'en étais je pas souvenu plutôt? Mais oui Charlie! C'était son prénom.

Je cherchais le nom de famille qui l'accompagnait. J'avais beau faire des efforts, son nom ne me revenait pas. C'était donc ça! Mon vrai prénom était Bella. Je m'appelais Bella Swan. Je connaissais au moins mon vrai nom. Ce déclic m'amena à un souvenir un peu flou

Je me revoyais au fond d'une salle de classe. Mon visage caché derrière mes cheveux. J'étais seule à ma table. Les autres ne semblaient même pas remarquer a présence. Nous étions en cours de maths si j'en crois les signes inscrits au tableau.

J'étais penchée sur ma feuille. Je semblais absorbée par le cours. En me remémorant mieux, je me souvenais que je dessinais toujours la même chose. J'avais déjà assimilé le cours de mathématiques, c'est pourquoi lorsque que le professeur m'interrogea je connaissais la réponse. Je me sentais inexistante, je n'avais jamais eu d'amis, j'avais toujours semblé étrange pour les autres élèves. Mais la solitude ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Comme disait le dicton « mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné »  
Désormais, je ne me voyais plus continuer ma vie sans Edward.

- Applegate! M'exclamais je  
- Quoi? Me dit Edward  
- Charlie Applegate. Tu le connais?  
- Euh oui, c'est notre professeur de mathématiques celui que tu as croisé tout a l'heure. Comment tu sais son.....Attends, ne me dis pas que ton véritable nom est Bella?  
- J'ai bien peur que si.

Je m'étais habituée à Tess. Cela me paraissait bizarre, Bella. J'avais l'impression que ce prénom sonnait faux.  
Bella. A la pensée de ce nom, je me remémorais une femme blonde froide et dure. Cette femme était très belle.  
- Comment as-tu osé? Me criait elle  
- Je suis désolée mère, je ne sais pas comment cela s'est passé. J'ai dû le perdre pendant le cours de sport. Je l'avais posé dans mon casier, je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé.

Ma voix tremblait, les mains étaient devenues moites. J'avais peur. Cette femme que j'appelais mère m'effrayait.

- Il y a intérêt à ce que tu le retrouves. Il est hors de question que tu oses te présenter à moi sans. C'est un cadeau de famille. Tu ne rentreras pas à la maison tant que tu ne l'auras pas retrouvé. C'est clair?  
- Très clair mère, je ferais tout mon possible pour le retrouver.  
- Incapable, tu fais toujours tout pour m'énerver. Allez file! Je ne veux plus te voir tant que tu ne n'auras pas retrouvé ce médaillon. Tu n'es même pas fichue de prendre soin de ça. Retrouve le moi, C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Mon souvenir se fana. Ainsi ma mère n'était pas quelqu'un d'aimant. Elle me faisait même vraiment peur. Le médaillon, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était. Mais j'avais le pressentiment qu'il constituait quelque chose d'unique et de vraiment important.

Edward me regardait. Il s'inquiétait pour moi.

- Tu te sens bien?  
- Oui, je vais juste avoir besoin de vous parler tout à l'heure lui dis je.  
- Ok, on parlera au self ce midi. Ça peut attendre jusque là?  
- Oui c'est parfait.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur ma feuille. Ils s'arrondirent de curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Me demanda-t-il.  
Je regardais à mon tour ma feuille, j'y avais dessiné plusieurs fois, le même signe. Le même que je revoyais dans mon souvenir.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Et le pire c'est que c'était vrai.

* * *

Laissez des reviews cela fera très plaisir à l'auteur de la fiction ;-)


	23. Au self

Certains personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer, les autres sortes tous droits de l'imagination de "N elo", une superbe écrivaine.

* * *

PDV Edward

Je la fixais. Mes yeux essayaient de sonder le fond de sa pensée en vain. Elle me restait imperméable. Cela me frustrait énormément. Ce fichu don m'exaspérait parfois. Je voulais tellement savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Pour des raisons égoïstes bien évidemment. Je voulais à tout prix savoir si elle ressentait la même chose pour moi que moi pour elle. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle pensait quand je la regardais droit dans les yeux.

De plus, son battement de cœur irrégulier ne me permettait pas de deviner. En tant normal, si elle avait été entièrement humaine, son cœur se serait affolé. Le problème étant qu'elle était une Dreynade, mi humaine, mi démon et encore un peu vampire. Son cœur ralentissait puis accélérait pour ralentir encore une fois et puis accélérer. Mais il n'y avait jamais un rythme commun. C'était très perturbant. Aucun indice en elle ne me laissait deviner ce qu'elle pensait de moi.

Alice ne cessait de répéter que je n'ouvrais pas assez les yeux. Et que si je faisais plus attention, je remarquerais que Tess m'aime beaucoup. En prenant un peu de recul, elle m'avait dit des choses qui m'avaient vraiment touché et puis elle m'avait embrassé. Et ce n'était pas rien! Comment pouvais-je encore douter? Bien parce que nous nous n'étions pas retrouvés seuls depuis le surf et qu'il ne s'était rien passé depuis. Je venais à me demander si ce baiser n'avait eu lieu que par les circonstances. L'euphorie du moment, le cadre légèrement érotico romantique avaient sûrement été d'une aide précieuse à la naissance de ce baiser.

Je n'avais pas été contre. Oh ça non! Mais j'aurais aimé que ce baiser se reproduise des milliers de fois.  
Seulement ce n'était pas le cas. Il fallait que je me concentre. Penser à autre chose, je farfouillais parmi les évènements récemment passés qui me permettraient de ne plus penser à ce baiser. Bella Swan. C'était donc le vrai nom de Tess. Je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire. Il fallait bien qu'elle retrouve la mémoire un jour, oui mais pas si tôt et pas comme ça. Monsieur Applegate connaissait Tess, ou plutôt Bella. Je me demande s'il pourrait nous apporter plus de précision sur sa vie d'avant.

Si j'avais compris les propos de mon professeur de mathématiques, qui m'avait toujours semblé sympathique, Tess était quelqu'un de solitaire mais brillant. J'avais l'impression qu'on ne parlait pas de la même personne. Dans la famille Cullen, Tess était énormément appréciée et elle s'entendait très bien avec tout le monde. Même avec Rosalie qui n'est pourtant pas très accueillante. Brillante, ça je n'en doutais pas. Tout ce qu'elle avait entreprit s'était déroulé de façon parfaite. Elle jouait du piano à merveille et surfait comme une déesse. Cela ne m'étonnait pas le moins du monde qu'elle puisse être brillante au contraire.

Et ce symbole dessiné sur sa feuille, il ne ressemble en rien à ce que j'ai vu auparavant. Tess qui l'avait dessiné était elle-même incapable de me dire ce que c'était. Elle était pleine de surprise surtout si elle retrouvait la mémoire. Je suis certain d'être étonné par ce qu'elle avait à nous raconter tout a l'heure. J'avais même plutôt hâte.

Plongé dans mes pensées, l'heure d'anglais passa assez rapidement. Les deux heures de biologie qui suivirent aussi. J'étais fier d'être assis à côté de Tess. J'entendais les pensées des gens aux alentours. Encore une fois, les garçons semblaient la trouver très jolie physiquement. Certains d'entres eux avaient des pensées qui me choquaient. Surtout Mike Newton. Il était assis derrière Tess, ses pensées me dérangeaient. Il était sûr d'avoir une chance avec elle. Pour dire vrai, il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec les filles. Celles qu'il voulait lui tombaient dans les bras.

J'espérais que ce ne serait pas le cas de Tess. Pour Jacob Black, je savais qu'il l'aimait bien, mais vu la haine que Tess ressentait envers les loups je ne m'en inquiétais pas. J'étais jaloux mais pas inquiet. Mike Newton était différent. Il était très apprécié de la gente féminine. Et il était beau garçon, c'était d'ailleurs grâce à ça qu'il avait sans problème les filles qu'il voulait. Tess était tout à fait le genre de fille pour Mike Newton. Belle mais d'une manière différente des autres. Il ne savait pas mais le fait qu'elle excellait en surf lui plairait sûrement.

Il voulait lui parler se présenter. Et lui proposer de manger avec lui et sa bande au self. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était de la famille. Il ne nous avait pas vus arriver ensemble, et nous ne parlions pas pendant le cours. Il était certain que tout se passerait selon ses plans. Il n'avait qu'à sympathiser avec Tess et l'affaire était dans la poche. C'était ce qu'il croyait mais je n'allais pas lui faciliter les choses. J'étais prêt à agir. Je n'avais rien contre le fait que Tess se fasse de nouveaux amis. Mais ceux qui avaient ce genre de pensées. Non merci. Je ne faisais que la protéger. Je me retournais pour jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'il faisait, ses yeux étaient rivés sur le bas du dos de Tess alors qu'il était toujours en train d'échafauder un plan pour lui parler.

La cloche sonna la fin de la matinée. Il était temps d'avoir notre discussion au self. Je rangeais mes affaires rapidement et aidais Tess ave les siennes. Une fois prêts, je passais mon bras sur son épaule, me retournais en lançant un regard noir à Mike Newton et m'en allait direction le self.

Les pensées de Mike me firent sourire. Il enrageait. Il était apparemment déçu que Tess soit mienne. Enfin ce dernier mot était un peu fort, je ne savais toujours pas ce que ressentait Tess à mon égard. Mais j'étais plus que ravi qu'il pense ceci. Cela voulait dire qu'il ne devait pas s'aventurer sur cette voie.  
Nous rejoignîmes Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett avant d'aller au self. Arrivés a leur hauteur, je lâchais Tess. Alice lui sauta littéralement dessus.

- Alors? Comment tu trouves le lycée? Comment se sont passés les cours? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée? Tes profs sont ils sympas avec toi? Tu avais quoi comme cours ce matin? T'en as pensé quoi? As-tu des beaux garçons dans ta classe?  
Je grognais  
- Ok je retire, as-tu des filles sympas dans ta classe? Tu n'es pas trop perdue niveau des cours? Tu dois sûrement avoir plein de choses à raconter...  
- Euh dis Alice, tu veux bien la laisser respirer, dit Emmett en souriant.  
- Oh! Désolée mais je suis vraiment impatiente que tu nous racontes tout ça.  
- Pas de problème Alice. J'ai effectivement quelque chose à raconter mais ce n'est pas du même ordre. Je pense que cela risque de vous surprendre. Nous allons sûrement avoir besoin de parler à Carlisle ce soir.  
- C'est impossible. Carlisle est de garde cette nuit à l'hôpital, nous allons devoir reporter la réunion de famille a demain. Ce qui n'est, je ne pense pas une mauvaise chose. En ce moment on explose notre record de réunions familiales! S'exclama Emmett.

Nous sourîmes à sa remarque. Mais il avait bigrement raison. Nous nous étions réunis plus de fois en la semaine dernière que durant ces deux dernières années. Notre famille était très solidaire mais nous étions vraiment indépendants les uns des autres. L'arrivée de Tess a renforcé cette union que nous avions déjà. Mais c'était très ben comme cela. On se découvrait sous de nouveaux jours.  
En rentrant dans le self, comme d'habitude, tous les regards étaient posés sur nous. Le self était le lieu que je détestais le plus dans ce lycée car les pensées fusaient de toutes parts. Il m'était parfois difficile de les contrôler.

Les autres élèves étaient curieux de Tess. Ils se demandaient si elle était de notre famille, une fille pensait qu'il s'agissait de ma petite amie, mais fini par se dire qu'elle n'en savait rien. J'étais d'accord avec elle, moi non plus je n'en savais rien. Un peu intimidée, Tess me prit la main avec beaucoup de douceur et s rapprocha de moi. Je lui souriais. A quel bonheur d'entendre la gente masculine rager silencieusement. J'avais envie de rire aux éclats mais je me contenais. Cela ne fut pas difficile car Rosalie interrompit toute connexion avec les pensées aux alentours en disant:

- Ce n'est pas vrai? Ah non ça ne se passera comme ça. Ils commencent vraiment à me chauffer les oreilles. Je m'en vais leur botter...  
- Calme toi, Rose, la violence ne résout rien enfin pas ici, l'arrêta Emmett.  
- Ok mais je vais quand même aller lui dire ce que je pense violemment mais sans frapper. Promis Em, Je ne frappe pas. La violence c'est dans ma bouche!  
Emmett la lâcha.

Tout le self put assister à un lâcher de Rosalie furieuse en direct. Elle se dirigeait à grands pas vers la table qui était habituellement la notre et surtout inoccupée. Mais aujourd'hui, si jeunes gens se tenaient assis autour de la table. C'était eux, les loups. Ils nous souriaient, du moins jusqu'à ce que Rosalie nous quitte pour les rejoindre. Je voyais leurs visages changer totalement d'expression. C'était assez comique dans l'ensemble. Je lâchais la main de Tess, lui passa le bras autour de l'épaule et la rapprocha de moi.

Elle semblait se contrôler pour le moment. Je la regardais anxieux.

- Ne t'en fais pas tout vas très bien. Tu es avec moi, ça m'aide beaucoup.  
- Je ne ta lâches plus alors, lui répondis je en souriant.

Rosalie avait atteint la table, notre table. Le loup le plus proche avait sursauté lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur la table. Assez violemment je dois dire.

- Yop!

Décidément ce mot m'exaspérait. Je ne le supportais pas et encore moins venant de la bouche de ce Black.

- Vous n'avez pas l'impression que vous avez raté un détail?  
- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
- C'n'est pas parce que nous avons passé un après midi a surfer qui si mes souvenirs sont bons ne s'est pas très bien terminé que l'on doit passer notre vie ensemble...Alors cette table c'est la notre et hors de question que vous y remettiez les pattes dessus c'est clair?  
- J'ai compris mais tu nous vois dans le regret de partager cette table avec vous, il n'y a plus de place.  
Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte, mais nous non plus ça ne nous enchante pas de vous avoir à nos côtés constamment. C'est aussi une torture pour nous aussi je te signale. Mais y'a pas mort d'homme, alors autant s'en accommoder puisque l'on ne peut pas faire autrement.  
- Je vous préviens, pas touche à Tess, sinon je vous écrase tous un par un, c'est clair?  
- Ne jamais prendre ses menaces à la légère, ajouta Emmett, je l'ai fait une fois, j'ai failli avoir un bras en moins. J'avais regardé un peu trop intensément une fille soit disant. Sacré caractère pour une sacrée fille. Mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime. Hein Rose?  
- Em, N'en rajoute pas.  
- Il semblerait que tu l'as mise en pétard! Fais attention à toi ça peut vite chauffer.

Emmett s'installa à côté de Jacob Black. Alice s'assit à côté de l'autre loup. Le principal étant que Tess et Rosalie (qui avait tout d'une Dreynade junior) ne soient pas trop proches des loups.  
J'entendis Rosalie médire.

- On aura tout vu, partager notre table avec des sacs à puces. C'est le monde à l'envers, je vous le dis.

Je proposais à Tess de l'accompagner pour aller chercher de quoi manger. Nous ne mangions pas vraiment, mais il valait mieux essayer de se comporter normalement. Enfin le plus normal possible. Tess par contre se nourrissait comme tout être humain normal.

Je fus une nouvelle fois assailli par toutes les pensées des élèves présents dans le self. «Qu'est-ce que lui trouve Edward? Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a de mieux qu'une autre» ou encore « ça ne m'étonne pas, encore une superbe fille et elle prise, par Cullen en plus, aucune chance! ». Je me sentais fier. Le fait que les autres gars du lycée pensaient que Tess était superbe et qu'elle était à mes côtés, qu'elle m'avait embrassé, cela regonflait mon ego. Les garçons la considéraient comme une sérieuse rivale à Rosalie, j'espérais qu'ils ne fantasmeraient pas sur elle comme ils le faisaient pour Rose. Je n'en avais jamais touché un mot à Rosalie, mais leur pensées étaient vraiment loin d'être saines. Et je savais que si j'en parlais, Rose s'énerverait et il valait mieux éviter sa fureur.

Une fois nos plateaux chargés, nous revînmes nous asseoir à notre table. Jacob Black, n'avait pas quitté Tess une seule fois du regard. Je faisais abstraction des pensées inutiles pour me concentrer sur Black.  
Ces pensées étaient les moins vulgaires de la pièce. Il semblait vraiment apprécier Tess. J'étais assez surpris de l'entendre penser. Il était plein de tendresse envers Tess. Je le regardais, il était vrai que ses yeux exprimaient une douceur et une affection particulière envers Tess.

Tess était en train de raconter sa journée à Alice qui était hystérique et ne cessait de la bombarder de questions. Elles étaient adorables toutes les deux. J'avais l'impression qu'elles étaient amies depuis toujours. Elles étaient touchantes dans leur attitude. Nous ne voulions évidemment pas discuter devant les loups, notre discussion était donc reportée à ce soir après les cours. Finalement nous ferons comme une réunion de famille mais sans Carlisle.  
Les pensées de Black m'envahirent. Il ressassait dans sa tête la discussion qu'ils avaient sûrement dû avoir lui et Tess, avant les cours. Je m'y intéressais. J'étais curieux et voulais savoir ce qui s'y était dit.  
Il s'excusait pour son comportement. Il était moins stupide que je ne le pensais. Il était capable de reconnaître ses fautes. J'en étais assez étonné. Puis il la félicitait pour son exploit. Elle était froide et distante avec lui. Cela me réconfortait.

J'entendais les compliments qu'il lui avait faits. J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait penser par la suite. Mais la dernière phrase que j'entendis me mit hors de moi. Il fallait que je me contrôle, je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'il sache que je puisse entendre ses pensées. Je fermais les yeux, et essayais de me maîtriser. Mais cette phrase « je t'aime bien Tess » était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Je ne savais pas ce que Tess lui avait répondu. J'avais peur de l'entendre. J'ouvris les yeux, je voyais Black discuter avec ses acolytes. Ils riaient tous de bon cœur.

Tout à coup, un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre. Tess se retourna vers moi stoppant son récit.  
Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, elle semblait étonnée.

- Tu te sens bien ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je ne comprenais pas sa question. Je hochais la tête en guise d'approbation.  
Ses yeux se portèrent sur ma main. Je décidais de regarder aussi. Le verre d'eau que je feintais de boire avait explosé. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Sous le coup de la colère j'avais peut être un peu trop serré le verre.

Un nouveau trait de ma personnalité m'apparaissait. J'étais un Edward Cullen jaloux. Très jaloux.

* * *

Laissez des reviews cela fera très plaisir à l'auteur de la fiction ;-)


	24. Le symbole

Certains personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer, les autres sortes tous droits de l'imagination de "N elo", une superbe écrivaine.

Désoler pour le manque de mis à jours, j'ai des problèmes de famille.

* * *

PDV Edward

La fin de la journée s'était déroulée parfaitement. Monsieur Applegate s'était montré extrêmement gentil avec Tess. S'inquiétant constamment pendant son cours de savoir si elle comprenait, lui disant qu'au moindre problème, il ne fallait pas qu'elle hésite à se manifester afin qu'il puisse lui apporter son aide.  
Tess semblait mal à l'aise de toutes ses attentions. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne qui aime être le centre d'intérêt. De par es interventions incessantes de Monsieur Applegate pendant l'heure de Mathématiques, Tess avait fini par attirer un peu plus l'attention des autres élèves.

Les pensées qui m'envahissaient étaient quasiment les mêmes que celles que j'avais entendues le matin ou encore au self. Les garçons repéraient la beauté de Tess, et les filles essayaient de lui trouver les pires défauts pour se réconforter. Elle n'était pas très appréciée de la gente féminine de ce lycée. Ce qui était dommage car au delà de leur jalousie, elles pourraient avoir une amie formidable en la personne de Tess. D'un autre côté, cela signifiait que si Tess n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, nous aurions l'occasion de passer plus de temps ensemble. Cette idée me réconfortait.

Lorsque la cloche sonna pour annoncer la fin du dernier cours, nous regagnions la voiture afin de rentrer à la maison. Tess me paraissait exténuée. Cela pouvait se comprendre. Elle avait eu des souvenirs de son ancienne vie qui étaient revenus à la surface suite à la rencontre avec son ancien professeur de mathématiques. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Tess avait dû supporter les regards des autres élèves. Les coups d'œil mauvais de la part des filles et les regards lourds de sous entendus plus que douteux de la part des garçons. Monsieur Applegate avait décrit Bella comme étant une jeune fille isolée. Je supposais qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de tous ces regards.

Sur le chemin du retour, je sentais les yeux de Tess sur moi. Elle voulait sûrement me parler de quelque chose mais je n'avais aucune idée de quel sujet il pouvait s'agir. Son regard insistant me perturbait dans ma conduite.

- Vas-y, lui dis-je.  
- Comment?  
- Je sens que tu as une question qui te brûle les lèvres alors vas y pose la.  
- Je repensais à ce qui s'est passé dans le self.

Je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir. Certes, désormais nous allions devoir partager notre table avec les loups mais je ne voyais pas où il y avait sujet à question. Elle m'avait fixé d'un air assez grave, j'en avais donc déduit que c'était une question sérieuse.

- Éclaires moi s'il te plaît, je ne vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir.  
- Ton verre t'a éclaté dans les mains. Et t'étais loin d'être souriant. Que s'est il passé à ce moment là?  
- J'ai..., comment dire euh..., infiltré par mégarde les pensées de Jacob Black ce midi et il se remémorait la discussion que vous avez eu ce matin. Je l'ai vu te dire qu'il t'aimait bien. Je n'ai pas voulu en entendre plus. Et peut être que ce que j'ai entendu m'a mis hors de moi. J'ai tenté de me calmer. Je pensais y être arrivé jusqu'à ce que tu me fasses remarquer que j'avais brisé le verre.  
- Seriez-vous jaloux de Jacob Black, Mr Cullen? Me demanda Tess avec un sourire radieux.

Je grognais.

- Je viens d'en avoir confirmation! Edward, vraiment tu es adorable quand t'es jaloux...Un sourire éclaira sn visage si beau.

Une de mes mains lâcha le volant pour atterrir dans mes cheveux.

- ...Mais tu n'as vraiment pas à être jaloux de lui. Tu l'as dit toi-même en rentrant du surf la dernière fois, il est arrogant, fier et tout ce qui peut s'y rattacher. J'ai moi-même était plus que surprise quand il m'a avoué m'apprécier. Cependant, si tu avais écouté ses pensées jusqu'au bout tu aurais su que je lui ai dit clairement que ce ne serait jamais réciproque. Rien que d'y penser, ça me répugne! J'en ai la nausée. Edward, tu es ce que j'ai de plus important dans ma vie, alors il ne faut pas envier Jacob Black parce qu'il est très loin d'avoir cette place.

Ces paroles me réconfortèrent. Comment avais-je pu être aussi bête? Il était pourtant clair que Tess détestait Black. Elle avait failli par deux fois se transformer en Dreynade par sa faute. Et moi misérable que je suis, je m'étais imaginé que Tess avait pu répondre positivement à l'aveu de Jacob. J'avais beaucoup de peine à rester objectif quand le sujet la concernait.

- Cela me rassure énormément, merci, lui avouais-je.  
- Je vous en prie, Mr Cullen.

La discussion prit fin dû au fait que nous étions arrivé à destination. Je me sentais plus léger et beaucoup mieux suite à la révélation qu'elle venait de me faire. Je sortis de ma voiture à vitesse vampirique pour aller ouvrir la portière à Tess.

- Mais c'est que vous êtes galant en plus.  
- Toujours à votre service Mademoiselle, lui dis-je tout en faisant la révérence.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur tous les deux. J'attrapais la main de Tess, et l'emmenai jusqu'à la maison. Tous les autres étaient déjà arrivés. Esmée vint nous accueillir à la porte d'entrée. Elle était soucieuse de savoir comment s'était passé la journée de Tess. Lorsqu'elle nous vit arriver, un sourire illumina son visage.

- Alors cette journée?  
- Super! Répondit Tess. J'ai des tas de choses à vous raconter. Dommage que Carlisle ne soit pas là, je suis certaine qu'il aurait pu m'éclairer sur certains points. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je lui demanderais quelque conseils demain soir.  
- Je suis soulagée de te voir revenir avec le sourire. Je t'avoue que j'avais un peu peur que tout cela fasse un peu trop pour toi. Tu n'as pas trop été incommodée par la présence des loups?  
- Non, ça s'est même plutôt bien passé. Je n'ai pas vraiment été confrontée à eux.

Arrivés à la cuisine, Rosalie et Alice étaient en train de cuisiner. Depuis le surf, Rosalie avait cessé toute semi hostilités envers Tess. Elle était même devenue plus souriante avec tout le monde, excepté aux autres élèves du lycée. Les filles la trouvaient hautaine, mais elles se damneraient pour pouvoir faire partie de ses amies. Elle était la fille la plus belle du lycée pour tout le monde, excepté moi.  
Cependant la voir sourire la changeait complètement dans un sens positif. Ses traits n'étaient plus aussi sévères qu'avant. Elle semblait plus décontractée, heureuse. Tess avait comme un pouvoir magique sur les gens qui l'entouraient.

Tess s'assit sur le premier tabouret qui se trouvait sur sa route. Elle s'accouda au bar, elle était épuisée.  
Alice lui servit un verre de jus d'orange tout en lui demandant:

- Que devais tu nous dire ce midi au self?  
- Je n'ai pas pu en parler du fait de la présence des loups, mais je connais mon vrai nom. Je m'appelle en réalité Bella Swan.  
- Comment? Je veux dire comment cela t'es revenu? Demanda Esmée intéressée.  
- Eh bien, il semblerait que Monsieur Applegate, un professeur du lycée de Forks m'ait eue comme élève l'année dernière. Je venais à peine de sortir de la voiture, lorsqu'il m'a appelée Bella. Ce nom m'a paru familier l'espace d'un instant mais j'étais incapable de me rappeler de tout cela.

Tess raconta les souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus pendant le cours d'anglais. Elle nous expliqua tout d'abord qu'elle se revoyait en cours de maths avec monsieur Applegate dessinant sur ses notes le même symbole qu'aujourd'hui sur sa feuille d'anglais. Elle nous conta aussi le souvenir de sa mère. Une femme blonde dure et froide qui semblait ne pas la porter dans son cœur. Selon Tess, dans ce flash back, elle avait perdu un médaillon qui était d'une grande importance pour sa mère.

- Un médaillon tu dis? Demanda Esmée.  
- Oui, tout ce dont je me souviens c'est qu'il portait le symbole que j'ai dessiné en anglais ce matin. Ma « mère » m'a précisé que c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ce symbole peut signifier mais il était d'une extrême importance pour elle.  
- Puis je le voir ce symbole s'il te plaît?  
- Oui, je vous le montre tout de suite.

Tess se baissa pour attraper son sac et farfouilla dedans durant quelques instants. Elle en sortit un cahier qu'elle ouvrit. Sur la première page se trouvait le symbole inconnu qu'avait dessiné Tess ce matin. Elle l'avait colorié en rouge.

- Voici, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit exactement comme ça parce que le dessin et moi, ça fait au moins six! Cependant, les couleurs sont les bonnes.

Esmée posa la feuille sur le bar, nous nous rapprochions tous pour pouvoir l'examiner. Tess avait dessiné le contour en noir et colorié l'intérieur en rouge. Un léger trait argenté faisait office de frontière entre le noir et le rouge.

- C'est bizarre, ça ne représente rien en plus, dit Rose.  
- C'est un peu le principe d'un symbole, ce n'est pas un dessin, plaisanta Emmett.

Rosalie le regarda d'un air noir et lui tira la langue. C'est le première fois que je la voyais se comporter comme ça. Oubliant tout son savoir vivre! Rosalie nous ressemblait de plus en plus.

- J'ai déjà vu ce symbole quelque part! dit Esmée, le problème est que je ne me souviens plus où. Mais ça va me revenir. En attendant, les filles je crois que ce que vous cuisinez est en train de brûler! Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.  
- Oh non ce n'est pas vrai! S'exclama Rosalie. Décidément va falloir qu'on réapprenne à cuisiner Alice. On n'est pas vraiment au point là dessus.  
- Tu l'as dis Rosie! On a encore des progrès à faire. Tu vas me dire c'est bien, on a trouvé une occupation pour les jours qui suivent!  
- Oui c'est vrai.

Rosalie se tourna vers Tess.

- Tu verras, d'ici quelque temps on sera les meilleurs cuisiniers vampires qui existent dans ce monde!  
- En même temps, s'exclama Jasper, ce n'est pas vraiment difficile. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il en existe un dans le monde. A part toi bien sûr Esmée. Et accrochez ça risque d'être dur de la dépasser.

J'avais l'impression que nous formions une famille tout à fait normale. Tess avait insisté pour goûter la préparation d'Alice et Rosalie et ne cessait de répéter pour les rassurer que c'était tout à fait mangeable et qu'elle était sûre qu'elles feraient très vite des merveilles. Cela les motiva, elles étaient prêtes à cuisiner toute la nuit si Esmée n'avait pas argumenté sur le fait que ça ne servirait a rien de cuisiner des tonnes, une seule personne se nourrissait normalement dans la maison.

- Oh j'ai une idée, s'exclama Alice. Demain, Rose et moi allons faire du shopping!  
- Encore! M'exclamais je  
- Attention, Edward pas n'importe quel shopping, nous allons dévaliser le rayon livres de cuisine à la librairie. Pas vrai Rose?  
- Excellente idée Alice, on pourra faire des progrès à pas de vampires!  
- On ne dit pas géant? Demanda Emmett.  
- Si mais je trouvais que vampire correspondait mieux, avoua Rosalie avec un clin d'œil.

L'atmosphère était vraiment détendue.

- Petite question pour toi Tess. Préfères tu que l'on t'appelle Tess ou Bella?  
- Bonne question, je n'y avais pas pensé. Tess, je préfère Tess. Premièrement, je m'y suis habituée, deuxièmement, c'est un prénom qui m'a été donné par Edward et troisièmement il est hors de question que je porte un prénom qui puisse avoir un rapport avec la femme de mes souvenirs.

Mon esprit c'était stoppé sur le deuxièmement de Tess. Elle ne voulait pas changer de prénom car je lui avais choisi celui-ci. Était ce encore une de es innombrables choses sur lesquelles Alice me disait d'ouvrir mes yeux. Je n'en avais aucune idée mais j'étais heureux qu'elle ne veuille pas s'appeler Bella, j'aurais eu du mal à m'y faire. Je m'étais aussi habitué à Tess, Ma Tess.

Cette pensée fut interrompue par Esmée.  
- Je sais!  
- Pardon? Dis-je.  
- Je sais où j'ai vu ce symbole. Dans un des livres de Carlisle! Mais lequel d'entre eux? Aucune idée. Il en a tellement. J'attendrais son retour demain pour lui en parler. Puis je te prendre ton cahier?

Tess déchira la feuille où était dessiné le symbole et la tendit à Esmée. Demain, nous en apprendrons plus sur ce symbole et peut être du rapport qu'il a avec Tess. J'avais hâte de voir Carlisle.

* * *

Laissez des reviews cela fera très plaisir à l'auteur de la fiction ;-)


	25. Mythes et légendes

Certains personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer, les autres sortes tous droits de l'imagination de "N elo", une superbe écrivaine.

* * *

PDV Edward

Carlisle avait des tonnes de livres dans la bibliothèque de son bureau, sans oublier ceux de la bibliothèque principale de la maison. Il était plus raisonnable d'attendre son retour plutôt que de se lancer à corps perdus dans la recherche du livre qui parlait du symbole. De plus Carlisle n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on touche à ses affaires personnelles. Il était assez maniaque et avait un ordre bien à lui. Lui seul était capable de se retrouver dans les classements qu'il faisait.

Je me remémorais le symbole dans mon esprit, il ne représentait rien. Que pouvait-il signifier? Tout ce mystère était excitant. Non seulement Tess amenait paix et sérénité au sein de notre famille mais elle rendait nos vies un peu plus palpitantes. Nous avions mené un train de vie plutôt tranquille ces dernières décennies. Parfois, j'arrivais même à oublier que j'étais éternel.

Alice et Rosalie étaient en train de débattre sur les meilleurs pays au niveau de la gastronomie. Rosalie ne cessait de répéter que la France était considérée comme le pays ayant la meilleure culture culinaire au monde mais Alice ne démordait pas. Pour elle, la cuisine asiatique battait la cuisine française à plate couture.

- Je te le dis Rose, non seulement c'est varié mais en plus c'est sain. Regarde, il n'y a pas d'obèse chez les asiatiques!  
- Et les sumos, t'en fais quoi?  
- Oui mais eux c'est par choix et puis qui peut résister devant une assiette de sushi bien frais. Personnellement, si je n'étais pas un vampire, je n'hésiterais pas.  
- Mais il n'y a pas que les sushi dans la vie Alice! Et puis c'est beaucoup plus chic de manger français qu'asiatique! Rien que de dire « ce soir, je mange français » cette phrase sonne chic! Preuve qu'il faut cuisiné français!

Elles continuèrent à débattre comme cela pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. C'est Tess qui interrompit la discussion animée en annonçant qu'elle devait faire ses devoirs pour le lendemain. Je décidai de l'accompagner. Je sortis de la cuisine et l'attrapais par le poignet. Elle stoppa mon geste. Je la regardais stupéfait.

- Je suis désolée, Edward mais peux tu me montrer où se trouve ma chambre.  
- Tu sais où elle est tu dors dedans chaque nuit.  
- Non Edward, ça c'est ta chambre, la chambre qu'Esmée m'a préparée quand vous m'avez recueillie.  
- Oh! Cette chambre........., bien suit moi.

Mon ton n'était plus aussi enjoué. Une vague de tristesse m'envahit. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, nous étions toujours ensemble, mais Tess n'était pas d'humeur aujourd'hui, semblait-il. J'avais perdu le sourire et mon estomac me semblait lourd anormalement lourd. Je montais silencieusement les marches tentant de trouver la raison de ce changement si soudain. Dans la voiture, elle m'assurait que j'étais la chose la plus importante de sa vie et désormais elle ne voulait pas dormir dans ma chambre. Avais-je fait quelque chose qui avait pu la froisser?

Je lui montrais la porte. Elle se tourna vers moi et comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées me dit:

- J'ai juste besoin d'être seule, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, ne le prends pas personnellement d'accord?  
- Mmmmm.

C'est le seul son que j'avais pu sortir. J'avais envie de la croire mais une voix en moi me disait que c'était ma faute que même inconsciemment et sans rien dire, j'étais capable de la heurter. Ses yeux devinrent tristes et humides. Je ne voulais pas en voir plus, je baissais les yeux.

- Bonne nuit.

La froideur de mon ton me surprit. Pourquoi étais je aussi stupide? Elle m'avait paru franche. Elle m'avait paru ou l'avais-je tout simplement espéré très fort. Je me retournai pour aller rejoindre les autres à la cuisine. J'avais de la peine, je ne voulais pas lui parait distant et j'avais fait tout le contraire.  
Arrivé aux escaliers, je commençais ma descente sans un regard vers elle. Lorsque je fus hors de sa vue, je m'arrêtais. Je n'avais pas envie de voir les autres pour le moment.

- Merci, toi aussi Edward

Cette phrase avait été murmurée et prononcée d'un filet de voix doux et triste. Je restais planté debout au milieu des marches pendant quelques minutes qui me parurent durer une éternité. J'essayais de ressasser exactement ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais l'impression que la sensation de bonheur que j'avais ressenti ces derniers jours s'était transformée en nostalgie. Je me décidai d'aller rejoindre les autres dans le salon même si je n'en avais pas envie. A vrai dire, je n'avais envie de rien excepté voir Tess.

Lorsque je franchis la porte de la cuisine, Emmett me dit:

- eh bien, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé vous avez divorcé ou quoi? Ça fait à peine dix minutes que Tess a quitté la cuisine et tu es déjà de retour.

Je supposais qu'Emmett était juste d'humeur taquine et qu'il ignorait ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner.

- Tu prononces une seule fois une idiotie du genre et je t'arrache la langue c'est clair?  
- Ok Ed, t'énerves pas comme ça...Je dirais plus rien.

Je me sentais désolé d'avoir parlé sur ce ton à Emmett mais ça avait été plus fort que moi. Cela me rendait encore plus triste. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça. Je soupirais.

- Excuse moi Em, c'est juste que....

Je ne pouvais pas finir ma phrase, une pensée me traversa l'esprit

- Black! M'exclamais-je.  
- Décidément, c'est ton petit ami ou quoi en ce moment ta conversation tourne autour de lui, dit Emmett.

Il me regarda avec des grands yeux ronds et se plaqua immédiatement les deux mains sur la bouche. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Mais sa réaction me décrispa légèrement. L'espace de deux seconde, ma bouche avait du se tordre en une semi grimace qui se voulait être un sourire.  
Je repensais à Jacob Black, se pouvait il que malgré ce que me disais Tess que ses paroles l'aient touchée. Je maudissais pour la énième fois ce fichu don qui ne fonctionnait pas sur elle. Une idée absurde me traversa l'esprit, celle d'aller régler mes comptes avec lui à la réserve de La Push. Mais ma conscience m'en dissuada, je ne voulais pas risquer la vie de Tess en brisant le traité. Je savais qu'un jour où l'autre nous allions devoir nous battre contre ceux qui étaient après Tess. Et malgré tout ce que je pensais des loups, ils nous seraient d'une aide précieuse.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et Alice m'avait informé que Tess s'était endormie. A cette nouvelle, je me faufilais dans sa chambre et la contempla. Elle était profondément endormie mais son sommeil était très agité. Tout son corps remuait. Sur son front perlaient des gouttes de sueurs. Elle bougeait beaucoup. Je n'osais pas la toucher. Le contact et la froideur de ma peau contre la sienne allait sûrement la réveiller. Soudain, elle ouvrit la bouche et cria:

- EDWARD!!!  
- Je suis là, chut, je la pris dans mes bras, c'est fini ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, c'est rien, c'est fini.  
Mes mains caressaient ses cheveux. Sa respiration saccadée ralentit, elle s'agrippa très fort à moi, posa sa tête sur mon épaule, elle pleurait.  
- J'ai eu peur, si peur! Tu étais parti, Edward, parti loin, seul et triste. Tu ne voulais plus jamais me revoir. J'ai eu peur. Vraiment peur.

Je la lâchais, reculais légèrement. Elle n'osait pas me regarder. Je posais mon index sous son menton et lui relevait la tête lentement. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux chocolat d'habitude si rieurs étaient noyés par les larmes.

- Jamais! Tu m'entends jamais je ne pourrais te laisser. Il est hors de question que tu t'imagines des choses comme ça, d'accord? Écoute Tess, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, c'est juste parfois quand tu es à mes côtés, je suis troublé et je réagis de façon complètement stupide. Je ne te quitterai jamais d'une semelle sois en sûre...Allez dors maintenant, il te reste quelques heures avant ton réveil. Je reste, je veille sur toi.

Elle hocha la tête et se recoucha, je m'allongeais près d'elle prenant soin de ne pas avoir un contact direct entre ma peau et la sienne. Je ne voulais pas la frigorifier. Elle s'endormit très vite.  
J'étais rassuré. Finalement, je m'étais emporté pour rien. Mon don était tout de même pratique dans ce genre de situation. Je ne m'étais jamais emporté sans raison puisque je pouvais lire dans les pensées si on me disait la vérité ou non. Mais avec Tess, c'était différent, j'étais totalement perdu. Je réagissais comme le pire des crétins. Je faisais souvent les choses de travers, je perdais mes moyens quand elle était près de moi.

Il n'y eu pas d'évènement spécial durant la journée. Nous avions dû une nouvelle fois partager notre table avec les loups. Rosalie et Tess prenaient beaucoup sur elles pour les ignorer mais pour Tess cela était d'autant plus difficile car Jacob Black ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il était complètement hypnotisé par elle.

Nous n'avions pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé la veille. De ma froideur et du cauchemar de Tess, je supposais que pour elle l'affaire était close. Sur le chemin du retour vers la maison, j'avais roulé assez vite, je voulais avoir des réponses sur Tess le plus vite possible. Carlisle devait être rentré de l'hôpital depuis quelques heures, j'imagine qu'il avait déjà trouvé le livre dont parlait Esmée et surtout qu'il avait mis la main dessus en très peu de temps.

Il manquait la voiture de Rosalie. Nous devions attendre leur retour avant de commencer. Elles étaient sûrement parties faire du shopping. Elles rentrèrent un peu plus tard les bras chargés de sacs. Elles avaient un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Tu as vu la tête du libraire quand il a vu la quantité de livres? Il n'y avait même plus de place sur la caisse! Était en train de dire Rosalie à Alice, lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la cuisine.  
- C'est vrai que ça valait le coup d'œil, j'ai cru que ses yeux allaient tomber de leur orbite tellement il était étonné! Ouh! Il faut que je pose les sacs, j'ai mal aux côtes, je crois que j'ai trop ri!  
- Mais je revois son expression et son air interrogateur quand il a vu tous les livres que l'on posait petit à petit, et puis ce « on n'arrivait pas à être d'accord » Alice tu aurais dû être une actrice. Tu aurais du voir le visage que t'as pris c'était mignon tout plein. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre qu'il a craqué pour toi.  
- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait fait un rabais sur tous les livres de cuisine asiatique sans aucune intention derrière ce geste! Ajouta Alice avec un clin d'œil.

Elles rirent de plus belle. Ça faisait plaisir à voir. Elles étaient extrêmement complices, se jetant des regards qu'elles seules pouvaient comprendre. Elles déposèrent les sacs sur le bar et saluèrent Carlisle. Il était temps que notre réunion commence. Comme je m'y étais attendu, il tenait dans ses mains, un livre assez épais a couverture de cuir couleur bordeaux.

- Tess j'a besoin de ta confirmation, ce symbole, lui dit il en lui montrant une page du livre, est bien celui que tu as vu?  
- Oui.  
- T'en es sûre et certaine?  
- Oui. Pourquoi?  
- Ben, il se pourrait que ça complique les choses, si mes suppositions sont bonnes.  
- Quel Est-ce symbole Carlisle? Demandais-je?  
- Et bien ce livre, est un livre de contes et légendes, que j'ai récupéré il doit y avoir a peu près deux siècles de cela. La légende qui contient ce symbole est la première du livre et remet en cause la création du monde. Ce livre est un peu l'inverse de la bible, dans le sens où il raconte la création du monde non pas par Dieu mais par Lucifer. La première légende se rattache à l'apparition du premier être qui peupla cette Terre. Selon le texte, Lucifer se sentait seul, il décida donc de créer un être qui pourrait lui tenir compagnie. Pour ce faire, il combina son imagination, ses réels désirs et commença à se mettre à l'ouvrage. Au bout de quelques jours, il eut fini sa tâche, l'être qu'il venait de créer prit vie sous ses yeux. Un être aux yeux rouge sang se leva et s'inclina devant son créateur, sa tête toucha presque terre. C'est alors que Lucifer nota une chose sur cet être qu'il n'avait pas crée. Dans sa nuque se trouvait ce symbole. Toujours selon ce livre, le premier être qui peupla ce monde était un démon. Un vrai. Il aida son père le diable à créer d'autres êtres beaucoup moins forts qu'eux: les humains. Ils passèrent des siècles à créer des humains plus complexes, pervers, cruels les uns des autres.  
Cependant, se déroula une chose que même Satan en personne n'avait prévue. Alors qu'il était en train de créer un de ses humains, le démon tomba amoureux de sa création. Il fut tout d'abord banni par Lucifer lui promettant qu'il viendrait se venger. Lorsque le couple eut leur première progéniture, Satan monta sur Terre pour récupérer son dû. Et accomplir sa vengeance. Sous estimant sa création, il fut obligé de tuer le démon. La femme de ce dernier, fit faire un médaillon qui représenterait la marque que son époux portait à la nuque. La légende dit que ce médaillon passe de descendants en descendants. Lorsque l'un des descendants procrée, il perd son pouvoir en donnant naissance à un nouveau descendant. Il ne meurt pas, il devient simplement humain. Cependant la puissance du démon est à chaque génération affaiblie par le sang humain du deuxième parent. Il est dit que cette puissance irait, à chaque génération, se réfugier dans le symbole du médaillon.

Un silence de mort régnait sur la cuisine. Tess réfléchissait. Elle avait littéralement bu les paroles de Carlisle. Elle ouvrit la bouche.

- Mais ce n'est qu'une légende, cela ne signifie rien n'est-ce pas?  
- Comme toutes les légendes, ce texte est basé sur des faits qui ont réellement existés. Je suis quasiment certain que toute la partie qui concerne le médaillon est vraie.  
- En quoi est-ce que ça complique les choses? M'intéressais-je  
- Et bien je suppose que la mère de Tess va sûrement nous donner du fil à retordre. Si elle tient tant à ce médaillon, c'est qu'elle a du découvrir quelque chose qui n'apparaît pas dans la légende. Et donc si mes théories s'avèrent vraies, elle voudra à tout prix retrouver le médaillon, mais elle aura aussi besoin de Tess.  
- Et pourquoi cela?  
- Eh bien Tess, ta mère était une Dreynade, ce qui signifie qu'en te donnant la vie, elle a perdu ses pouvoirs. Selon les visions d'Alice, c'est une femme vraiment cruelle n'hésitant pas à tuer pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Je pense qu'elle veut récupérer ses pouvoirs perdus.  
- Et vous pensez qu'il est possible qu'elle puisse les récupérer? Questionna Tess  
- Oui.  
- Comment s'y prendrait-elle.  
- En te tuant avant que tu n'enfantes à ton tour.

* * *

Laissez des reviews cela fera très plaisir à l'auteur de la fiction ;-)


	26. Reproticité

**Certains personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer, les autres sortes tous droits de l'imagination de "N elo", une superbe écrivaine.**

* * *

PDV Edward

La phrase que venait de prononcer Carlisle m'acheva. Je n'étais pas certain d'avoir vraiment compris le sens des derniers mots utilisés par mon père. Ils restaient en suspens dans mon esprit et faisaient échos dans ma tête. « En te tuant avant que tu n'enfantes à ton tour » j'analysais un à un les mots qui constituaient cette phrase. Le mot qui attirait toute mon attention était le mot « tuant ». Tuer, ôter la vie de Tess, cette fille si particulière pour moi. Qui adoucissait ma peine, qui me rendait heureux et me faisait vivre. Cette fille je ne pouvais pas la perdre parce que je l'aimais. Je venais de mettre le doigt sur mes sentiments envers elle.

Cette sensation de légèreté quand je la voyais ou pensais à elle serait ce de l'amour? J'avais toujours envie de sourire en sa présence, toujours envie de la toucher, de l'embrasser. Son sang ne m'était plus attirant dans le même sens qu'avant. Je ne voulais plus lui sauter dessus de la même manière, désormais ma soif s'était transformée en désir. La douleur que je ressentais au fond de moi quand elle n'était pas là, comme si on m'avait retiré une partie de moi, était ce aussi de l'amour? Si c'était cela comment un sentiment aussi beau que l'amour, pouvait nous faire souffrir autant?

Il fallait toujours mériter de gagner une chose aussi merveilleuse, la souffrance due à son absence devait être la compensation d'avoir l'honneur de vivre un tel sentiment.

« En te tuant avant que tu n'enfantes à ton tour » Je revenais à la discussion en repensant à ce mot une panique indescriptible prit possession de mon corps. La pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver était que l'on m'arrache Tess. Je ne voulais et surtout je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Je la regardais, mes yeux devaient exprimer toute la panique qui était logée en moi. Elle était en train de réfléchir. Je me demandais comment elle pouvait rester aussi calme dans ce genre de circonstances.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit. C'était sûrement s façon de me dire que tout irait bien. Non tout n'irait pas bien, elle était en danger de mort. Rien n'ira bien tant que tous ses ennemis seront en vie.

- On ne va pas les laisser faire! C'est hors de question! Il y a bien un moyen de stopper cette vieille Harpie, excuse moi Tess, mais pour moi oser vouloir te faire ça, ce n'est pas une mère mais un monstre. Comment peut-on en vouloir autant à son propre enfant, la chair de sa chair? On devrait aller chercher les loups maintenant et se lancer à sa recherche. Il vaudrait mieux la surprendre avant qu'elle ne retrouve Tess, dis-je en en prenant les clés de ma voiture qui se trouvaient dans ma poche.

- Edward calme toi! Il vaut mieux réfléchir tous ensemble à une solution. Foncer dans le tas n'est pas une bonne idée dans une situation comme celle-ci.  
- Ok. Mais je ne supporte pas l'idée de rester ici à nous tourner les pouces pendant que le monstre qui sert de mère à Tess, est en train de la rechercher.  
- On ne se tourne pas les pouces Edward, on essaie de mettre un plan au point pour être préparé. Et puis personnellement je pense qu'il est préférable de les laisser venir sur notre territoire à nous, si nous avons à combattre, nous serons plus à l'aise.

Tess qui était restée silencieuse jusque là ouvrit la bouche.

- Il faut retrouver le médaillon en premier. Si ma mère était amenée à mettre la main dessus, on risquerait d'avoir de gros problèmes. Selon elle, le retrouver était une question de vie ou de mort.  
- Oui c'est en effet notre priorité. Mettre la main sur le médaillon nous permettrait d'avoir un gros avantage sur ta mère. Mais pour le retrouver, il va falloir attendre que tu te souviennes. Maintenant que l'on connaît ton vrai nom, je pourrais peut être trouvé quelques informations utiles pour nous. Quand à toi Edward, tu aideras Tess à tirer les vers du nez de votre prof, je veux savoir tout ce qu'il sait sur Bella.

Mon regard et celui de Tess se croisèrent, nous hochions la tête en guise d'approbation.

- Je vais aller faire quelques recherches dès maintenant, dis Carlisle. Il saisit Tess par les épaules et lui dit avec beaucoup de douceur. Ne t'en fais pas, on va tout faire pour qu'il n'y ait aucun problème. Tant que tu restes avec nous, tu es en sécurité. Fais-moi confiance.  
- Aucun problème Carlisle, j'ai une parfaite confiance en vous, je ne suis pas inquiète un seul instant. Je suis certaine que nous trouverons un super plan de bataille, répondit Tess enthousiaste.

Il la regarda d'un air plein de gratitude, elle se reposait sur lui sans aucun doute, sachant qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui éviter de mourir. J'effaçais ce dernier mot de mes pensées.  
Puis tout à coup, il prit un air très sérieux et dit d'une voix solennelle :  
- Je déclare donc cette énième réunion de famille officiellement close, vous pouvez y aller, finit il en souriant.

Je ne remarquai que personne d'autre que Tess, Carlisle ou moi n'avait parlé. Ils étaient tous choqués. Alice avait peur. Moins que moi, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas perdre Tess. Tout comme le reste de la famille.  
Tess fut la première à bouger, elle se posta à côté de moi, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et me murmura à l'oreille.

- Il faut qu'on parle. Maintenant.

Son ton était doux mais elle semblait pressée de me parler. Elle était vraiment belle et son visage était détendu. Malgré ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle continuait de sourire, comme si rien ne c'était passé.  
Elle me prit la main avec beaucoup de tendresse et m'entraîna vers ma chambre. Elle me fit asseoir sur le canapé. Elle s'assit en tailleur de manière à être face à moi.

- Ben alors Edward? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mine toute renfrognée? Me demanda-t-elle en me pinçant les joues. Son sourire était éclatant.  
- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire comme s'il n'y avait rien. Comment peux-tu encore sourire face à ce que tu viens d'apprendre?  
- Pour te dire la vérité, j'ai un peu peur. Mais j'ai une totale confiance en Carlisle et puis je ne suis pas seule. Je suis sûre que nous allons trouver une solution. Je suis plutôt confiante. Tu devrais en faire autant Edward.  
- Mais si ça ne se passait pas bien. L'idée de te perdre me terrifie à un point, tu n'imagines même pas. Je ne veux pas ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés. Parce que sans toi, je ne suis plus rien. Tu es cette lumière qui me guide quand je suis perdu dans les ténèbres, tu es ma force quand je sens que je faiblis. Tu m'es indispensable. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer ma vie sans toi désormais.

Elle prit mes deux mains dans les siennes. Je n'osais pas la regarder, la peur était toujours présente dans mes yeux, je le ressentais.

- Edward, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.

J'essayais de chasser la panique qui avait envahi mon corps. Je soufflais fort et relevai la tête. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Ils exprimaient quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifier.

- Tu ne me perdras pas. En aucun cas ça n'arrivera entendu? Je ne pourrais pas moi non plus vivre sans toi. Rien que de passer quelques minutes sans toi c'est comme si l'on m'arrachait le cœur alors une vie plutôt mourir! A nous deux avec ce lien si fort qui nous unit, je ne sais pas comment pourrais faire ma mère pour nous séparer. Je suis prête à vendre mon âme au diable pour passer le restant de mes jours avec toi.

Je n'en revenais pas. Tess avait elle réellement prononcé ces mots? Ressentait-elle vraiment la même chose que moi?

- Tess?  
- Oui?  
- Tu penses réellement ce que tu viens de dire?  
- Non je répétais pour la pièce de théâtre du lycée, une version moderne de Roméo et Juliette. Mais oui Banane! C'est ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi. Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous me troublez Monsieur Cullen.  
J'avais envie de crier au monde entier le bonheur immense que je ressentais à ce moment là. J'aurais même pu faire la bise à Jacob Black tellement j'étais heureux.

Je venais d'identifier ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. Des étoiles, qui illuminaient son regard chocolat si doux. Une sourire vint se poser sur mes lèvres et avait décidé de ne plus les quitter. Je ris de bonheur.

- Qu'il y a t-il? Me demanda Tess, ne comprenant visiblement pas la joie qui m'habitait.  
- Amoureux!  
- Quoi?  
- Je suis un vampire totalement heureux et amoureux. Amoureux d'une magnifique et parfaite Dreynade. J'en suis certain désormais, tu es celle que j'attends depuis presque un siècle. Tess, tu es .....Ma dreynade à moi et je te jure que je laisserais personne te faire du mal.

Ses yeux brillèrent encore plus. Elle approcha dangereusement sa bouche de la mienne et puis comme si elle avait changé d'avis au dernier moment, elle se recula un peu pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Je vous aime, Monsieur Cullen.

Sa manie de me vouvoyer à chaque révélation de ce genre me faisait fondre. En guise de réponse, je m'approchais d'elle, collant timidement mes lèvres aux siennes. Puis la passion fini par nous gagner, ce baiser qui avait commencé farouche devint franc et brûlant. Tout le désir que j'avais refoulé depuis notre rencontre venait de refaire surface en moi. Il était beaucoup plus puissant. Je me laissais emporter par ce tourbillon enivrant. Tess mit fin au baiser d'une façon très douce. Elle avait besoin de reprendre son souffle. J'avais négligé ce détail.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, lui dis je. Je me suis peut être un peu trop emporté.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais juste avoir beaucoup de mal à me remettre de mes émotions.

Elle m'embrassa furtivement les lèvres et se pelotonna dans mes bras. Elle souriait de plus belle.  
Ma bouche s'ouvrit sans que je lui en donne l'ordre et prononça alors:

- Je t'aime aussi.

J'avais enfin réussi à dire ce qui se cachait en moi et qui m'avait tant effrayé. J'étais amoureux et c'était réciproque.

* * *

**Je suis affreusement désolée de ce retard, les problèmes ne tombent jamais quand vous les voulaient.**

** Laissez des reviews cela fera très plaisir à l'auteur de la fiction ;-)**


	27. L'inprévu

**Certains personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer, les autres sortes tous droits de l'imagination de "N elo", une superbe écrivaine.**

* * *

PDV Edward

En cet instant si merveilleux, je me sentais pousser des ailes. Tess était l'ange qui était venu me secourir des ténèbres de la solitude ou je m'enfonçais petit à petit avant de la rencontrer. Cette rencontre n'avait pas été fortuite, je le savais. Nous nous étions enfin avoués ce que nous ressentions l'un envers l'autre et quel bonheur!

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi le but de la vie était de chercher l'amour. Cela peut durer longtemps certes, mais une fois trouvé, l'amour balaye toutes les années de souffrance et de solitude que nous avions ressentie. Comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Personnellement, cela m'avait pris presque un siècle pour rencontrer Tess mais maintenant, c'est comme si ce n'avait pas été si long. Désormais j'avais mon âme sœur, et je n'étais pas prêt de la quitter de sitôt.

Ce qui venait de se passer venait de me redonner de la force et de la confiance. Qu'elle ose s'attaquer à l'objet de mon cœur cette vieille chouette! Je lui montrerai ce que c'est la souffrance, la vraie. Mais je n'avais pas envie de penser à ça. Je voulais profiter du moment présent. La mélodie qui représentait Tess me vint alors à l'esprit. Je la fredonnais.

Tess me sourit et ferma les yeux. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps que nous avions passé en silence dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais et devait sûrement être fatiguée. Elle s'endormit. Son sommeil était très paisible et elle souriait constamment. Elle devait rêver à quelque chose de très agréable. J'espérais que c'était de moi, mais je n'en avais aucune idée.

La regarder dormir m'offrait un magnifique spectacle. Son souffle était très lent et régulier, elle était immobile et semblait heureuse. J'étais hypnotisé par le mouvement réguler de sa poitrine qui montait et descendait à chaque fois qu'elle respirait. Je pourrais passer des siècles a la regarder dormir sans pouvoir me lasser. Bien que ce ne fusse pas possible...

Je voyais le ciel s'éclaircir par la fenêtre de ma chambre, je réveillais doucement Tess en lui baisant le front et les joues. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, me sourit. Elle était resplendissante même au réveil.

- J'ai cru avoir rêvé cet instant...  
- Non tu ne l'as pas rêvé et crois moi c'est bien meilleur en réalité, lui dis je d'une voix douce.

Le désir de la protéger de tout était devenu plus fort cette nuit. Peut être parce qu'elle m'avait avoué ce qu'elle ressentait et que notre relation était devenue en quelque sorte officielle. Je me surpris à vouloir voir la tête de ce Jacob Black quand il verrait que Tess et moi formions un couple. Couple. Ce mot m'étira les lèvres. C'est ce que nous étions.

J'avais envie de montrer au monde entier à quel point je l'aimais. Je me préparais psychologiquement aux réactions mentales des autres élèves, me demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien « secrètement » penser. Enfin secrètement, façon de parler puisque je pouvais entendre ces pensées.

Alice frappa à la porte. Chose extrêmement rare! Je lui donnais la permission d'entrer, lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil Tess applaudit. Surpris, je me retournais vers elle avec un regard interrogateur.

- Bravo! Tu as pensé à frapper a la porte! C'est un jour à noter d'une croix sur le calendrier! Franchement Alice je suis surprise.  
- Merci Tess, répondit-elle avec un sourire resplendissant, j'apprends vite comme tu peux le constater.  
Elle s'arrêta en face de Tess, elles se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes.  
Tout à coup, Alice sauta dans les bras de Tess tout en criant de manière hystérique. J'ai eu l'impression de voir la caricature de l'adolescente type que décrivent les séries télévisées américaines.

- Je suis super contente, Tess tu es ma belle sœur à présent, il va falloir qu'on aille dévaliser les boutiques pour célébrer la nouvelle. Direction shopping à la fin des cours. Ça ne te dérange pas, hein Edward?

Je grognais. Vouloir emmener Tess signifiait me l'arracher pendant quelques heures. Je regardais Tess pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait. Elle hocha la tête pour me dire qu'elle était d'accord. Elle ne voulait pas négliger sa relation avec Alice et savait que le shopping est son activité favorite. Tess était tout simplement parfaite. Elle était belle, drôle, intelligente, incroyablement sexy surtout en maillot de bain (un sourire pervers apparu), gentille et avait un cœur plus gros qu'elle. J'avais du mal à croire parfois qu'elle était un demi-démon.

Nous descendîmes à la cuisine tous les trois, Rosalie avait déjà préparé le bol de céréales de Tess, Emmett le jus d'orange et Jasper, lui taquinait ce dernier pour le déconcentrer pendant qu'il faisait la vaisselle.

J'avoue que cette dernière image avait quelque chose de comique. Emmett, la force masculine personnifiée, penché au dessus de l'évier à frotter délicatement la vaisselle pour éviter de la casser. Jasper s'amusait à cacher les yeux d'Emmett avec ses mains ou encore de le chatouiller. Il se tordait dans tous les sens mettant un peu d'eau partout tout autour de l'évier. J'imaginais Emmett en robe de bonne avec les gants à vaisselle roses. Cette pensée me fit rire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? me demandait Rosalie  
- Rien, je m'imaginais Emmett en bonne, et j'avoue que c'était assez drôle.  
- Ah non c'est gênant, rassures moi je n'étais pas dans des positions cochonnes?

Tess éclata de rire à cette question. Il fallait avouer que la tête d'Emmett à ce moment était quand même très drôle. Il avait levé un sourcil et avait prit un air un peu trop offusqué.

- Beurk, non pas vraiment non. Rien que d'y penser je crois que je vais vomir. Ah non, je ne peux pas! Il faut que je me change les idées sinon ça va me hanter toute la journée! Je vais plutôt penser au mode de digestion de hippocampes, voila qui est mieux, dis je tout en souriant.

Emmett prit sa moue vexé et partit s'asseoir à côté de Rosalie.

- Tu aurais pu me défendre.  
- C'est qui l'homme? Toi ou moi? Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Emmett se renfrogna en marmonnant un « puisque c'est comme ça ». Nous rîmes tous de bon cœur. Une fois le petit déjeuner avalé nous partîmes pour le lycée. Dans la voiture, Tess et moi parlions de ma meilleure tactique à adopter devant Mr Applegate. Nous étions d'accord sur un point, il nous fallait gagner sa confiance, cela prendrait un peu de temps. Tess préférait que ça prenne un peu de temps, elle disait que ça nous éviterait de faire des grosses erreurs.

Nous arrivions au lycée. J'étais détendu. Jacob Black était à l'entrée nous attendant. Comme les autres matins, nous les rejoignions. Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous faisions ça, à croire que le fait que nous ne soyons pas humains nous rapprochait un peu. Je me garai, sorti de la voiture et ouvrais la porte de Tess. Elle me remercia en m'embrassant. Elle me prit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les autres et les loups.

Les pensées des élèves aux alentours m'assaillirent. Ils étaient tout surpris mais finalement pas tant que ça. Ils se doutaient que ça finirait comme ça. Certains élèves voulaient rencontrer Carlisle et Esmée car ils finissaient par être aussi efficaces qu'une agence matrimoniale. La réaction qui me surprit le plus fut celle de Jacob.

- Yop! Dit-il en levant la main.

Un sourire naquît sur ses lèvres.

- Eh ben Cullen, t'en auras mis du temps. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Bravo à tous les deux.

Son attitude semblait amicale, je ne ressentais aucun ton de reproche derrière ses phrases. Je me plongeais dans ces pensées. Ce qui m'étonnait. Il était on ne peut plus sincère. Je m'étais trompé sur son compte, je pensais qu'il était amoureux de Tess, qu'il s'était « imprégné » comme ils disent. Mais finalement non.

J'étais perplexe.

- Jacob, je peux te parler à part? Lui demandais-je.  
- Yep! Pas de problème.

Il me suivait. Nous nous écartâmes à seulement quelques mètres du groupe.

- Quoi?  
- Tu n'es pas amoureux de Tess?  
- Non. Pourquoi cette question?  
- Ben, ce que tu pensais d'elle constamment, qu'elle était jolie, que tu l'aimais bien, et ce mot « imprégner ». J'ai cru que tu en étais amoureux  
- Comment tu sais tout ça? Me dis pas que non seulement, vous vampires, vous ne vieillissez pas, vous êtes beaux comme des dieux (dixit tous les élèves du lycée) vous êtes rapides et forts mais en plus vous pouvez lire les pensées.  
- Non, il n'y a que moi. Alice, peut voir le futur et Jasper contrôler les émotions mais c'est tout.  
- Décidément, j'aurais préféré être un vampire.  
- Là n'est pas le sujet. Donc tu n'es pas amoureux de Tess.  
- Non, j'ai cru l'être mais vous voir ensemble là ça m'a fait plaisir. Alors j'imagine que je ne le suis pas. Sinon j'aurais eu envie de te faire la peau. Je l'aime comme une sœur mais pas comme toi. Tu as intérêt de veiller sur elle correctement Cullen, sinon je te botte les fesses.  
- Edward, mon prénom c'est Edward appelle moi comme ça.

Je lui tendis la main. Il restait interloqué pendant de longues secondes. Puis il ne finit pas la saisir et la serrer. Il avait la peau brûlante.

- Autant repartir sur de bonnes bases, dit-il. Je suis Jacob. Saches que si tu as besoin de mon aide pour protéger Tess, je suis là. Je t'aiderai sans aucun souci. Sans même poser de question si tu le souhaites.  
- Merci.  
- On ferait mieux d'y retourner.

J'étais dépassé par mon geste. Jacob Black m'avait paru beaucoup plus sympathique d'un seul coup.  
Lorsque nous atteignîmes les autres, Alice était tout sourire et dit:

- Une trêve réelle serait elle en train de naître ou mes yeux m'ont fait faux bond?  
- Achètes toi des lunettes, dirent nos voix à l'unisson.

C'était assez étrange, nous pensions de la même manière apparemment. J'en étais perturbé. Je n'allais pas devenir le meilleur ami de Jacob Black mais il ne méritait pas non plus de supporter mes attaques constantes. Et il m'avait parlé en toute franchise. Je ne le considérais plus comme un ennemi, c'était déjà un très grand pas.

La journée se passa très bien. Du moins jusqu'à midi. Le drame éclata au self. J'avais été tellement absorbé par le bonheur d'être avec Tess en tant que couple, que je n'avais prêté aucune attention aux pensées qui envahissaient le self. Les loups étaient déjà installés à la table, nous attendant. Je m'assis entre Tess et Jacob. Il semblait apprécier mon effort. Les loups voulaient faire une veillée mais Jacob leur refusa net ce programme. Les autres loups étaient déçus. Ils voulaient en connaître la raison.

- Le bal, répondit tout naturellement Jacob.  
Les oreilles des Rosalie avaient réagi à ce mot.  
- Un bal? Quel bal?  
- Le bal du printemps...Le bal costumé...organisé par le lycée.  
Alice fut enjouée à son tour.  
- C'est quand?  
- Samedi.  
- Comment ça? Oh mais non ça va pas! Il ne nous reste plus que trois jours pour nous trouver des costumes!!!  
- Ne me dit pas que tu as l'intention d'y aller? Demanda Emmett  
- Oh que si, répliqua Rosalie, et même que tu seras mon cavalier! Pas le choix c'est un ordre.  
- Si tu veux y aller, je t'accompagne. Tu pourras même choisir mon costume si tu le désires, dis Jasper d'une voix douce à Alice.

Leur relation était complètement différente de celle de Rosalie et Emmett. Elle hocha la tête et lui décocha un sourire radieux.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Tess me regarda d'un air mutin et me dit

- J'ai une vengeance, tu te souviens? Tu devras m'accompagner. Je choisi nos costumes, une seule condition, qu'importe ce que je choisi, tu devras le porter sans rien dire, c'est clair?  
- Ok, je te dois bien ça, dis j'en soupirant et m'attendant au pire. C'est quoi le thème du bal cette année?  
- « Ce que vous n'êtes pas » répondit Jacob.

Tess eut un sourire légèrement sadique. Je me doutais qu'elle venait de trouver une idée particulièrement géniale et que j'allais devoir subir sa vengeance.

Une chose était certaine, quoique Tess me trouve comme costume, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible. Elle ne serait pas capable de me faire ça à moi.

* * *

**Je suis affreusement désolée de ce retard, les problèmes ne tombent jamais quand vous les voulaient.**

**Laissez des reviews cela fera très plaisir à l'auteur de la fiction ;-)**


	28. Rires et Costumes

**Certains personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer, les autres sortes tous droits de l'imagination de "N elo", une superbe écrivaine.**

* * *

PDV Edward

Tess avait été vraiment mystérieuse sur le costume qu'elle avait en tête pour moi. Elle n'avait rien dit à Alice, elle ne voulait pas que je lise dans ses pensées pour savoir. Au lycée, tout le monde ne parlait plus que du bal. Et de notre venue. Il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas dans nos habitudes de participer à ce genre d'évènements mais les filles voulaient vraiment y aller. Et puis pour une fois, se fondre dans la masse ne nous ferait pas de mal.

Nous avions tous prévu d'aller chasser samedi afin de ne pas avoir de problème durant le bal. Tous ces humains aux alentours, cela pourrait être dangereux. C'est pourquoi nous prendrions nos précautions.  
Tess était partie avec Alice et Rosalie voir pour nos costumes. Rosalie s'occupait de son costume et de celui d'Emmett, elle lui avait dit son idée et Emmett eut un sourire qui en disait long. Il appréciait son costume. Alice s'occupait du sien et de celui de Jasper. Il était confiant, il savait qu'Alice avait bon goût et le mettrait en valeur. Finalement j'étais le seul qui ne savait rien de son costume et qui je l'avoue avait un doute sur la classe du vêtement que Tess choisirait pour moi.

En revenant, du shopping Alice et Rosalie avaient les bras chargés de sacs fiers des costumes qu'elles avaient trouvés. Tess ne portait absolument rien. Je la regardais suspicieux. Pensait-elle à nous faire aller au bal en tenue d'Ève? Non, elle n'oserait pas.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais venir avec les costumes, les laisser dans la maison pour que tu puisses aller farfouiller pendant que je dormais?  
- L'espace d'un instant j'ai cru que tu voulais nous costumer en Adam et Ève!!! Je t'avoue que j'ai eu un peu peur.  
- Ah c'est une idée à exploiter, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
- J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.  
- Mais ne boude pas, je suis sûre que le costume que je t'ai choisi t'ira comme un gant.  
- Mouais, dis-je d'un ton pas du tout convaincu.

La soirée se passa très vite; les filles ne cessaient de parler du bal costumé. Elles avaient hâte. Sans le fait, que je ne connaissais pas mon costume, je me surpris à avoir hâte aussi. Nous allions pour la première fois depuis le début de mon éternelle vie, nous comporter comme de parfaits humain et profiter du bal du lycée.

Le lendemain, comme d'habitude, Jacob et sa bande nous attendait. Ils allaient eux aussi au bal mais n'avaient pas de cavalières. Avant de partir en cours, je leur lançais:

- N'invitez personne avant ce midi, c'est compris?

Les loups râlèrent mais Jacob les stoppa net, leur demandant de m'obéir. Il devait sûrement avoir compris mes intentions. Les heures du matin passèrent à une vitesse affolante et la présence de Tess à mes côtés rendaient les cours beaucoup plus intéressants. Midi arriva très vite, comme je me l'imaginais les loups nous attendaient à notre table. Je m'assis à côté de Jacob.

- Vous n'avez invité personne?  
- Non, on t'a écouté, mais tu veux bien nous expliquer pourquoi?  
- Deux secondes, je me concentre.

Je faisais le vide dans mon esprit et essayais d'écouter toutes les pensées féminines aux alentours. Tout le monde pensait au bal costumé, je savais pour certains quels déguisements ils avaient choisi et souriait à l'avance. Certains étaient vraiment bien trouvés. Tout à coup, une pensée attira mon attention  
« Si seulement Jacob Black pouvait m'inviter, mais bon autant rêver, il ne le fera jamais »  
Elle venait de penser ce qui allait se réaliser dans quelques minutes.  
Je relevais la tête et tout sourire j'annonçais:

- Tu vois cette fille a trois tables, blonde avec le t-shirt bleu marine qui te regarde?  
- Oui?  
- Tu la trouves comment?  
- Elle est plutôt à mon goût.  
- Eh bien, invite-la au bal, elle n'attend que ça.  
- C'est vrai?  
- Puisque je te le dis...

Je continuais l'exercice pour les cinq autres loups, et leur trouvait une cavalière en très peu de temps. Ils feraient leur demande au cours de la journée. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance que tant de filles soient encore seules pour le bal. Je leur donnais rendez vous après les cours pour savoir comment leurs demandes s'étaient passées.

- Yop!  
- Alors? Demandais-je d'un ton un peu impatient. J'aurais pu lire leurs pensées mais je n'en avais pas envie. Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses!  
- Merci Man! Aucun d'entre nous ne sera seul pour le bal, on te doit une fière chandelle. On te revaudra ça.  
- Laisse tombé, comme ça vous ne serez pas dans nos jambes..., mon ton était un peu trop enjoué.

La vérité c'est que quelque part, les aider m'avait fait plaisir. Enfin pas les aider, l'aider. lui Je ne sais pas pourquoi depuis que nous avions parlé la veille, je ne le voyais plus de la même façon. Ce qui m'étonnait le plus c'est que j'éprouvais même un début de sympathie pour lui. Chose que je n'avais pas avoué aux autres membres de la famille. Et encore moins à Tess. J'avais peur de sa réaction. Elle détestait Jacob Black, elle faisait des efforts, mais elle ne lui adressait que très rarement la parole.

Pour ma part, je fus surpris d'avoir aidé les loups, j'avais prétexté la tranquillité auprès des mes frères et sœurs. Seule Alice n'y avait pas cru. Elle me connaissait trop bien. Après cette courte discussion, nous repartîmes vers la maison.

Rien d'extraordinaire ne se passa les jours suivants. Tess et moi étions inséparables. Esmée avait insisté pour prendre une photo de nous au piano et pour l'accrocher au mur des couples qui se trouvait dans le salon. Sur ce mur, il y avait la photo de Carlisle et Esmée. Carlisle et elle étaient assis sur un banc et il l'embrassait sur la joue. Puis celle d'Emmett et de Rosalie, c'était ma préférée jusqu'à maintenant. Emmett portait Rosalie sur son dos et tous deux arboraient un sourire éclatant. Sur celle d'après, on pouvait voir Jasper poser une fleur dans les cheveux hirsutes d'Alice qui semblait être aux anges. Et bientôt, il y aurait la notre. Tous les deux assis au piano, jouant le même morceau, les mains de Tess sur les miennes.

Le samedi matin, je laissais Tess à contre cœur mais nous devions aller chasser. Elle, pendant ce temps irait faire les courses avec Esmée qu' était décidé à faire quelques plats qu'elle avait lu dans les livres de cuisine que Rosalie et Alice avaient achetés. Ces deux dernières, étaient de piètres cuisinières, elles discutaient trop et finissaient par oublier que quelque chose était en train de cuire. Mais elles ne lâchaient pas prise.

Lorsque nous rentrions de la chasse, je trouvais mon ange, Tess en train de rire avec Esmée. Elle tenait dans ses mains, deux sacs venant de la boutique de costume. Il était bientôt temps de nous préparer. J'avais hâte de nous voir en costume, je savais que nous allions rire un peu. Je décidais qu'importe le costume que Tess avait pris, je l'assumerais complètement.

Chacun partit dans sa chambre se préparer, Tess me demanda de la suivre en souriant et portant les deux sacs. Arrivés dans la chambre, elle me tendit le sac contenant mon costume. Je l'ouvrais pour jeter un coup d'œil. Quelque chose de rose pastel. Je relevais la tête et lui dit

- Tu as dû te tromper, ça doit être ton sac.  
- Ah? Tu penses?  
Elle vérifia dans son sac  
- Non, non c'est bien ton costume.

J'avoue que là, le côté rose était plus difficile à assumer. Elle éclata de rire.

- Je t'avais dit que ma vengeance serait terrible. Ce n'était pas une blague. Mais rassure toi, je suis absolument certaine que tu seras craquant dans ce costume. J'ai pris aussi quelques accessoires avec. A toi de voir si tu veux t'en servir ou pas. Personnellement je pense que quitte à être costumé comme tu vas l'être autant jouer le jeu à fond.

Je soupirais mais son sourire éclatant me fit jouer le jeu.

- Ok, je vais sûrement avoir besoin de ton aide.  
- Pas de problème, appelle moi dès que tu en a besoin. Je te conseille de prendre la salle de bain, pendant que je m'habille dans ma chambre.  
- Ok à tout de suite.

**!!! ATTENTION PDV D'EMMETT !!!**

Nous attendions Tess et Edward dans le salon. Ils étaient les derniers. J'avais entendu Tess rire. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre pour Edward. Quelque part, j'avais un peu de peine, dans le sens où connaissant un peu Tess, elle avait de trop bonnes idées parfois. Mais j'étais certain que nous allions rire.  
Je me tournais vers Rosalie, elle était vêtue de blanc. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Ses ailes blanches prenaient de la place et son auréole me faisait sourire. Effectivement Rosalie n'étais PAS un ange! Cela correspondait très bien au thème. Quand à moi, j'étais déguisé en loup, je voulais montrer à Black que nous seront toujours très différents malgré la trêve. Alice, portait un long manteau de fourrure Blanche tachetée de noir. Ses cheveux étaient dressés sur son crâne, un côté blanc, un côté noir. Elle disait être Cruella d'enfer. Je ne connaissais pas du tout mais une chose était certaine, c'était loin d'être Alice. Quand à Jasper, il avait tout simplement la classe. Il était déguisé en Joker. Celui de Batman. Ce costume le rendait vraiment intimidant, de même que le maquillage. Il dégageait quelque chose de menaçant.

Je sentis l'odeur de Tess, elle arrivait dans le salon. Elle portait un chapeau haut de forme, s'était dessiné une moustache. Elle ressemblait à un homme venant du 19e siècle. Elle portait un monocle et je dois dire, qu'elle avait une certaine classe habillée de cette manière. Elle était encore une fois exactement dans le thème. Elle n'était pas un homme.

- Attention, je vous préviens ça va vous faire un choc. Edward tu peux venir.

Nous nous étions tous levés pour le voir arriver. Tess riait d'avance. L'odeur d'Edward se rapprochait. Tout à coup, une grande femme brune, vêtue d'une robe rose pastel entra dans le salon. C'était Edward! Tess avait eu l'audace de l'habiller en femme et qui plus est en rose. C'était tout simplement hilarant. Il arborait une perruque brune et bouclée. Sa robe portait beaucoup de dentelle on aurait dit une robe meringue de mariée en rose.

Sa bouche était rouge et ses joues légèrement rosées. Tess l'avait aussi maquillé. Personne ne parlait trop choqué de la transformation. Un rire tonitruant sortit de ma bouche. Je ne pouvais pas me contenir plus longtemps. Edward me fusilla du regard. Les autres me suivirent. Nous étions tous en train de rire à gorge déployée. Carlisle et Esmée attirés par le bruit vinrent nous rejoindre dans le salon.

- Que se passe t il? Pourquoi autant de.... , commença Carlisle. Ses yeux venaient de se poser sur Edward. Son expression devint beaucoup plus joyeuse. Il se mordait les joues pour ne pas rire.

Esmée quand à elle, avait tout de suite ri, se tenait les côtes et avait dû s'asseoir. Carlisle se joint à elle.

Jasper s'approcha d'Edward et dit:

- Ma chère que vous êtes resplendissante, m'accorderez vous une danse ce soir?

Son ton était langoureux. Celui d'Edward l'était beaucoup moins.

- Dans tes rêves!

Tess avait vraiment fait forte sur ce coup là!

** !!! ATTENTION PDV EDWARD !!!**

Ridicule. C'était exactement ce que j'étais ridicule. Comment m'étais je laissé embarquer la dedans?  
Le tout était de prendre un air parfaitement naturel pour paraître moins idiot. Tess avait raison sur un point, il fallait jouer le jeu à fond et assumer sinon j'aurais encore plus l'air ridicule.

J'ignorais les boutades d'Emmett et de Jasper. Je jouerais le rôle à fond. Et puis après tout, je ne pouvais pas être plus dans le thème que ça. Je n'étais pas une fille. Je pris mon éventail et essayais de l'ouvrir. Je n'étais vraiment pas doué. Tess m'aida. Je devais me comporter comme une femme et elle comme un homme. Il fallait avouer qu'elle par contre était très jolie. Même habillée en homme.

- Je conduirais bien mais je ne sais pas si j'ai le permis. Les femmes d'abord, galanterie exige!

La fête avait lieu dans le gymnase du lycée, le seul endroit qui pouvait accueillir autant de monde pour une occasion comme celle-ci. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée. J'entendais la musique. Ils avaient sûrement décidé de ne passer que des musiques douces genre Slows pour inciter les couples à se former! Une fois passée la porte du gymnase un photographe prenait tous les couples. J'avais oublié cette stupide histoire du roi et de la reine du bal. Après avoir posé un peu à contre cœur pour le photographe, nous nous dirigions vers la piste. J'aperçu Jacob Black au loin. Il avait eu la même idée qu'Emmett mais en sens inverse. Il était déguisé en vampire. C'état assez comique de le voir avec une peau blanchâtre et des canines pointues. Il fallait l'avouer, il avait une certaine classe. Il leva la tête et me vit. Il me fit un signe de tête et sourit. Il n'avait pas l'air de se moquer.

La soirée passa dans l'ensemble très vite. Tess s'occupait extrêmement bien de moi. Elle me faisait danser, jouait le mari jaloux quand un garçon me proposait une danse. Je faisais la timide, souvent caché derrière mon éventail. Je lançais de vraies œillades à Tess. Elle aurait pu jouer le rôle du mufle ou du goujat mais il n'en était rien. Elle était très douce avec moi.

J'avais senti quelques regards amusés sur moi, il fallait dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait croiser une femme de 1m90! Toute de rose vêtue qui plus est. J'avais même sentie une main sur mes fesses. Certes cela faisait partie du jeu, mais le coupable avait eu de la chance que je sois dans un jour de bonté. Lorsque j'étais sorti avec Tess prendre l'air je m'étais fait siffler. J'avais joué la femme choquée et outrée. Tess riait beaucoup. Elle était rayonnante.

Un peu avant minuit la musique se stoppa, les jurys qui étaient chargé de voter pour le roi et la reine étaient apparemment tombés d'accord. Monsieur Applegate était celui qui était désigné pour annoncer la grande nouvelle.

- Bonsoir à tous! Comme vous le pouvez le remarquer, le moment tant attendu par bon nombre d'entre vous est arrivé. Les jurys n'ont pas eu besoin de longuement délibérer. Ils étaient tous unanimes. Avant d'annoncer le nom du roi et de la reine de ce bal de printemps, je tenais tout particulièrement à vous remercier d'être venus aussi nombreux et d'avoir fait que cette soirée se passe merveilleusement bien. Vous pouvez applaudir tous les élèves et les professeurs qui se sont chargé de la logistique pour la préparation de cet évènement. Je voulais vous féliciter pour l'imagination débordante dont vous avez fait preuve en matière de costumes. Je peux vous dire que nous en avons pris plein la vue.  
Ne faisons pas durer ce moment plus longtemps. Lorsque j'annoncerais le nom des deux majestés de la soirée, vous serez priés de bien vouloir monter sur la scène pour que l'on vous couronne et que vous nous fassiez un joli petit discours. Sans plus attendre veuillez faire une ovation à notre couple royal: Edwardette et Tess! Applaudissez les biens forts.

Mon oreille m'avait sûrement joué un tour! Tous les regards posés sur nous me confirmèrent que non. J'avais très bien entendu les résultats. Cette annonce était la pire honte et la pire chose qu'il pouvait m'arriver ce soir. Mon plus grand souhait à l'instant même était que le terre s'ouvre en deux sous mes pieds afin de me laisser disparaître....

* * *

**Je suis affreusement désolée de ce retard, les problèmes ne tombent jamais quand vous les voulaient.**

**Laissez des reviews cela fera très plaisir à l'auteur de la fiction ;-)**


End file.
